You & I
by Devious Cherub
Summary: Harry/OMC Harry discovered his interest run the opposite as to what he expected. He was confused, so jealous of what his friends had and then came the Mischievous Illegitimate Half-Blood Son of a Death Eater, Aden Morris Lestrange. Other people run but Harry's first instinct was to blush. M/M Slash (Slow Plot)
1. Harry's Mother

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter!

**Author's Note:** This would be my Third Fan Fiction ever but the Second where I will post in . This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction. I am nervous about this. Oh Goodness.

I have plenty Original Fiction Stories but I'm not a great writer so I never really post it online and only my best friend or my cousins ever read them. I have plenty fears when it comes to writing Fan fictions… First, I am afraid to damage the original story line and most of all I am afraid of destroying the characters attributes and attitude thus making them OOC. It's easier with Original Stories since you are the sole mind of the operation.

So I'm biting my lips and conquering these fears. I hope you go easy on me but I appreciate the corrections and criticism. English isn't my primary language. I learned Bisaya first, Tagalog Second, Japanese next and I just learned English at School in the Philippines. Now my main language is Nihongo since I am living in Numazu, Japan. So yeah. I hope you like my fanfic.

OH! And if you spot some wrong grammatically constructed sentence then please correct it for me so I can check it up and change it. I don't have a Beta. This is somewhat embarrassing, really.

- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -

Four months had already passed since the Battle in Hogwarts. Plenty of repairs and changes has been made. People could feel peace in their wake and were very glad to thank Harry Potter and his friends for everything. Death Eaters were also judged, some given the kiss and some already dead at the war where Harry had vanquished Voldemort. They won, yes, but not by much. The Magical Community of Britain had lost precious wizards and witches. Personally, Harry lost a family. The scars were always there to remind them of the horrors while some nightmares will never cease.

Harry Potter manly shrieked as the Floo deposited him to the floor with a large thud. His voice echoed in the Burrow.

"Harry!" A slight giggle escaped a woman's lips. "What are you doing, Harry?"

Harry stood up straight and began to clean his robes off Floo powder, "Mrs Weasley!"

"Oh Harry dear, are you alright?" Mrs Weasley asks. Her giggle almost unheard but Harry could still hear it loud and clear in his embarrassment.

"Fine, Mrs Weasley." Harry reassured the woman.

"How was the trial?" Harry saw Mrs Weasley started to work preparing the table for dinner with wand ready to cast a cleaning spell.

Harry grinned and waved his hand before Mrs Weasley uttered the spell. Harry could see her awed gaze a the ability displayed before blinking rapidly in Harry's direction, "…wandless magic. How? When?"

"I don't know really… I never really realize when and how I can do these things; I was just sitting in Grimmauld Place and without realizing it summoned a book wandlessly." Harry shrugged it off.

"You're humbleness is endearing my dear," Molly went to the kitchen to finish her cooking but stopped with the arrival of her son and soon to be daughter.

"Mom, we're home!" Ron called out, "bloody hell, intercontinental portkeys should be illegal."

"Come now, Ron." Harry could hear Hermione roll her eyes, "you're just being overly dramatic."

Molly Weasley hugged Ron planting kisses on his face, "Mom!"

Harry stomped towards them in the matter of seconds, "Hey."

"Harry!" hugs were freely exchanged. Mrs Weasley excused herself to the kitchen after casting their baggage to their respected rooms.

"How was Australia?" Harry asked them.

Ron's face scrunched up in disguise, probably remembering something. "It was horrid, Mate." Harry grew curious but turned to Hermione for an explanation. Hermione always had the answers.

Hermione giggled, "Ron discovered that Australia is home to about 10, 000 species of spiders."

"It was horrid, Mate." Ron repeated while they began to sit in the dining table. "I don't see why her parents would stay there!"

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and called out to the kitchen, "Mrs Weasley, do you need some help?"

"I'm fine dear!"

Hermione sighed, "She never asks help in the kitchen."

Ron gently caresses Hermione's back, "it's her territory there. Besides it's her way of coping up with things."

Harry felt his heart clenched remembering Fred Weasley. Ron and Hermione could see Harry's glum face and decided to avert his attention, "How were the trials, mate?"

"I heard the Malfoys got out of it clean…" Hermione was glad to observe Harry beginning to brighten.

"Draco's still a prat," Harry grinned to them, "Although, Narcissa is a wonderful Lady. They're fine now but Lucius sentenced to House Arrest for 3 years and they have to yearly donate and contribute to Charity… make some amends to society, I think."

"That's easy enough." Ron mumbled, "They're filthy rich."

"Draco was complaining about it though," Harry's grin couldn't get any bigger, "Charity cases always leads to Charity balls and now that Malfoy Manor's redecorated and rebuilt, nothing can stop Narcissa Malfoy's plans to host one Ball to thank us."

Ron owlishly stared at him, "What?"

Hermione smiled, "Mrs Malfoy have been planning that for ages."

Harry nodded, "Draco's all whiny now. Narcissa has been shopping and organizing things since Lucius can't leave the house it seems that Draco is the assistant."

"Assistant to what?" Mrs Weasley asked with a tray of good food in stasis spell.

"Draco's his mother's assistant for the Ball," Ron simplified still a bit awestruck with the idea of Draco Malfoy slaving away to his mother's whims and wishes. It would have been a sight to seen.

Mrs Weasley's face lighted up like a light bulb, "Narcissa owled me about somethings too… She and I has been corresponding about the event. It seems that I'll be coming at the Manor to lend a helping hand."

Ron choked at his saliva in surprise. Harry's grin turned into a cheeky smile as he listens to Ron splutter around a response while Hermione continued to roll her eyes choosing to remain silent, which was rare, at some point. The war had changed them. Ron has learned to control his temper better and has been drastically matured than his earlier years. Hermione's know-it-all attitude had continuously diminished leaving only a knowledgeable young woman but it still shows sometimes. Harry changed the most; he was more relaxed now that the weight in his shoulders been lifted and he was more understanding and patient than ever as if he wasn't patient before.

It took not minutes after that the Weasley family members starts to arrive and occupying the chairs in the magically expanded table. Bill and Fleur arrived first while holding hands like Ron and Hermione did. The Head of the Weasley Family arrived next together with Percy. The last were Ginny and George who arrived with style as George was carrying Ginny like a sack of potatoes in his right shoulder.

A "George put me down" resounded in the Burrow. Ron began to snigger while Hermione slapped his head.

George dropped Ginny near Harry's chair with a precious smile, "Not until you say the one we discussed yesterday to Harry."

Harry's eyebrow rose in interest while the other people in the table piqued in curiosity.

Mrs Weasley dismissed the ongoing event, "After Dinner."

Looking at her family first and scanning their faces, Ginny agreed, "after Dinner."

Harry merely nodded. _After Dinner_ repeated in his mind. Now he was starting to get nervous.

Dinner started like any other Weasley dinner. Arthur Weasley started asking Hermione and Harry some questions about muggles while Percy began inquiring about Hermione's Parents, George and Ron arguing about when Charlie would bring a nice lady home from Romania but the dinner erupted in Joy as Fleur announced that she was expecting a baby.

Molly Weasley immediately stood up and hugged Fleur with tears running through her checks. Fred's Death was a bad blow to the family, this baby was a gift to them and Harry was happy to see everybody joyful as if no war had happened four months before.

Amongst the festivities comes the conversation Harry was completely unprepared of; His relationship with Ginny. After asking Ron and Hermione's plan in the future, Mrs Weasley switched to Harry and Ginny, "How about you dears?"

Harry gulped his eyes gazed upon Ginny who was wiggling in her seat uncomfortable about the topic. "It would be like Lily and James too; School Sweethearts in the middle of a war, Gryffindors, a red-head and a messy head too!" Molly exclaimed with a wide smile.

Harry's awkward face contorted into distress. Realization draws to him in a speed of light. Ginny and he had promise each other's heart after the war but lately his feeling for Ginny had been somewhat confusing to him. Ginny felt more and more like Hermione as days passed.

Harry's thought abruptly stopped. Ginny stood up fast, grabbing Harry with a shout, "We need to talk now."

Harry allowed himself to be drag outside the Burrow and into the vastness of the night sky. He gazed upon the Constellation of the Canis Major and pinpointed the brightest of its Star, Sirius. With a silent prayer, Harry faced Ginny who still continued to fidget uncomfortably at him.

"Ginny," Harry started "whatever you want to tell me, I'll listen. Stop being uncomfortable, it's making me uncomfortable too."

Harry could hear a little mumble of a 'Sorry' as she breathed in and out before exhaling a large sigh. "It's about us."

He could see where the conversation was leading, "What is it you want to talk about us?"

"Do you still like me?" Ginny asked with hesitation which was rare since Ginny was a fierce and feisty young lady. Her eyes clear with worry. Harry felt unease; Ginny's usually someone who spoke her mind.

"Of course." Comes Harry's immediate unhesitant answer. Ginny's eyes widen in wonder.

"Oh," Harry could hear the disappointment rolling though her tongue.

"Why?" He stares as his question drawled to Ginny's mind and continued to stare as Ginny began to fidget nervously again.

Ginny opened her mouth to reply but Harry could only hear stutters of words and unorganized thoughts leave her lips. Harry understood nothing about what Ginny was trying to say.

"Dean and I…" Ginny uttered gulping a bit scared for Harry's response. In front of her is Harry Potter, the wizard who cared for her and the wizard who defeated the Evilest Dark Lord of the Age.

Harry could almost see a light bulb switching on up above his head as she uttered the names. Harry began to chuckle and after a while his chuckle grew into laugher. Ginny stared at the Saviour like he had sprouted another head not seeing the humour.

"I understand, Ginny." Harry grinned after composing himself. Ginny continued to stare; completely oblivious how to react. "I meant that, I have never treated you like how Ron treats Hermione. I just realize that I have always treated you like Ron does, like any other Weasley boys inside does."

Ginny could only nod in agreement.

"I take it that you and Dean have been talking?" Harry asks with a smile; his tone encouraging Ginny to speak up. "And flirting," Harry wiggled his eyebrows at the red-head.

Ginny couldn't help but giggle with a slight blush, "I am so sorry about this Harry."

Harry threw his hands up in surrender, "No need to be Sorry. I should have been clearer about my feelings for you."

"It's okay. We were at war. You had more things to think about than what you feel about me." Ginny confronted with a confident smile.

The wind blew Ginny's hair as if comforting the lady as Harry smiled widely at her, looking and comparing her with his own mother, "You really did look like my mother."

Ginny's eyes widen, "Don't you dare start calling me mother, Harry!"

"What?!"

"Come now dear boy," Ginny's widen eyes flashed in amusement and her own bouts of laughter exploded to Harry's ears, "Harry dear, let us tell the family that I have decided to adopt you as a son."

Ginny entered the Burrow with a grin and Harry's ears couldn't get any redder. Some of the Weasleys, the elder ones, was surprised to hear about Ginny and Dean while the younger ones namely Hermione and Fred expected the revelation. Ron was gaping like a fish out of water. It was only after the dinner where Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry was seated in the living room that Ron decided to speak.

"So you're not interested in my sister, mate?" Ron couldn't have asked a more obvious question.

"She's like a sister to me Ron," Harry rolled his eyes to repeat what he had said again, "What I feel for her is like what you feel for her."

"Come now Harry dear," this time it was Ginny who wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm your mother."

Ron spluttered in revelation, "what's this about Ginny being your mother?"

Hermione sighed, "Clearly, Harry realized what I was trying to tell him before." She looked at Ginny then to Harry, "Ginny looks too much like Lily Potter nee Evans, which is Harry's mother to make it simple for you Ron, to develop a deep relationship other than sibling love."

"I know who Harry's mother is," Ron mumbled.

"Well I can't possibly let you ask another obvious question," Hermione continued, "besides Ginny and Dean's relationship as I have observed was growing faster that her and Harry's. Harry and Ginny are just not meant to be." Hermione pecked Ron's cheeks, enjoying the blush it elicits.

Harry sighed, "I am so jealous."

The two younger Weasley and the female part of the Golden Trio eyed the Saviour in curiosity.

"I want to have a Hermione and Ron love story too," Harry admitted.

"Well," Hermione and Ginny began to smirk while Ron and Harry was contemplated to run, "Hermione and I agree that your love story is probably a Ron and Harry Love Story." The two males couldn't believe what they hear, they looked at each other and together their faces crunched up with disgust.

"Gross!" Ginny slapped her brother gently in the head.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "What Ginny meant is that maybe Harry looks at the wrong gender."

Harry blinked owlishly. Ron's face showed understanding as Hermione had already talked about the topic in Australia while they were looking for her parents.

"I'm not gay!" Harry squeaked, "Or I think I'm not... Am I?"

The Weasleys shrugged and it was Hermione who answered, "We speculated but I think you're bisexual. It's you who really knows what you are, Harry."

"Now that the weight in your shoulders in gone, you should think about it Harry." Ginny suggested. Harry looked at Ron, who was clearly awkward about the topic.

"I don't know how to…know if I'm gay." Harry started, "I don't know anything about it. Is it even accepted in the-" "Stop it!" Hermione slapped Harry's cold nervous hands. Hermione will not let Harry start thinking that he was a freak and it's not normal... again.

"It's perfectly normal in both worlds! Although the Witches and Wizards are more accepting about it than the muggles." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry, "Normal Wizards can't get pregnant but seeing as your Magic is much greater then it's a possibility. Merlin was a product of a Male Pregnancy. His carrier was said to be as powerful as he is."

The rest could only watch and listen as Hermione continued to speak, "I decided to research this matter when I realize that your preference might run both ways…" Hermione ran to the room she and Ginny shared.

"She did?" Ron and Harry asked Ginny still stumped not knowing how to react.

Ginny nodded, "She did. Almost every day… When I told her about Dean and I, we started to speculate about it."

Ron raised a red-haired eye brow in confusion, "And what leads to this speculation?"

"We talked about Cho first really," Ginny bit her lips not knowing where to begin, "then Hermione started worrying about your feelings returning then I told her about Dean and I… She wasn't shock to hear about it instead she locked the door and asked me what I thought about You, Cedric and Cho."

Hermione having arrived with a notebook continued, "I thought that maybe it was both Cho and Cedric that you were attracted with. When something happened with Cedric you always talked about it like you had a crush on him and so did with Cho. I was suspicious of it and when Cedric was… killed." Harry tensed in remembrance. Hermione's smile saddens but she narrowed her eyes to Harry, "See. Every time I talk about Cedric, you remember immediately. You tense and you go into this desperation somewhat mourning look which I did when Ron left us from searching the Horcruxes."

"But-" Harry continued.

"It's not the only clue," Ginny them. "I remember sometimes in Quidditch you try not to watch the boys and the girls… assets."

Harry's face coloured in pink. Hermione nodded, "and your obsession with Malfoy wasn't normal." This time Harry's face turned bright red. Ron sniggered in disgust and humour.

"I have plenty of clues that lead me to think about your sexuality but I will refrain saying as you need to realize this behaviour yourself but I will tell you some points to bear in mind with." Hermione opened the muggle notebook and gave it to the blushing Harry, "Read the Title."

Harry gulped and cleared, "Hermione's Guide to Sexuality."

Ron spluttered and laughed like a maniac which was suddenly silence with Ginny and Hermione's glare. "Sorry…" he mumbled.

Hermione and Ginny urged Harry to continue and he did, "Step One: To Understand. One, Having Same-Sex Fantasy doesn't mean you're gay…" Harry coughed and blushed, "Can I read this at home?"

The silence was unnerving but Hermione nodded in understanding, "You can read that later but I want you to answer my questions." Hermione gave him a knowing smile. Harry could only nod as he watches Ron and Ginny listening to the conversation.

"Do you feel a bit attracted to the same sex?" Hermione started.

"I don't know," Harry fidgeted in his seat. "I don't think so."

"What did you feel when Cho kissed you?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "I told you guys about it."

"Humour me." Hermione's smile started to widen. Harry doesn't know what will hit him.

"It was wet," Harry answered, "A bit uncomfortable."

"What about with me?" Ginny asked.

They don't know how uncomfortable Harry was, "it's was fine."

"Fine?" Ginny questioned, "Harry… If you ask a guy about how it was to kiss a girl, they'll immediately brag about it no matter how awkward it is."

Hermione nodded, "Have you ever felt shy when Oliver and the guys change clothes or shower with you?"

Harry's eyes widen and he nodded, not trusting his voice.

"Have you ever found yourself thinking that maybe you're not attracted to the girl you are supposed to be attracted with?"

Harry nodded again, his eyes reaching out to Ron for help. This was very embarrassing.

"Did you ever try to do things so that you can be closer to a person like for example, arrive early for Quidditch so you can be closer to Oliver?" Hermione was very persistent.

Harry's eyes widen, "How did you…" Hermione had a smug smile as he continued, "…know?"

"People always tell me that you were eager to learn quidditch but I always see you watching Oliver every practice match." Hermione told with a wider smile than before. "Now then…" Hermione took Harry's hands, "close your eyes."

Harry closed his eyes immediately hoping to get it done fast, "I want you to imagine a naked Cho." Harry could hear Ron sniggering followed by a slap from Ginny to silence him. Harry nibbled his lips but did what Hermione wanted. He imagined the average female body; curves everywhere, the upper curves of breasts, the small width of their waist and the large curl of their hips.

"Now I want you to imagine a naked Oliver," Hermione told. "No, I want you to remember the image of a naked Oliver." Harry instantly remembered the soft but slight curve of Oliver's hips the firm and slender structure that Harry wanted to touch. How would it feel to explore the wonders of Oliver's body? Unconsciously Harry gripped Hermione's hands tightly.

"Harry!" Hermione called him out of his fantasy, "you can open your eyes now." Harry swears that he could hear a complacent tone in Hermione's voice. Harry followed Hermione's command knowing why Hermione was so smug but Hermione was wrong.

Hermione look at him in curiosity so did Ron and Ginny, "I am guessing that I am partially correct." Harry gulped in realization and with a blush he retorted, "I should have a drink or two with Oliver. I miss not having to watch and fantasize about his body."

Ron choked on his saliva.


	2. The Malfoy Intervension

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! The only thing that I can really say I own is my OMC and he will be introduced this Chapter!

Author's Note: As you guys can see I am using British English rather than its American Counterpart. My Color is Colour and my Airplane is Aeroplane. =D I'm telling you guys so you won't have to point it out to me. It's quite obvious though.

I hope you like my story too! if you spot some wrong grammatically constructed sentence then please correct it for me so I can check it up and change it. I don't have a Beta.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry Potter was a wizard but he wasn't just any wizard. Of course not! He was the Boy-Who-Lived-Twice, the Triwizard Champion of his generation, the Defeater of Voldemort, a Hero and his name already written in Books as his pictures were almost seen every day in the Daily Prophet.

Harry sighed the third time this evening. He watched as witches danced with wizards in the glorious Malfoy Grand Ballroom in gratitude to Harry and the Order for once again vanquishing the Dark Lord. He watched Ron twirl Hermione with affection. He was happy for his two best friends; their love was refreshing to his heart in the middle of the war and even today. Ginny and Dean joined the fun too. He saw Luna and Neville talking to each other at the side.

The Malfoys' were a bunch of strict Purebloods but they were trying. Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley were in a tense conversation with each other. Harry smiled. He could see Lucius Malfoy complaining to his wife after the event. Narcissa Malfoy and Molly Weasley were the perfect example of a truce; so much better than their better halves. They were chatting like long lost best friends with Andromeda Black, who had Teddy Lupin perched in her lap sleeping.

He looked towards the dance floor and was instantly pulled by a red haired Weasley, "Come on and dance Harry!"

Harry tripped in nothing completely caught off guard and his face planted in the floor. A giggle escaped Ginny's mouth, "How many left feet do you have?"

"One," Harry grumbled.

"You okay there, Harry?" Dean asked as Harry pulled himself up.

"Your girlfriend caught me off guard," Harry complained.

"Its cause you're being antisocial and refuse to dance!" Ginny stuck her tongue out.

Dean agreed, "Dance a little, Mate! This is supposed to be a happy day. It's not every day the Malfoys' open their House for some dancing!"

Harry sighed for the fourth time, "I'll be borrowing my little sister then. Prepare me some drinks after, this saviour is thirsty." He pulled Ginny and stuck his tongue to Dean's direction. Ginny was giggling the whole time.

So Harry proceeded to waltz Ginny with all his concentration. His Dancing skills were close to none and it was eating both his energy and time. Ginny notice this and took the lead in which he was grateful of and suddenly the partner changed. He stared at the woman in his arms dancing like an alien. Hermione coughed to gain his attention motioned to dance the said woman. He sighed for the fifth time and danced never caring if he steps on the woman's feet or not.

Another dance partner came and as if the women were lining up for a chance to dance him, his time was slowly wasting away dancing women he didn't know. Some had sweaty hands, some had a decency to wear gloves, some had strong irritating perfumes, some even had awful body odour, some girls where nice enough to lead him seeing as he can't dance to save a life while some where so bubbly that his ears were bleeding from all the conversations he was forced to endure.

His mind wondered as he danced, never minding the switching of partners now. If some girls decided to talk to him, he merely nodded and answered politely not taking effort to continue the conversation.

"You're still horrid at dancing, Scarhead." Blonde Hair, smug smile, and a strong male perfume greeted him as his new partner. Harry blinked in astonishment. Draco Malfoy smirked like the handsome devil that he is, "You really need dancing lessons. You are the Head of The Potter and Black Family."

"Shut up, Ferret." Harry mumbled in embarrassment.

"Let me lead." And Malfoy did. Harry's back, who was slouching, was forced to be straightened as Draco Malfoy pushed Harry's body towards himself in an intimate posture. Draco admired the blush Harry wore. "Left foot first," Draco murmured in Harry's ears which added more colour to the Boy-Who-Lived's face.

Harry never expected that he can dance as well as Draco but he can or rather he is. While Draco was leading, he was following rather well too and he was enjoying it.

"How did you…" Harry asked.

The Slytherin smirk in Draco's lips was so alluring to Harry, "It's because you're just gay to my charms, Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Die."

Harry almost tripped in surprise if not for Malfoy supporting him, who smirked in realization, "You're Gay!"

Harry hushed him with a gentle pat on the neck where his right hand was resting, "I just realized two weeks ago. So how did you make me dance this well?" Harry's eyes wondered to Hermione who was gossiping with some on the Hogwarts girls in their year.

"It's not the matter of magic, Scarhead. I am leading and you are following. We are dancing and clearly I am in the Male lead as you are dancing in the female lead." Malfoy smirk was so irritating to Harry.

"To put it simpler to your Gryffindor mind," Malfoy continued, "You are a submissive man when it comes to relationships which my mother believes."

The Music stopped and Malfoy let go of his hands and waist with a bow which Harry returned. With no hesitation Draco dragged Harry towards Ron and told, "We have to talk. I need my questions answered."

Harry's eye brow rose but stayed silent and let Draco guide him to a seat as Ron called for Hermione. Was he just set up? Silence reined the table where Draco, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat.

"What is it, Malfoy?" it was Hermione who broke the nervous atmosphere.

"Tell me how you can be sure that the Dark Lord is gone for sure." Draco demanded like he always does. Ron rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione for explanation. His girlfriend was the right woman for the job in this situation and Harry followed what Ron did with a cheeky grin to Hermione.

Draco snorted, "Are they that useless, Granger?"

This time it was Hermione who grin while Ron and Harry glared at the Blond haired man with little to none malice. "They have their uses." Hermione ushered them with a small whack in the head.

"Why would you ask something like that Malfoy?" Hermione's eyes narrowed at the blonde, "Haven't you been listening to the news?"

Draco shook his head, "The ministry is keeping how and what you did a secret. The people know the list of heroes who contributed but not how you actually vanished Snake Face."

Hermione's suspicious face turned into horror as she exclaimed, "But People need to know the truth!"

Draco was taken aback with the instant reaction but was more surprised with who disagreed next. Harry frowned, "I think it is better this way."

Ron remained silent as Hermione started to rant about the People Rights, "The people have the right to be informed, to know what happened, how it happened and be reassured that it wouldn't be happening again!"

Harry stopped Hermione, "…and have people making Horcruxes?"

Hermione's shut her mouth and her lips thinned. Ron took his girlfriend's hand in comfort. They personally know the horrors of Horcruxes, how hard it was to be with it and how extremely difficult it was to destroy.

"What is this Horcruxes that you speak of?" They turned to Draco who looked immensely interested as he listened to their conversation.

"A Horcrux is a product, an object, where a wizard or a witch anchors a piece of his soul to. It is terribly difficult to destroy and very utterly dangerous. It's an Evil piece of Magic since you need to commit an act of supreme evil to make one; by killing someone, ruthless murder." Hermione told, her voice bland with flavour in remembrance to all the foul things they had experience dealing with Voldemort's Horcruxes.

Draco's mind registered what Hermione said in Silence which Harry once again broke, "It was because of Horcruxes that Voldemort was able to resurrect himself from the first time he was vanished."

Draco nodded. Ron and Hermione lean in each other's presence for strength. A pang of jealousy crept towards Harry's heart. He clenched it away knowing his jealousy was not at the person but at the love his best friends shared.

"Horcruxes? The Dark Lord had more than one?" Draco turned to Harry seeing as Hermione was still too emotional about the topic.

"Yes," Harry continued, "Seven actually." If Harry wasn't too serious and sad about the topic he would have laughed at Draco's exceptionally frightened face. Harry eyed Ron and Hermione who was also looking at Draco's reaction in slight amusement. The Slytherin was horribly terrified.

"And you have destroyed all of them?" Harry had to commend Draco's façade.

"All Seven," Ron cleared the doubts in the young Malfoy.

"Out of curiosity, is the Diary my father-" "Yes," Hermione stopped Draco.

"Harry destroyed it in the Chamber of Secrets in our 2nd year with a Basilisk's fang," Ron continued, "When we disappeared in our 7th year we were searching for the rest of the Horcruxes."

Draco's face was still stoic but Harry could see a flash of Disgust in it and Curiousity as he asked, "And the rest?"

"Let's see," Hermione opened seven fingers up towards Malfoy, "The Diary, His snake for one which Neville defeated with the Gryffindor Sword, The Gaunt Ring which was said to be from Slytherin's Line, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem and…" Hermione looked at Harry.

"And? That's just 6, Granger." Draco told with eye brows raised.

"And Me," Harry continued for Hermione who looks as if she swallowed something awful. "Ever wondered how I can speak Parseltounge? It was because of a piece of his soul in me. I sometime have visions of what he sees and sometime feel what he feels."

Draco's stoic façade contorted into visible disgust not hiding it now, "I have to live with the bastard and you have some of the bastard's soul in you? That's disgusting Potter. I wonder how you're still as innocent as you are today!"

Harry smirked, "Why thank you, Git. I never expect for you to compliment me!"

"That's not what I bloody meant!" Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's Dramatics which elicits some smile back to the female of the Golden Trio.

"It was hard," Hermione gulped her memories still fresh.

"Especially the locket," Ron mumbled "…and Harry's…"

"And where did you find those things?" The Golden Trio smiled inwardly as Draco continued to inquire. "I know about the Diary, the Snake and Harry but the rest are basically Historical Artefacts! The Founder's things too and you bloody destroyed it… The stupid bastard is too easy to guess."

Harry laughed a little. Only Draco can sound this smug and complain at the same time. "The Diadem was in Hogwarts in a Hidden Room which is D.A. secret," Harry smirked at Draco's irritated face as he continued, "the Locket was difficult to find but we discovered it at Umbridge's Neck, the Guant Ring was discovered by Professor Dumbledore and the cup we raided at the Lestrange Vaults in Gringotts."

Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly stared as Draco started to laugh hysterically like a maniac which is very unlikely to happen. He realized how uncouth he was being his masks was immediately placed in his face but humour was still in his eyes, "You three raided the Lestrange Vaults?"

Harry nodded but asks, "Vaults? They just showed us one."

Draco chuckled, "Oh you only got an ogle on one." Suddenly Draco's eyes brighten in anticipation, "Potter, you are gay right?"

Ron and Hermione was the one to nod this time as Harry was uncomfortable at the question. Draco's smirk was once again plastered in his face, "Let me introduce you to someone." The Malfoy stood up, "He's feeling introvert right now so I have to get him so stay there and I believe you'll meet someone interesting." He immediately run towards what Hermione could see was the garden.

Ron gazed upon Harry, "What was that about?"

Harry shrugged. He can never understand what Draco Malfoy was up to next, "I don't know. I can never know what the Blonde is thinking."

"You dance well with him," Hermione raised a suspicious topic. "You guys were practically hip to hip!" Ron nodded hurriedly in agreement.

"He was being the same old git he is…" Harry blush a little as he remembered the way he danced with the Blonde Slytherin, "apparently I am better if I dance in the Woman's part than the Men's." Ron could only snort as Hermione began to grow excited for Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to start romancing about to men being in love when a large, "Let go of me, Draco!" echoed across the ballroom. Draco whacked the man's head he was dragging and turned to the guest, "Continue what you were doing. This man is just too antisocial for my liking ad I'm trying to introduce him to the Golden Trio over there."

Hermione and Ron looked at Draco in amusement while Harry chuckled. Hermione saw a man with short black hair, tall and muscled stature, long perfect nose but wide and prominent jaw line. The man had gorgeous blue eyes. He was handsome for the better word and he was taller than Ron or Draco. Hermione speculated that he was as tall as Bill Weasley. Draco pushed the man to his chair beside Harry to sit while Draco got himself another chair and sat beside the mystery man. Hermione looked at Harry's eyes then to the unknown man. They're eyes were very pretty like jewels.

"Aden I'd like you to meet the Golden Trio, Golden Trio meet Aden Morris who is now Aden Morris Lestrange." Draco told the Trio, "Guess what Aden."

"What?" the man named Aden scowled at the Blonde.

"They raided the vaults you now own." Draco told as Aden perked up in interest.

"Oh?" Aden eyed the three. His eyes scanned Ron and Hermione and settled on the hands intertwined, "Look Draco a Weasley has a girl and you don't. Score one for Weasley and None to Malfoy." Aden grinned towards the Malfoy who whacked him again. Ron and Hermione chucked in amusement.

Aden's eyes gaze upon Harry and just like with Ron and Hermione, his eyes scanned the Saviour from head to his shoes as if judging what Harry's reaction. Aden's eyes meet with Harry's Greens. The wide grin in Aden's lips couldn't have spread bigger but it did, which caught Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live-Twice, in surprise.

Aden suddenly pushed his chair back and stood beside Harry. "Nice to meet the man who defeated the Snake faced Bastard, Aden Morris at your service." Aden dramatically dropped in the floor and took Harry's right hands in his placing a deliberate kiss on it which made Harry blush red. Harry could hear Hermione giggle and if he was keeping attention to the crowd he'll see the rest of the girls he knew mimic Hermione. Draco was visibly smirking at him as Ron was taken aback.

"Please sit down," Harry stammered. Aden sat down following Harry's request.

"Nice to meet the Golden Trio that made Draco's life amazingly hard!" at this Ron offered his hand, "Ron Weasley at your service and you better not kiss my hand." Aden flashed another eye melting grin as they shook hands.

"Hermione Granger and you can kiss my hand anytime." Hermione offered her hands against Ron's complaints.

Aden stood up, bend over the table to kiss the lady's hands, "Nice to meet the lady who caught Viktor Krum's attention as I heard." Hermione blushed. The man had a silver tongue, so much flattery and Hermione could speculate that this man was also mischievous.

Hermione observed Harry's reaction and felt everything but disappointment. Harry was as red as a Weasley's hair. He was fidgeting as if he wanted to say something. Hermione gasp a little bit in amusement as she knows how Harry was becoming.

"You know plenty about them," Draco snorted. "You should be the one introducing yourself, stupid. Were you so angry about having named Lestrange that you forget your manners?"

Aden rolled his eyes at Draco then told like a machine, "Aden Morris. Unfortunately since the goblins discovered my git of a father is Rabastan Lestrange and the only known person with the direct linage of the main family, now the heir to the filthy rich of said family. My mother is a muggle born who died when she delivered me. As Draco said, I am a Bastard. My mother never married the git and I am so thankful for that."

Ron avoided his drink afraid of choking on it as he asks, "Rabastan Lestrange? The husband of Bellatrix?"

Draco and Hermione rolled their eyes at Ron's question, "Nah, that's Rodolphus. My father's the younger one who I hope never touched the woman." They shivered at the thought of Bellatrix.

"If you want to ask where I get my smashingly handsome face I have to refer you to my Mother's good genes," Aden grin at Hermione whose lips twitched in amusement, "and if you want to ask what my upbringing is I have to refer you guys to my Grandparents who spanks me whenever they hear me cause havoc in school."

Hermione's deduction was final. This man was mischievous, blunt and knows what he can offer. Hermione counted how many times Harry sneak glances at the man beside him and lost count. Harry had a crush! The problem is if Harry acknowledges the said crush.

"How very confident of you," Draco drawled.

Aden grinned at the Malfoy, "I know what I can give."

Draco turned to his back and saw someone point to Narcissa Malfoy who was calling him. Draco excused himself with a smirk at the red Harry who was looking at him and blushed redder. Hermione was the next to smirk as Ginny motioned at the back of Harry and Aden to dance with Ron. Ron, clueless as ever, just followed Hermione's lead.

"It was nice to meet you, Mister Lestrange but the night is nearly coming to an end and I'd like to dance some more." Hermione told in her most innocent voice she can muster. Harry discreetly glared at her knowing what she was doing. Hermione can only smile at him as innocent as she was. Basically it was Ginny who motioned her to leave them alone.

"Aden, please, No Mister Lestrange or any formal names for me…" Aden told with a nodded. "Pleased to meet you too Ron, I can use a game of Chess sometime."

Ron blinked but nodded with a hesitant smile, "Sure mate."

Harry and Aden could only watch as they were completely left alone to their own devices. Aden looked at Harry and sigh, "how subtle of them."

Harry jumped a bit, "you notice?"

Aden nodded "Draco wasn't as obvious since the Weasley Girl asked Narcissa Malfoy to call the git but your friend Ron's face were very obvious."

Harry chuckled, "Ron's always that obvious. You must forgive them, we just discovered that my interest is-" "in the same gender," Aden interrupted.

"Draco?" Harry needed to ask who told the man but he wanted the conversation to continue.

Aden nodded with a grin, "Who else would spread your secrets like that?" Aden stood up and offers his right hand to Harry, "Since the crowd want us to get to know each other how about a dance?"

Harry began to grew embarrass, "I'm not a good dancer."

Aden took his hands and urged him to stand, "just as I'm not a good singer. I don't like dancing with people but I'll make some exceptions. I'll lead."

Harry could feel something ridiculous in his stomach. Has he eaten something foul? Harry eyed the man in curiosity. Questions wanting to be answered flooded his mind. Harry was still blushing red as they started to dance. Their body touching and Harry observed that Aden's right hand was in his waist and his left hand was linked to Harry's.

"Are you left handed?" Harry blurted completely out of the blue.

"Yes, how did you know?" Aden's face looked down at Harry's. The man was tall.

"Draco positioned himself like this but in the opposite direction." Harry's face contorted in curiosity, "Hogwarts? Durmstrang?"

"Curious, aren't you?" Aden twirled Harry which gained a glare from Harry.

"No twirling please. You're making me nauseous." Harry's blush lessened as he continued to glare. He was twirled once again and this time he subtly smacked Aden's neck with his left hand which was resting in Aden's right shoulder.

"Hey!" Aden jumped at the movement, "My necks sensitive!"

"Then stop twirling me," Harry hissed at the man. It was hard to reach the man's neck really. "You're ridiculously tall."

Harry could hear Aden snort. "And don't tell me that I am ridiculously short or I'll apparate you to Antarctica and leave you there to freeze. Malfoy wards won't stop me." Harry pinched the skin he could touch.

"Ouch," Aden mumbled. "No twirling. Yes, Sir. And No telling Harry that he is short!" Harry shook his head as a grin make way through to the Blue eyed man again, "and to answer your question, I was home schooled. My Grandparents were too scared that my father might find me to send me anywhere."

"That's got to be lonely," Harry told feeling relief when the other couples twirled but Aden and He merely continued to waltz.

"Sometimes," Aden smiled "but I learned plenty."

"I thought you were a half-blood? You lived with your mother's parents then which were muggles? How about your magical education?" Harry tilted his head and green eyes gazed upon blue.

"That's what's so amazing about my grandparents. Muggles but they manage to get both Magical and Muggle tutors." Aden responded. It was clear in his voice the love he held for his grandparents.

"You must love them so much," Aden knew that Harry needn't ask to know the answer but Aden nodded anyway.

"After I settled the entire Lestrange problem and completely redecorated the Lestrange Manor which I will be changing the name, I'll get the two out of France and migrate here." Aden put his chin in Harry's head that's how short Harry was compared to the giant.

"Giant," Harry mumbled and was utterly surprise as he was whirled again by the said man. Harry scowled and when the time came to change partner, Harry grinned cheekily as he maneuverer himself to the next person and Aden had a girl as a partner in exchange.

It was Aden's time to glare but refusing to give in to The Harry Potter's taunts, he danced with the three more girls when his introvert attitude screamed at him to snag Harry and do a Disappearing act but seeing as everybody was watching the dance floor made him more irritated at the events.

He once again glared at Harry who stuck his tongue childishly at him and with no ounce of patience left, he left his current dance partner grabbed Harry's shoulder and dragged the Saviour outside to the Gardens where he prefers.

All that time, Harry was grinning.


	3. Sapphires and Emeralds

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter!

**Author's Note: **If you spot some wrong grammatically constructed sentence then please correct it for me so I can check it up and change it. I hope you guys like it!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry felt the cold creeping in his fingertips. He was taken surprise when he suddenly felt warm. He looked at the person beside him who was grinning as if expecting a show of gratitude. Harry merely rolled his eyes.

"Can't even get a thank you from Cinderella," Aden mumbled to himself but Harry heard it just fine and blushed at the thought of being called Cinderella. Harry could see Aden's muggle heritage and it humbled him that the man was living both worlds at once.

"I'm a man!" Harry snorted at Aden.

Aden looked at him with another heart pounding grin that Harry is beginning to know too well. "Come and sit down, Cinderella." He patted the grass floor beside him and told the shorter man, "Let us talk about your step sisters and evil step mother~"

Harry smacked the hands that were slowly creeping on his own, "Stop being dramatic." Harry felt at home interacting with Aden. He felt as if he had known Aden for years.

"I just swept you out of the dance floor and into the wide space of the night and strolling along a wonderfully made garden," Aden opened his arms upward towards the moon. "I'd like to think myself as Prince Charming and not Cinderella."

"Nothing's wrong with being Cinderella," Harry continued as he sat on beside the mystery man, "I'd have myself a fairy godmother while the Prince Charming's just boring with his work in the palace."

Aden's blue eyes stared at Harry. The Saviour felt helpless in the stare. Harry saw Aden's lips twitch, "Prince Charming's job is not boring." Aden's face neared Harry whose pink coloured cheeks turned red. "Prince Charming had to look everywhere for Cinderella and when he found Cinderella he had to make sure the young lady was thoroughly shag as punishment for living him at the Garden to freeze."

"Oh," Harry felt surprise in his bold voice, "and if I leave you here now, I'll receive the same punishment then?" He titled his head in an innocent way and smiled like an angel at the man. Harry observed that if Aden came closer he would have a perfect chance to kiss Harry's lips.

Aden blinked like an owl and retracted his face away from Harry's to stare at the stars, "Do you have a succubus blood in you?" Harry's gaze never left the man. His green eyes followed every little movement and his ears hear every little breathe. Harry only needed to focus and he swore he would have heard his heart running while his stomach was acting ridiculous again.

Aden sneaked a glance at Harry and proceeded to blush his own pink as Harry was still smiling at him and his green emerald eyes still following his every move, "Stop staring."

Harry smirked, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Aden shook his head seeing the smile, "You're making me want to shag you right here, right now." Aden knew he was dealing with a Half Slytherin especially after seeing the smirk.

"What's stopping you?" Aden gripped the grass where his hand rested as the question left Harry's mouth; left Harry's pink and utterly kissable lips. Damn the younger man for not knowing how utterly delectable he is!

Aden glared at the moon, "I don't want to be some experimental love story for you." Aden could hear Harry's breathing hitch, "I am unquestionably attracted to you." Blue eyes meet Green's and as if staring right at each other's soul, they both smile.

"I refuse to have a one night stand with you…" Aden's whisper barely reached Harry's ears but it did and it warmed Harry's heart even a little. Spark of hope lighted but clenched it away seeing it was just their first meeting and Harry doesn't know what the future holds.

"I though myself asexual…" Aden admitted to the Saviour, "I heard about you before but my attention was caught when I saw you with Draco in his Family's trial."

Aden's grip at nothingness tightened as the taste of the truth hit his tongue, "It was the first time where I felt the need to possess someone so entirely that I fear myself turning Dark to obtain you."

Harry listened to Aden with another round of red coloured cheeks. "There you are speaking for a man who put you through a lot of suffering," Aden scanned Harry's face, "So much forgiveness in a man who barely even towered my frame." Aden took Harry's right hand in his left hand and clutched it to his chest, "I saw eyes begging to cry, a body desiring to retreat and a face full of worries to a Death Eater who did what he thought was correct for his family."

Harry was silent as he listened to Aden breathing after and once again Aden decided to speak, "the second time I saw you was in Diagon Alley." Harry lowered his gazed to the ground raking his head for the memories of ever meeting the man.

"I was too afraid to approach you," Aden grinned, "There you were eating ice cream with your Godson and in the windows were photographers taking picture and fans wanting autographs."

"Why didn't you introduce yourself to us then?" Harry asked his voice small and inquisitive, "Teddy and I would have welcomed you to our table."

"I am a son of a Death Eater."

Harry raised his head and gave him a look of apprehension, "And? Draco was a Death Eater and I'd still welcome him."

Aden smiled; he knew that Teddy and Harry would without a doubt. "See," Aden exclaimed, "You see past what society sees. Your eyes gaze upon the man and not the name. I have never met a man quite like you."

Harry knew that if Hermione and Ron would see his blushing face, he'll never be able to breath amongst the teasing. Aden was a man of words; a man who grew mostly in the Muggle World but still fitted perfectly in the Magical Community.

"Let's not discuss little old me," Harry dismissed the topic smiling tensely but appreciatively at Aden, "Maybe not old. Old is your title."

This time it was Aden who smacked his head, "I am only 4 years older than you!"

"So you spoke about your Grandparent?" Harry changed the subject, "If I need a baby sitter for Teddy, can I ask them? They did a great job with you." Harry marvelled the blush he caused in Aden's face. He can flatter someone too.

"They're still in France," Aden told.

Harry tilted his head, "You're French?"

Aden shook his head, "We immigrated there after my mother gave birth."

"But you can speak French then?" Harry had always wanted to learn French and visit the land. It was said to be amazingly romantic.

Aden nodded with a grin, "And I can speak English too." Harry learned that a gentle smack wouldn't really erase the mischievousness of the man and just proceeded to roll his eyes visibly at him.

"If you continue to be this mischievous, I'm afraid of introducing you to my Godson." Harry expressed, "and please don't visit the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. I fear what you can do with the things George sells."

And of course Harry caught Aden's attention. He should have just kept his mouth shut about it. "What's this Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"It's in Diagon Alley…" Harry bit his lips thinking how he evade answering the question but gave up at the excited grin Aden flashed Harry.

"I've only been to the Bank, Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions… I refused to be drag by Mrs Malfoy all over the Alley to buy stuff for this event." Aden proclaimed as he shivered knowing full well how the Malfoy Matriarch can be when it comes to shopping.

"It's a joke shop founded by the Weasley twins," Harry tensed a little in remembrance.

Aden placed Harry's right hand in Harry's mouth to silence him, "Don't. It's making you uncomfortable. I'll just visit it tomorrow." Harry didn't know how to react. He was happy that Aden was not to push but was very nervous because George and Aden meeting each other could be a nightmare! Harry wanted to keep Aden away from the shop; the already mischievous man would cause worse for the Malfoys but the grin, oh that happy grin, stopped him.

_I hope the Malfoys ready for you,_ Harry thought to himself as he heard Aden asking about the products. "Do they have something that can change Draco's hair colour?" Aden asked and Harry could only nod with a prayer. He noted to himself to remind the Malfoys about this discovery.

"Grandfather would have enjoyed coming to the joke shop then," Aden smiled. Harry noticed the tenderness in Aden's voice.

"I take it that the naughtiness is inherited?" Harry saw the grin again in Aden's face.

"Grandfather always challenged me to prank Grandmother but," Aden turned sheepish, "Grandmother's too scary to prank… maybe when the Manor is done and they'll come back in England."

"When are they coming back?" Harry was curious. Maybe Aden would introduce them.

"A month or two from now probably; the Manor is almost done," Aden said. "My Grandfather has been nagging at me for being so slow with the affairs. He's excited to come home to his mother land." Harry was excited too. He would love to meet the Grandparents who raised Aden. Aden's eyes sparkled with delight when he talked about his Grandparents and Harry absolutely loves the colour like Sapphires.

"You have beautiful eyes," Harry grinned to Aden. Harry knew it surprised Aden.

"Look who's talking," Aden's left hand reached to Harry's chin and inclined Harry's head upwards ogling at Harry's green eyes, "Emerald like."

"Yours are like Sapphires," Harry's breathing skipped in anticipation, "People say I have my mother's eyes."

Aden smirked, "I know I have my Grandmother's eyes."

"Harry!" Aden reluctantly let go of Harry as Hermione and Ron called out. Harry saw Hermione's smug smile.

"I think it's time for you guys to go inside," Hermione told.

"The Party's ending and it can't end without you," Ron grinned boyishly at his best friend. Ron's eyes going back and forth to Harry's blush and Aden's smirk.

Aden stood up and offered his left hand to Harry who took it without complaints, "Let's take Cinderella to the Dance Floor then." Harry hit Aden's shoulder with a gentle slap and glared at him. Harry rolled his eyes as Aden grinned again.

Hermione giggled in knowing while Ron's eyebrow raised in question, "A muggle fairy tale, Ron."

Aden took Harry's arms into his and interlinking them, "It's about someone being swept away by A Prince Charming. I'm that Prince Charming by the way so that lives the lady role to Harry."

This time Harry smacked Aden hard in the arms, "Dream on!"

Aden grinned, "You hit like Grandmother does. Careful though, you might grow grey hairs!" Harry rolled his eyes and ignored the man favouring to signal Hermione to lead them to the Ballroom. Harry couldn't help it but cheekily smiled to Aden, "I ask that you behave yourself, Prince Charming."

Hermione couldn't believe what she heard. Harry was flirting and was successful in making someone blush too! There she thought that this day would never come and here comes this illegitimate son of Lestrange and outright swept Harry to cloud nine! She and Ron shared a knowing look before nodding at Harry and Aden to follow them.

They could hear Aden whisper to Harry, "I expect a reward after, Emerald Eyes." Hermione felt a shiver in her spine. She felt as if he was intruding at a private moment. Was this how Harry felt when she and Ron choose to flirt?

"I'll personally introduce you to George Weasley…" Harry told with his own whisper. Hermione looked at Ron's confused face. Hermione gave Harry a questioning look. 'Later' Harry mouthed to her.

When they entered the busy room, Lucius Malfoy was already half way done with his speech. Aden settled Harry to a chair near Draco Malfoy, Ron and Hermione was seated in front of them in the round table. Harry listened as the Head of the Malfoy Family said his thanks to Harry as stoic as any person can possibly be. Harry nodded his head to Lucius.

"Harry Potter as much as my Pride hates to admit it, thank you." Lucius ended his speech and the floor erupted in cheers. Aden and Ron was sniggering like children. Hermione and Harry could only roll their eyes as Draco glared at them.

Harry watched as another person said his thanks but Harry's gaze landed to Narcissa who reached out for Lucius to sit with them. A Family who made the wrong choices for the right reasons; they were the Malfoy Family, a wonderful family amongst the bad crowd. How wonderful would it be if he had something that this family have? Complete devotion to each other.

Harry swallowed the drink near his hand. Aden looked at him in worry, "Are you okay?" Harry nodded not trusting his voice, "That was my wine you drunk."

Harry's eyes widen, "Sorry."

Aden grinned again at him, "I'm just worried if you're drunk?"

"He's not that lightweight," Hermione interrupted their whispering and Harry saw the Malfoys and some Weasleys are gawking at the two of them.

Aden coughed and stood up, "I'll get another cup." He looked at Harry who eyed the self-replenishing cup of wine, "Water this time."

Harry nodded, "Please?" Not trusting his self with another glass of wine. Hermione and Ron eyed Aden walking to the Buffet table to fetch a glass. Harry didn't know how much control he had at the mystery man. Hermione knew by observation that Aden already has some developing attraction for Harry.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Narcissa Malfoy with an apologetic smile, "Narcissa, I would like to apologize to you in advance."

Everybody looked at the Malfoys while the Malfoys looked at each other in question and then to Harry for clarification, "It seems that I have unknowingly told Aden about Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I would like to warn you with the food you eat and the liquids you drink seeing as he is staying here for a while." Harry sincerely looked sorry. Molly and Arthur Weasley sighed knowingly.

"It seems that he will be visiting the shop tomorrow as he told me." Harry smiled sheepishly at them. Draco glared at the Saviour; blaming Harry with it.

Everybody in the table watched as Aden replaced the Goblet in Harry's front with a new one, "As much as I like to see you drunk, now's not the time for that so water for you." Aden noticed everybody's eyes on him oblivious to why, "Am I that gorgeous that everybody has to stare?"

For the first time everybody heard Narcissa Malfoy grumbled.


	4. Fell Perfectly in His Arms

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed.

**Author's Note:** If you spot some wrong grammatically constructed sentence then please correct it for me so I can check it up and change it.

I hope you guys like it!

Oh and as the story progresses I believe that the rating will turn M but the Mature Scenes will be posted somewhere else.

-0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 - 0 – 0 -

"Harry," the young Saviour at 18 years of age turned to the fireplace and saw Hermione with a very familiar smug smile.

"Are you doing something today?" Hermione asked concerned. He has been living in Grimmauld Place for the past months and he had hired many people to restore it to its former glory. He had refrained from inviting anyone to the house while it was still in renovation because he wanted to see the reaction especially from the Members of the Order. The place was nearly done; some paint and it's done.

"Nothing at the moment," Harry looked at the three men who were painting the ceiling and casting some spells to make it last. "The place is nearly done though. The workers have advised me to go out for 1 night so they can have everything finish."

"Perfect," Hermione told, "Can I come in?" Harry could hear the desire to see what's going on in Hermione's tone.

"Nice try, Mione…" Harry couldn't help but grin at triumphantly at Hermione's defeated groan. She had been so excited for Harry about Grimmauld Place. The Painting of Walburga Black has been removed by the Goblins but it cost a large sum of money and Kreacher died after the war, Grimmauld Place is amazingly quite. Harry had hire an Elf who was one of Dobby's friend. The Malfoy's give it to him actually but the elf asked if he could be freed like Dobby and Harry couldn't say no.

"Can't blame me for trying!" Harry laughed at Hermione's persistent tone, "George asked me if you can spare some time with him and help in arranging some products for him."

"How about Ginny?" Harry asked with worry.

Hermione laughed, "She's got a date with Dean."

Harry chuckled, "Oh! So I'm going to be staff of the day today?"

"Not just you Harry, us too." Hermione rolled his eyes, "George's got a lot to do. School starts one month from now. People will start coming in soon."

Harry shrugged, "Sure. I got nothing to do here."

Hermione beamed, "Good. You can come here anytime. We're already in the shop."

"You're there already?" Harry asked surprised a little but sighed and said, "I'm going through!" He grabbed some Floo Powder and shouted, "Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes!"

Harry felt the familiar sensation and when he opened his eyes he was met with a grinning George Weasley with a large box, "This one mate is over there. Get to work!" George pointed at the top of the staircase.

Hermione and Ron were already working on the display near the door. Harry sighed and took the ladder to reach the large space and saw two unoccupied bar, "George, The upper space or the lower one?"

"The upper one! Careful with the box; that's love Potion you're arranging!" George shouted from the opposite of the upper section.

Harry smiled as he thought of making someone named Aden Morris Lestrange drink some of the product on hand. His hands unconsciously started to arrange things as his mind began to wonder. He had been constantly day dreaming of the dark haired sapphire eyed man.

Harry was too busy day dreaming that he failed to notice the said man enter the shop with Draco as if they owned it. Aden nodded to Ron who was the first to notice and creped in Hermione's back with a grin, "Boo!"

Hermione's eyes widen and instantly move to slap the intruder but failed since Aden ducked downwards with a grin successfully evading it. George who was watching the whole thing was laughing like a maniac and Draco smacked the blue eyed man, "Have some manners!"

Hermione put her hands in her chest and continued to control her hectic breathing from the scare. Ron was grinning at her in which she glared as a response. It's like having Fred and George in the same time! Hermione glazed at Harry and was surprised that Harry didn't notice the new visitors. Her lips turned up; if she gets a scare then Harry has too as well.

Hermione pulled Aden and pointed at Harry. Aden's smile got bigger while Ron, Draco and Fred continued to watch the events that took place.

Aden slowly crept towards the ladder that Harry was sitting on; Aden looked up to observe. Hermione watched as Harry place the box and looked behind him directly at George, "I'm done. Do you have any more that I-" Aden wrenched the ladder sideways and waited for Harry to fall. Harry shrieked, closing his eyes baring himself for the large thud as he falls.

When Harry opened his eyes, he found himself in the arms of the Sapphire eyed stranger that he had been daydreaming of for the whole week. Harry fell perfectly in Aden's arms. Harry glared at the man and slapped him with all his might, "that was Scary!"

Draco and George were rolling with laughter but Hermione and Ron looked concerned. Harry was not the person who shouted with no reason.

"Ouch," Aden said putting Harry on the ground properly.

Harry grunted loudly and turned his head the opposite of where Aden was, "You deserve it!"

"Sorry," Aden looked at Harry. "I promise to not do it again."

Harry glared, "You better!"

Aden merely grinned, the large Harry melting kind of grin that Harry so love. "What are you doing there, Cinderella?"

Harry could only sigh and smile reluctantly at the mischievous man, "Helping my brothers arranging some Love Potion, Prince Charming."

Aden's grin brightened at the nickname in which Hermione began giggling at them, "You don't need a Love potion. You're doing great just being Harry Potter."

Ron opened his mouth and pretended to vomit, "You guys need to stop! Too much sugar!"

Harry's line of sight went to Draco, "You look properly groomed today, Malfoy?" And Draco was, hair perfectly styled and clothes perfectly ironed.

"Draco had some date with pureblood ladies," Aden told George, "and since he doesn't like the appointed woman; I let him try out some Canary Cream on the lady."

George gave his own grin, "How was it then?" Draco too was grinning like a loon.

"It was bloody amazing!" Aden told as he jokingly shook the ladder where George sat. "I'm wishing that Draco might hate the next candidate for his better half so I can test some of the products that I bought."

"Can't prank the Malfoys?" George asked with a slight smirk knowing full well that Harry had already warned the family. Hermione and Ron looked at each other as if Fred was there in a form of Aden. They get along well the only thing left is that they don't finish each other's sentence.

Aden jokingly elbowed Harry, "Apparently someone kissed and tell."

George wowed, "Kissed Harry now did yah?"

Aden wiggled his eye brow, "I can dream."

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Do you need anything of me, George?"

George was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at the scene and when Harry faced him his own Weasley grin was as large as Aden's, "You can put the boxes beside you downstairs to Ron and Hermione."

"Need help?" Aden said pulling his wand out.

Harry shook his head and waved his hands out to the boxes. All observer watch in awe as the Boxes floated downstairs. Hermione shrieked like a banshee, "Harry Potter! When and how did you start doing Wandless and Wordless Magic?"

Harry shrugged, "Don't know… I just woke up and just happened to do it?"

Ron rolled his eyes at the typical Harry response, "Did others saw you perform wandless magic, Mate?"

"Just Mrs Weasley," Harry took some of the Edible Dark Marks and munched on them. Harry looked at the astonished Aden who was also staring at Harry, "Stop staring!"

Aden smirked, "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

Harry raked his brain for an answer. He remembered their conversation at the ball in the gardens of Malfoy Manor and answered softly so Aden was the only one who could hear him, "You're making me want to shag you right here, right now."

This time it was Aden who was taken aback. It took him a while but with a smirk Aden repeated what Harry asked after in which Harry also mouthed, "What's stopping you?"

They grinned at each other looking right at each other's eyes when suddenly George forcefully separated them as he clutched Harry to his chest, "Mate, stop flirting with my brother!"

Aden smacked George in the head, "Give me the goods, George and I won't raid your stocks."

Draco rolled his eyes at the childishness while Ron's hands tightened its grip of Hermione's, "It feels like Fred sent Aden to comfort George and Harry." They could see the Harry whacking both Aden's and George's hands away from him.

Draco who heard the conversation, "Your mother would love Aden. My mother's already babying the man. Father approve of him too." Draco smirked as Aden twirled Harry towards George who also twirled the Saviour back. Harry glared at the two covering his mouth with his hands forcing the nauseous feeling to vanish.

"Your father?" Ron asked the Slytherin not masking his surprise.

"You might find Aden simple," Draco told, "but like Harry his humbleness is quite endearing." Draco got the biggest grin plastered in his face, "Just imagining how Harry would react when he knows that Aden is blonde, filthy rich in both muggle and magical community is making me excited!"

Hermione blinked at Draco she motioned him to continue, "His grandparents own some muggle hotels in Paris and England and He's business Sauvé himself. He started investing in the Wizard Electricity Project and the Lestrange Manor is the first Magical and Muggle friendly house capable of both Magic and Machine here in Britain."

Hermione gawped like a fish, "He's the one financing the American Wizards to expand here? I heard about it from Mr. Weasley but he didn't know who was behind the extension!"

Draco nodded, "He showed me the place where the branch will be placed before coming here. It's near Gringotts."

Ron completely zoned out as Draco and Hermione continued to talk about the workings of the business and the process of how electricity can exists with magic together but he understood something; Aden was also filthy rich too.

"Isn't he perfect already?" Ron grumbled.

Draco snorted, "He's got some weird complex on his blonde hair, and he can't sing which by the way you should never ask him to sing. It's just horrid."

"He's blonde?" Ron asked as Hermione too was shocked.

Draco smirked a little, "He glamours his hair black, I asked why and he says that it's weird since his hair is greyer than most blonde. He prefers it Black." Draco then cringed as he remembered Aden's handwriting in his letters to his grandparents, "He's handwriting is as horrid as Harry's; don't let him draw too."

"Nevertheless He and Harry are perfect for each other!" Hermione puffed at the two men who bare no romantic bone in their body. Hermione giggled as Aden took Harry into his Arms with a large back hug and his tongue stuck out at George who also stuck his tongue in retaliation. Hermione, Ron and Draco sniggered as Harry blush Weasley red.

Draco looked at his pocket watched and sigh, "Aden! We have to go to Gringotts, you need to fix the affairs of the Lestrange Vaults." Draco rolled his eyes at the childish pout he received.

Harry forced his way out of Aden's arms and glared, "Don't keep the goblins waiting. They're foul when you test their patience." Harry patted Aden's cheeks and continued to arrange the Edible Death Eater Marks to their container.

"Can't I get a kiss?" Hermione giggled at Aden's question.

Harry glared at the man and pointed to the door, "Keep dreaming." Draco chuckled as Harry pushed Aden towards the door. Draco followed and he kept on chuckling as he listen to Aden ask, "When are you going home? Will you be here after Five?"

Harry ignored the entire questions and turned to Draco, "See you at Kings Cross, probably. I'll be too busy refurnishing Grimmauld Place."

"You done with the place?" Draco eagerly asked, "Mother says she want to see it."

Harry nodded, "I'll invite you for Christmas then.

Aden pouted childishly at Harry and Draco as if he was younger than them, "What am I? Chopped liver? I want to visit Grimmauld Place too!"

Harry and Draco glared at him. Harry patted his head after, "Be good to Draco and you will." Draco couldn't help but smirk. If he needed blackmail; he just need to wave Harry's name at Aden and he'll have a dog ready to do anything.

"I can do that," mumbled Aden. Harry smiled at him. Draco fearing that they won't stop decided to drag Aden to the Bank while Harry watched with a larger smile.

When Harry entered the shop again he was greeted with three large smirks. George clasps his hands together and said with his Harry voice, "Be good to Draco and you will."

Ron and Hermione laughed as Harry threw a shoe at George, "You set that up!"

George wiggled his eyebrows, "I don't hear you complaining." Harry coloured like a tomato again.

"Aden was ogling you the whole time!" Hermione awed, "I'm going to show this memory to Ginny! She's going to go crazy! The way he caught you when you fell."

"I did not fell!" argued Harry, "He made me fell."

George grin somewhat mirrored Aden's, "Of course he did. He made you fall in love with him. Little Harry's all grown up! What will Mom say?" Hermione ushered the two Weasley boys and George was happy to oblige seeing as there were still plenty of things left to do in the shop.

Hermione began talking about Aden and Harry. Hermione observed Harry was turning red and smiled. Harry could only nod or shake his head as Hermione asked some embarrassing questions.

"Did you really kiss him?" Harry shook his head.

"Did he kiss you?" Harry shook his head.

"Did you say you like him?" Harry bit hit lips and shook his head.

"Did he say he likes you?" Harry's eyes widen a bit and he nodded. Hermione was giggling in happiness.

"You like him, don't you?" Harry nodded with a blush.

Hermione was giggling like Christmas came early, "tell me how he what happened in the ball."

Harry fidgeted, "He said that he saw me at the Malfoys' trial and was attracted that…" Harry blushed even harder, "I see past what society sees." Hermione giggled and urged him to continue as the memory was still so fresh to him. "He told me that he thought he was asexual until he met me."

Harry turned to Hermione fully; blush still red but his face so perfectly content. "Oh Hermione, he's got a silver tongue I tell you!"

"What did he said to you that got you redder than a Weasley?" Ron and George grew curious too. Hermione knew how great Aden was with words, "Can you still remember what he said?"

Harry nodded rapidly, "Of course I still remember every word! It was the first time someone said something so romantic to me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well? What are you waiting for? Tell us!"

Harry breathed to his nose, "I quote _'It was the first time where I felt the need to possess someone so entirely that I fear myself turning Dark to obtain you.'_"

The boys heard Hermione awed loudly. Harry's heart beat like a drum ringing in his ear as if he had run miles. Aden could charm any one with words but why Harry? Was it because Harry is the Boy-Who-Lived?

"He is so romantic?" Hermione sighed appreciatively.

"Romantic, Have great humor," in which George approved "amazing with words, rich, and he'll not bad to look at..." Ron nodded "but why me? Why not others then?"

This time Hermione sighed knowingly sad, "You always underestimate yourself, Harry." Hermione shooed the two Weasley again and spoke only when she made sure that nobody heard what she said next, "The man likes you because one, you look good and two, you don't judge people with what others say about them. Frankly, you have the man in your fingertips already; you just don't know it yet."

Harry looked at Hermione doubtfully. Weighting the pros and the cons if he believes in what the lady is saying.

Hermione smiled at Harry, "There is always doubt, Harry. Only time can tell what's true. Know that we'll be there for-" "Excuse me!" Aden appeared unexpectedly.

Harry felt himself slip as he tried to walk back and with a large thud, he fell clumsily to the floor. Hermione bent to help the Green eyed man but stopped when Aden was already at Harry's side. Aden hauled Harry by his hips as if the Boy-Who-Lived weighted like a feather, "Are you okay?"

Harry's blush was still there but he smacked Aden in the shoulder, "I told you to stop scaring me!" Aden grinned sheepishly.

Aden turned to George, "I forgot to give you this." Aden took some papers and gave it to George with a mischievous grin in which George mirrored. Aden patted Harry's head, "Got to go now! Be careful, Cinderella." And like a tornado, Aden disappeared faster than he had appeared. Harry dared to compose himself.

Ron peered into the papers, "What is it?"

George grinned, "It's about Business."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What kind of Business?"

Harry saw a glint in George's eyes, "Business."

Hermione knew they were up to no good!


	5. His House

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed.

**Author's Note:** If you spot some wrong grammatically constructed sentence then please correct it for me so I can check it up and change it.

I hope you guys like it! Oh and as the story progresses I believe that the rating will turn M but the Mature Scenes will be posted somewhere else.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry gaze proudly at the library and strolled confidently at the kitchens. It was amazing how Grimmauld Place has changed after the major renovation he had commissioned. The dark and forbidding aura in the dining room where the Order Meetings were held was now unrecognizable. The expensive furniture was repainted and polished. The colour of the house was a combination of everything and not just the nasty shade of puke green; some of the green in Harry's living room were Emerald like.

Harry sat down on the white sofa with silver and gold stitching's and stared at the Fire. His school trunks were already lined up perfectly near the Floo. He was waiting for Hermione and Ron to fetch him. He was nervous for two reasons. One, It was the first time someone he knows well to see the newly renovated Grimmauld Place and second he will be returning to Hogwarts to finish his education.

Minerva and the Hogwarts Board decided that an 8th year will be added to those that participated in the war whose education has been hindered which was practically everyone. The first years this year would be the next to finish after 7th year and additional to them where the second years. Harry heard from Hermione that there were no second year classes and plenty first years.

Harry stumped his left feet. Hermione and Ron were late! He sighed and continued to stare at the fireplace. Harry didn't know for how long he had stared but finally the Floo erupted in fiery flames and Hermione and Ron stepped out.

Hermione was of course apologizing for being late while Ron gaped at the design of the house. Hermione who had realize the place she had set foot in was like foreign land stopped apologizing ang mirrored Ron's gaping face.

"Do you like it," Harry bit his lip in anticipation, "I had the curtains tailored and the chairs polished."

Ron blinked at Harry and understood that he had not completely known his best friend and Hermione smiled with approval at the Saviour, "It's gorgeous!"

Ron nodded, "Didn't recognize anything except the structure of the living room!"

Hermione and Ron marvelled the Creamy paint of what was once dark coloured wallpaper. The large carpet that covered the whole living room was gone and was replaced with a wonderfully coloured Grey floor with a centre light green and inks of white carpet. The curtain had 2 layers; a white and see-through and a green satin drapes in the side tied with a white band of the see-through drapes.

Ron gaped at the windows, "You can sit on them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's called a window seat Ron."

Ron stared at the two, "It's bloody amazing! You don't have to bring a chair to watch what's going to happen outside!" Ron took one of the pillows in the window and sat to prove his point.

Hermione giggled. The Magical Community was so backwards with its advancement. Hermione glared at Harry, "You're amazing! Did you have help? This is like professional work!"

Harry raised his arms in surrender, "Just me, Promise."

The Large four sitters Canapé couch Harry sat was the centre of the room and beside it were two smaller size Love chair with the same design as the Canapé. Hermione gapped as she lean down to examine the couch, "Is this gold thread?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. I saw the couch in the storage where Kreacher kept Walburga Black's prized procession. For all we know, it could be." The couch was like a Victorian Antique embellished Gold and Silver structures as frame that holds the white cloth with gold stitching of intricate floral patterns.

Ron crunched his nose, "Do you have to use green?"

Harry laughed, "I like Green. The Kitchen has large splashes of red and the library is mostly Blue… Most of the Hallways have Yellowish pop up colours in them. Most of the walls are painted Creamy White."

"Stop talking and show us the place!" Hermione ushered the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well, we're on the first floor." Harry spread his arms. Smiling he went and opened the door, "The Piano has been tuned and polished too." Harry mentioned Hermione and Ron to go into the Hallway, "As you can see there are some yellow in them. I wanted to incorporate the Hogwarts colours."

True to what Harry said, the ceiling was painted creamy white and the walls were yellow, grey, white and brownish wallpaper of leaves. Pictures decorated some walls and Hermione observed that there were some paintings small and large. There were some plants in some side too. When they reached the stairs down they saw a large full length mirror.

"There are mirrors near ever stairs," Harry smirked, "I thought that Draco might find it fascinating." Hermione and Ron laughed and followed Harry downstairs. Ron touched the walls were the head of the House Elves was once displayed.

Ron gaped as a mirror greeted them when they reached downstairs like Harry said. Ron turned to Hermione, "When I'm going to go up, I'll see myself and when I'll go down…" "You'll also see yourself." Harry told.

"That's cool mate!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry grinned, "The mirrors are timed to conceal themselves when the night falls. It gets quite creepy if not." Ron shivered imagining watching himself in the mirror with something awful in his back at night while taking a piss downstairs.

Harry pointed to the Grand Painting of Hogwarts, "Walburga Black's painting is in the Attic in Stasis spell by the Goblins and I found this in an auction at Knockturn Alley." The troll feet was gone and the Circular mirror brought more style to the simple four long legged black table with gold embellished; Victorian antique Lamp in both side.

Harry opened the door to the Dining room where the Order Meeting was usually held. Ron's gaped at the dining table that greeted them. It was the same style with the living room's centre Canapé except that the cloth was reddish maroon in colour. Ron's eyes got bigger when he saw the large Magical Chandelier that decorated the ceiling and the floor was changed into magical tiles of ivory white.

"Mate," Ron gulped, "I think you turn this house into a Palace."

Hermione nodded eagerly in agreement, "It's beautiful, Harry!"

Harry blushed at the compliments, "I saw this in the attic too and had the cloth replaced. This was supposed to be black."

Ron sat at the head's chair and felt his head bumped into something and gaped again as he saw what it was, "Is that a diamond!?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know. Probably, the Blacks were said to be very luxurious. Kreacher was a sly little elf. I saw most of the beautiful things in the attic." Harry grinned as Ron began to eye the centrepiece of the table. There were two short rectangular shape vases with flowers oozing and cascading almost covering the red colour vases. Ron observed that the large dark cabinet where some of the expensive glassware was decorated was also repainted to silvery white and the back was changed into a mirror which made the Dining room expand.

Harry saw Hermione looking at the chandelier in interest. "I bought that one," Harry told Hermione. "I sold most of the unnecessary things like some dark coloured drapes, I sold some bed too and some furniture's. I had quite the sum when all was sold so I bought that."

Hermione hugged Harry with glee, "I heard you mention something like a library."

Harry laughed as he took Hermione and Ron upstairs to the 2nd floor. "This floor has a guest room and a room made for the two of you when you want to visit." Hermione completely forgot the library and grabbed Ron and Harry. She opened the door Harry pointed was theirs and stand in awe as she gazed upon the contemporary white bed with soft light red sheets and white puffy pillows.

Ron smacked Harry gently in the head, "You didn't have to spend money on us!"

Harry grinned, "The bed isn't expensive though. I bought it from Muggle London."

Hermione gawked at Harry, "That's a queen sized bed! Muggle or not, that's expensive."

Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "Well you guys are worth it."

Hermione's eyes watered as she and Ron hugged the life out of Harry. Harry merely laughed. Hermione began to open the drawer near the door and found nothing inside, "I'm going to bring some clothes."

Harry and Ron laughed as they watch Hermione started to open the red drapes that covered the windows, "You put a lot of windows in the house."

Harry nodded, "I like watching the sky. It feels free like flying."

Hermione grinned in agreement. She wasn't one to complain. The house was done wonderfully. Harry really did have much talent and he's still as humble as before. Harry smiled when she saw some of their pictures at the top of the fire place. The centre had the Order of the Phoenix displayed proudly in it while the smaller frames had Hermione in the left and Ron on the right.

"Don't want to see the library now?" Harry asked as Ron groaned.

Hermione beamed at the smaller man, "Lead the way!"

Harry smiled at the excitement Hermione displayed, already expecting it to happen. Ron rolled his eyes as they were once again grabbed out of the room and Hermione motioned Harry to lead them to the newly made library. They climbed the stairs and were once again greeted by a medium sized mirror but this time it had a cabinet full of muggle magazine below it, "It's were I got the ideas for the house."

When Harry pointed for Hermione to turn, the bushy haired woman grinned as she saw book neatly piled. Ron eyes widen and he couldn't help but compare the large cabinets to Hogwart's. The Cabinets stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Hermione gapped at the chairs and tables near the stairs.

"I completely demolished the rooms of this floor and made it into a library. The attic and Regulus Black's room was full of trunks magically expanded to fit hundreds of books." Harry told. There were five large bookcases that were lined horizontally contrasting to the vertical stair case. Hermione noted the one sitter comfortable looking window seat with recliners. She observed there were windows to the space were no bookcase where stationed.

Ron sat on the study table near the stairs. There were two on the opposite side; One in the side near the stairs that connects the 2nd floor and the 3rd floor and the other one near the stairs that connects the 3rd to the 4th floor. Near the Study table where Ron sat was a large fireplace and Floo powder above it. Ron watch as Hermione touched the bench that was glued to the stairs and began to explore the library.

Ron eyed Harry, "Your room's upstairs?"

Harry nodded, "There is a guest room there too. I took Sirius' room…" Ron stayed quite as he nodded in understanding knowing how important Sirius is to his best friend.

"I made Regulus's room a guestroom. I made it thinking of Draco and Narcissa." Harry grinned but smiled sadly as he remembered, "The attic is divided into two rooms; A storage room and Teddy's room when he'll grow."

Ron raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Andromeda told me she won't always be there for Teddy and Narcissa told me that Andromeda is getting weaker. Andromeda made me promise that Teddy will be safe if anything happens to her."

Hermione heard Harry and put a hand in his shoulder, "I heard that Andromeda's going to Saint Mungo's for some time now. Molly said that her heart is growing weaker."

Andromeda had lost many people just as Harry had maybe even more. He wasn't surprise to hear about it from Narcissa. Harry remembered the tear stained face of the Pureblood as she told Harry the news and sagged quietly to her husband as she remembered how Andromeda denied taking more medication. Harry visited Andromeda after and she had firmly told Harry that if she dies, she'll die knowing that Teddy is properly taken care of by Harry and that she'll happily greet death to meet Ted Tonks and her daughter.

Their melancholy was interrupted when the fireplace in the library alarmed and Draco's angry face was shown in the fire, "Where the bloody hell are you! You have 30 minutes to board the train!"

"We're in Grimmauld Place," Hermione grinned at the Malfoy. She knew how much Narcissa, Draco and Andromeda have been excited to see the newly renovated House of the Blacks.

"What?" Draco shouted, "What are you waiting for? Let me in!"

"We don't have time, Malfoy." Ron happily mocked Draco. Harry rolled his eyes knowing full well that they have another one hour and a half left.

"Just let me in, Potter!" Draco howled, "Let me in and I'll give you a surprise!"

The Golden Trio looked at each other in confusion. Hermione then rolled her eyes and told Malfoy to Floo. Three minutes later they stared at a smirking Malfoy who was gripping Aden's arms. Aden blinked at the site. Harry noted that he was only wearing black trousers and had nothing to cover his chest and those delectable muscled mountains in his stomach.

Draco grinned towards the wide eyed Harry, "Look what I found wondering in our Living Room."

Hermione giggled and she took notice of the sleepy look Aden had, "Did he just wake up?"

"Yeah. He was sleeping for one day since he went with no sleep for three days." Draco shrugged and blinked as he saw the library, "Did Potter actually design this?"

Ron and Hermione nodded. Harry rolled his eyes and took Aden's hands, "You look knackered."

"Remind me to kill Draco," Aden mumbled half-asleep. Harry summoned the largest T-shirt he had and gave it to the man.

"Why cover the goods, Harry." Hermione whispered and giggled more as Harry blush.

Aden mumbled a small, "Thanks."

"Want some coffee?" Harry asked the sleepy man.

"Do you have some?" Aden asked, "The Malfoy's don't and I've been drinking horrid dark tea."

Harry laughed and called, "Tiddy." Hermione's eyes narrowed as a nicely clothed house elf appeared with a small smile.

"I hope I didn't disturb you?" Harry asked.

"You not disturb I's, Mister Harry Sirs." Tiddy told.

"Can you make this baby some glass of coffee?"

Tiddy nodded and smiled after disappearing, "I's makes coffee for Harry's baby." Harry blushed more and Hermione, Draco and Ron laughed at the words of the house elf.

"I'm Harry's Baby, huh?" Aden sat down on the bench and looked up to Harry, "We're my milk?"

Tiddy appeared surprising Aden and handing him a cup of coffee, "Tiddy thought yous wanted coffee, Sirs?"

Harry smiled at Tiddy, "Don't mind him Tiddy." The house elf returned Harry's smile and disappeared. "Before you ask Hermione, she'll being paid 2 galleon per month and a leave anytime she wants."

Ron and Draco rolled their eyes.

Hermione dragged Draco who demanded to be shown around the house. Ron waved at Harry and Aden then followed Hermione downstairs who was already boasting about the room Harry made for her and Ron.

Aden drank the coffee with a little smile from Harry. Aden patted the space beside him for Harry who obliged. Aden emptied the cup and surprised Harry by lowering his head to Harry's laps. Aden's gloomy face began to brighten, must be the coffee, as Harry's began to redden again.

"Potter," Draco shouted, "I demand to have my own room in the Black Family House."

Harry rolled his eyes, covered Aden's ears and shouted back, "You have one!"

Suddenly stomping footsteps was heard climbing the stairs and Harry saw Draco with arms crossed, "Where is it?"

"Upstairs."

Aden groaned as Draco made Harry stand and Aden sat up hurriedly. Aden could only blink as Harry was dragged towards the 4th floor, "I'm going to murder, Draco. Chop his body into 14 pieces and scatter it everywhere in England."

"I'll help." Aden jumped in surprise and looked at the grinning Ron and Hermione.

"Sorry," Aden told. "I'm not sociable in mornings."

Hermione beamed at the confession, "Don't worry! Harry's amazing with mornings!"

Aden stood up with a grin at Hermione and climbed the stairs, "Let's go and make sure Harry's fine with the insult breathing Dragon." Ron snickered at the corny joke.

Aden stopped to look at the reflection of him staring right back at him. He marvelled at the soft two sitters below the mirror and the small silvery white table beside the greenish chairs.

"Harry's great with interior design," Hermione told noticing his reaction. "When you go up or down, you'll see mirrors but it'll hide itself when night falls."

"Potter, if you don't like Aden," they could hear shock in his voice, "I'll marry you."

Hermione giggled when Aden straighten up and hurriedly went to the room the voice was coming from. "What are you doing, Dr-" Aden blinked and his eyes scanned the room in the same shock Draco did. Hermione nodded with a smile at Harry.

The bed stood out from his view; towering with dark four poster bed and a soft see-through satin draped along its edges with a green band tied it cleanly to the post. The grey bed sheets stood out with its green inner sheet and white pillows. The mahogany floors were shined and a rectangular carpet with Arabic design covered the area near the bed. Two king size single sitter couch was placed in the left side of the bed with a circular grey table between them which was covered with a green rectangular smaller sized cloth and a small grey vase with emeralds decorated the centre with its soft cascading leaves and blooming lilies.

Draco turned the tall lamps with a "Lumos" and marvelled the way the ceiling lighted up. The grey coloured wood that framed the ceiling was hiding some of the light source.

Harry was happy to see the awe in everybody's faces, "Every room has their own hidden light source." Harry faced Ron and Hermione, "The headboard in your bed, lights up and those red square like blocks beside every window too."

Hermione smiled. Draco dragged Harry to the next room, "I want to see your room!"

Harry tensed, "It's quite muggle for your liking, Draco."

"I don't care."

Harry shrugged and led them to the other bigger room of the floor. Hermione and Ron somewhat knew what to expect but Draco and Aden didn't and when Harry opened the room, they could only stare at it.

Like Draco's room, there was a wood that framed the ceiling but unlike any room, the ceiling was magically spelled to reflect the weather outside. The floor was made in brownish marble like tiles. What stood out was the large circular bed and at its foot was a circular carpet. The bed was elevated up circularly too. Two shiny and short black drawers with gold lines lining its edges carried two simple lamps with circular lamp shades. The headboard was glued and indented at the wall; large frames like wood from the ceiling to the floor, contained the cushioned diamond pattern of the headboard, lighted up at Harry said "Lumos."

They saw a door on the right side of the bed, knowing it was the bathroom and his closet. There was no other design but 10 little pictures that littered the left side. Draco touched the wall and felt it hummed in magic.

"Potter," Draco started, "You need to help Aden with his Manor. You're good!"

"Thanks?" Harry said. Aden grinned at him.

They saw a door on the right side of the bed, knowing it was the bathroom and his closet. There was no other design but 10 little pictures that littered the left side. Draco touched the wall and felt it hummed in magic.

"Cinderella's living in her own castle," Aden told. "It's great. You have talent in this." Harry blushed once again. Hermione and Draco began exploring the bathroom while Aden climbed at Harry's bed which brought another round of blush at the Saviour. Ron grumbled and followed Hermione seeing Aden pat the space beside him for Harry to lie down. Ron knows when he wasn't needed.

When Harry just stood there contemplating what to do, Aden pulled Harry into him. Losing footing because of the elevation, Harry fell easily in Aden's chest. Aden manoeuvred Harry beside him with his arms circling Harry's waist, "Just for a minute?"

Harry remained silent, closing his eyes. He heard Hermione, Ron and Draco's footsteps discreetly leaving them alone.

Hermione and Ron were smiling at each other as they closed the door, happy for their best friend. Draco rolled their eyes at them, "Granger, show me the rest of the house! I want to see what's upstairs!"

Hermione sighed at the demand, "We haven't been upstairs."

Draco blinked, "Let's go then. Potter wouldn't mind."

"It's supposed to be Teddy's room," Ron told them.

Draco climbed the spiral stair case and peered at the toys that were amazingly placed. There was a simple single bed with a painting as a headboard. The walls were magically painted as the shadow of a large dog, a stag and what looks to be werewolf playing about. Hermione noted that there was a goblin made door on the other side, "I think he connected his Storage to the Black vaults in Gringotts."

"Pobably," Draco told, "That cost plenty of money."

"He paid the goblins to Ward the house too," Ron mumbled, "Bill was complaining about him always working with Harry but can't even take a glimpse of the inside."

Draco continued to drag the two Gryffindor to show him around.

Meanwhile Harry opened his eyes, looking up to stare at Aden's calm face, "It's already been a minute, more than that actually."

Aden opened one eye to see Harry staring at him and smirked, "Nah, I like it this way."

Harry glared at the man, "I have a train to catch."

Aden sighed, "Can't you just stay?"

Harry shook his head, "You have a lot of things to do. When I met with Narcissa, she told me that you still have some major renovation with your house."

Aden nodded and let go of Harry who immediately stood up and fixed his eyeglasses. Aden followed Harry's example and stood, "If I ask you that I need your help in the manor, will you spend Christmas with me?"

Harry tripped at the question face flat in the floor, "What?"

"I meant…" Aden grinned sheepishly as he helped Harry to his feet, "I need help with my manor and I want to know if you can help me furnish it in Christmas?"

"Why me?" Harry asked, tilting his head in question. Aden could see pass the glasses and into the deep emeralds.

"You did great with the Black Manor." Aden shrugged, "And I would like to spend Christmas with you?"

Harry looked at the Blue eyed man straight in the face, "Ask me another time. You're still sleepy." Harry motioned for him to go out with a smile. He was grinning when Aden began to pout at him as he followed Harry.

Harry and Aden found Hermione, Ron and Draco drinking tea at the living room. Aden's eyes were exploring every bit of what he can see. Aden agreed with Draco, Harry did have talent in interior designing in which he doesn't.

"Let's go?" Harry asked the three who nodded, "You go back to Malfoy Manor first." He held up the Container of the Floo Powder to Aiden. Aden sighed took some Floo powder and crouched over the fireplace. Harry stopped him with a grip to his right hand where no floo powder was found. Draco observed that Aden's face had a rejected glint in it.

Harry suddenly kiss his right hand and whispered, "Owl me your question."

"Malfoy Manor," Aden shouted with a grin larger than before. Draco watched as the grinning man vanished with happiness.

Draco narrowed his eyes. Harry was a Slytherin when he wants to be. "You're sly, Potter,"

Harry smirked at the Slytherin.


	6. Letters from Prince Charming

**This story is under one genre only and it's ROMANCE. Expect all the cliché of Love. **

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry strolled towards the Great Hall in Hogwarts, finished homework and books clutched in his right arms. He avoided new students as much as possible knowing that they would want his autograph. Most of the upper years just smile and greet him like any other student since they know first-hand how Harry Potter prefers to be treated.

Harry traipsed towards the Gryffindor table and sat beside his red haired best friend who was trying to copy Hermione's homework, "Come on Hermione. I need to have some ideas."

"You should have read the books I listed for you!" Hermione hissed and took her homework away from her boyfriend.

Ginny was grinning at her brother and turned to Harry, "Morning Harry!"

"Morning," Harry sighed as he started piling some food in his platter.

"Please tell me you finished your homework Harry," Hermione gave him a large pout.

Harry nodded. Ginny and Hermione eyed each other with a shrug.

He had thought that Aden would have owled him after the train but was disappointed when no letter was seen after 1 month 3 weeks and 2 days. It had left Harry in a foul mode after a month passed. Hermione knew why and told the rest. Even Draco noticed but had no clue as to why Harry was so moody. It was rare to see the patient Harry so angry about something.

Harry glared at the owls that flew to their respected owner to deliver their letters. Harry groans as he drunk some of the pumpkin juice. At the corner of his eye, he watched as an unknown owl deposited something to Draco's hand. Harry noted that it carried two letters. Draco's face mirrored in confusion.

Harry jumped surprised as Tiddy appeared at his side clutching three letters like her life depended on it. Harry looked at Tiddy worriedly.

"Mister Harry Sir, Mrs Andromeda Ma'am would like to say sorry for not delivering this letter to Mister Harry Sirs early." Tiddy told Harry as her eyes watered in worry, "Mrs Andromeda Ma'am says that Mrs Andromeda Ma'am memory is lost sirs."

Harry hurried took the letters and saw an unknown scribble of Cinderella in one and a Harry Potter in the other. Harry noted that the third letter was from Andromeda. He turned to Tiddy and asked, "When did Andromeda received these?"

Tiddy shook her head afraid, "Tiddy not know, Mister Harry Sirs."

Harry smiled at the shaking elf and dismissed her, "It's okay Tiddy. You can return." The little house elf vanished without another word.

Harry had asked Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin to occupy Grimmauld Place for him. Harry smacked his hands on his head in realization. He had told the Goblins to make it that every letter with an unknown sender not listed in Harry's lists to be sent to Harry Potter's residence and not directly at him so Tiddy could examine it for curses, hexes and the likes. It seems that Andromeda's getting weaker and not to mention greyer.

He opened Andromeda's letter first hoping for an explanation,

_Harry, _

_I am sorry for this. I had hoped to send these to you one month ago or so but I had completely forgotten about it. Words cannot express my sincere apology especially to the sender of this letter. I had told the sender about my grave mistake and he had inquired about my health and yours when we saw each other in Saint Mungo's. Aden Morris Lestrange had expressed his wish to court you properly with me and I am sorry to stunt this blooming relationship unknowingly. I am indeed growing greyer faster than others. I remembered about the letters Mr Lestrange had sent for you and realized that I have not delivered it to you yet. He had written two letters already. I sincerely apologize again._

_Teddy is doing well and Molly Weasley has been keeping my grandson company as I have been admitted in Saint Mungo's. I am not as fine but I am living still. I wish for you to visit me in Saint Mungo's this weekend. I am also sorry for my secrecy but I have been so weak that I forgot plenty of things. _

_I hope your relationship with Aden Lestrange bare fruit. He is a charming young lad. Molly wishes you the best of luck. _

_Andromeda Tonks_

Harry gazed at his friends with an embarrass blush, "I am so stupid." Harry sighed as his friend looked at him in confusion, "I had commissioned the Goblins to make it that every letter from a sender not listed in the list I sent them to be delivered to Grimmauld Place so Tiddy could examine them."

Hermione could feel Harry's regret rolling in waves, "That's fine Harry. I'm sure Aden understands. You should read his letters first so you can reply to him."

Harry wasted no time opening the letters. He compared the dates written above and read the older letter first which was written a week after September 1.

_Cinderella,_

_I am sorry that I can only send you a letter today. I have been busy with the business I have been investing; it has been taking most of my time._

_How are you? I hope you are taking care of yourself? Draco told me you usually go and stroll around Hogwarts at night. Be careful when you do. Don't get caught._

_My invitation is still open for you to accept. Christmas, my manor; want to come?_

_ Prince Charming_

Harry smiled like a loon at the short letter. Hermione was looking at him wide eyed, asking silently if she could read the letter but refraining. He sighed again and offered the letter to Hermione. His friends immediately gathered around her to read except Ron who valued food first and was stuffing his mouth without a care in the world. He took the next letter and noted that it was written on October 5th.

_To Harry Potter, _

Harry cringed at the formal heading.

_A month, more or less, has passed since I have written you. No return of the said letter and no reply too. I am confused as to what to think. Do you dislike my direct approach? Do you already have some plans for Christmas and are just too polite to refuse me directly? Or do you think that I am still too sleepy to be serious? Do you think that I am joking about you? Do you think that I am playing with you? Do you think that I'm not nervous about approaching you?_

_I am entirely terrified when I speak to you, afraid that you might take it the wrong way. I am absolutely scared when I dare to lean in your touch, afraid that you might slap me away. I am utterly startled every time you touch me, afraid that you might stop._

_What scares me the most is you reading this letter and choosing to ignore me afterwards._

_Tell me to stop if you don't want me. Tell me no if you don't like me. Please._

_Aden Morris Lestrange_

Harry ignored the stares of everybody as a tear escaped his eyes. Harry hurriedly pushed the letter to Hermione and hysterically looking for a parchment to write his reply. Realizing he had none, he stood to get some at his room but was stopped with the blonde haired Slytherin who was grinning at him.

"I have something for you," Draco handed him an envelope with a Cinderella horridly scribbled at it with a small smile at the bottom, "He told me that I should give this to you if you cry or even a hint of sadness show after receiving his past undelivered letters."

Nobody knew how Harry felt so relieved at seeing the letter. He took it with shaking, nervous and worried hands his eyes reflecting what his heart felt. Draco left without another word; wanting to write back to his mother. Harry opened it with anticipation. His eyes took note of the date yesterday written at the upper top of the parchments.

_Cinderella,_

_I guess I really am capable of being dramatic at the wrong moment. Do not worry about the last two letters; Andromeda Tonks explained to me why you haven't replied to me yet. You don't know how relieved I am with the news. I thought the worse have come to greet me when you didn't reply to my letters. As you can see, Andromeda and I set you up. I regret nothing; knowing that you somehow do care for me as you are reading this letter. _

_Andromeda, who I encountered at Saint Mungo's, is currently admitted to the said hospital. She is suffering and refuses to drink her potions. I am worried about her. She confessed that her body is aching; her back, her shoulders, her knees and neck. She had expressed her wish to die and see her husband and daughter to me and I can only listen with a heavy heart. She has also been hallucinating. Her mind wonders through reality and make believe. I will be keeping a close eye on her. Her heart, as the healers have been telling me, is going to give up soon with or without the potions. It is either the body or the heart that will give up first. She usually is on the right mind when there is no pain._

_The ministry have deemed Andromeda Tonks unfit to look after Teddy Lupin. I have detained the ministry for a week and I hope that you will settle this matter as soon as you could and get custody of the cheeky little sod which would be easy enough since the Lupins named you his godfather._

_On to the lighter topic, I meet Teddy Lupin other wise know as your godson. He's a cheeky little 2 year old. I wasn't wearing my hair glamour when I met the child. Now that I remember… you haven't really met me with my natural hair, haven't you? When Teddy's eyes landed on me, the cheeky little metamorphmagus copied my weird hair colour and giggled at me cutely. He reminded me of you; so innocent that I want to ravish him with kisses. Teddy introduced me to Molly Weasley. You ask how? Andromeda gave me Teddy when she felt weak and told me to temporarily bring Teddy to Molly Weasley so I went to George's and meet the woman who now takes to calling me one of her sons. George and I have successfully managed to teach Teddy how to make his face change colour. Molly apparently witnessed Teddy turning blue and has been continuously nagging us about it. _

_Molly and George send their regards. George told me to tell you so you can tell Ginny 'Don't touch Dean's pants.' He also added that I should not touch yours too. I disagreed and he had threatened me with a spoon so now I shall refrain from touching your pants; your lips are available to kiss though. Molly Weasley has expressed her desire for you to gain more meat. I think your perfect in any size but try not to anger Mrs Weasley, I fear that I am already listed on her naughty list. _

_Good news: Teddy refuses to change back to his original hair colour. His hair is exactly like mine now. Goes to show how lovable I am that even your Godson is quite taken with me._

_I could write to you more things but I don't have enough time. I will sleep knowing you care even just a little bit. Take care. You can write to me anytime just not at night, I'm busy snoring my ass off. _

_ Yours,_

_ Prince Charming_

Harry without hesitation giggled. It seems that he's emotion is riding a roller-coaster. He turned to Ginny and said, "George told Aden to tell me so I can tell you don't touch Dean's pants." Harry grinned at the blush on the red haired's face. Ron looked at Ginny still eating.

"Can I read that one too?" Harry could hear the eagerness in Hermione's voice. He saw that his friends were also eager to know why Harry was giggling like a loon after tearing up like a drama queen.

Harry grinned at them and began to read it to them out loud. For once, he felt complete.

Hermione and Ginny smiled at each other, thankful to whoever was behind Harry and Aden's meeting. They listened to the smiling Harry while he was reading the letter. They just knew the letter's going to be read countless of times by the Saviour.

Harry's mood in their classes drastically changed. He entered every class with a smile, he greeted people he passed by, he smiles at every girl who waved at him and he participated in class not afraid to raise his hands to answer some question which Hermione proudly approved. The Golden Trio informed Minerva about Andromeda and Harry asked special permission to settle the matters before it gets worst. Minerva understood and Harry, only Harry, would be allowed to go. Harry held a laugh in when Minerva glared at the other two in his side.

When class finished; Harry ignored everything. He sat his usual chair with homework done, many parchments and quills prepared just in case and ink ready.

Harry grinned as he wrote,

_Dear Aden Morris Lestrange,_

Harry stopped, grin vanishing as he stared at his heading; too formal. He immediately scrunched the paper and throwing it into the bin.

He tried again.

_Dear Aden,_

He smiled at the name but immediately sighed; too informal.

He tried for the third time.

_To my prince charming,_

Harry crippled his face in disgust and threw the paper into the trash can. He took another parchment. Hermione watched as Harry took another parchment beneath his books and began to write again for the third time. He smiled when Harry glared at the Parchment and began to crumple it into a ball, shooting it to the bin. Hermione saw Harry messing with his hair completely clueless.

"Harry," Hermione called. The Saviour heard nothing, too engross with his work.

Hermione closed her book and stood near the Saviour's desk shouting, "Harry!" Harry jumped clutching a hand to his chest in surprise.

"Hermione, you surprised me." Harry sighed in relief.

Hermione gave him a grin, "Need help?"

Harry eyed her with determination to say no but gave in after realizing he won't get anywhere without help, "Please?"

He saw Hermione nod, "I don't know what to say. I mean I know what to say but I don't know what to call him."

"Aden will do." Hermione immediately replied.

"Too informal."

"How about his full name?" Hermione smiled when she saw Harry bit his lips in anticipation

"Too formal."

"Prince Charming then," Hermione finalized.

"Too..." Harry stopped, "… it's just not right!"

Hermione's face brightened in comprehension, "I know what the matter is."

"And?" Harry completely turned to face his girl best friend.

"You like him!" Hermione told.

"Of course I do!" Harry hissed, "What's that got to do with writing the header of the letter?"

Hermione shook her head at the impatience of who she thought to be a patient man.

"You like him," Harry waited for Hermione to finish with an eyebrow raised, "and you know that Aden likes you," Harry's cheeks coloured a little in pink, "but you don't know where the relationship stands."

Harry merely nodded his head. He understood Hermione but at the same time he doesn't. Harry sighs; he has never written something this difficult. He always knew what to call people. If he wanted to write to Voldemort, he would have started with a header of To Snake face Bastard.

Hermione put a comforting hand in his shoulder, "I think you should go with Aden, just Aden. I think it's just right for you. You want him to know about Harry, just Harry. I think you should treat him like Aden too, just Aden."

Harry firmly nodded and wrote the header,

_Dear Aden,_

Harry felt Hermione move. He watched her sat back and to continue reading the book as if nothing had happened. He thanked the heavens for her. Harry found the body of the letter was easy to write; Harry only needed to remember Hermione's advice to be Harry, just Harry.

_I have so many things to write to you about but I will start with Saying Sorry. Sorry. It was partially my fault; I had paid the Goblins to arrange it that every letter from a sender not listed in the list I sent them to be delivered to Grimmauld Place so Tiddy, my shy little house, could examine them. I will be sure to owl Gringotts after this._

_Thank you for being there for my Godson when I couldn't. I am very grateful for it. I hope you aren't busy. Hermione had told me that given your business and the renovation for your manor it was amazing that you still had time to take care and visit my family. I am very thankful for what you did and what you are doing. I am wondering though about this business I keep on hearing but Hermione and Ron refuses to tell me. They said I should ask you and here I thought I was their best friend not you. Silly little me._

_If I see you ever teaching my Godson something with George, I will hex you both so much you'll be wishing you didn't. If I ever see my Godson turn blue, I will smack you so hard you'll see handprint in your face! Consider yourself warned! Send my regards to Molly and whack George for me for putting ideas in your head._

_Anyways, Teddy; how is he? Isn't he cute? You're making me miss the little man. Kiss him for me will you? I want to see your natural hair colour too. Please? Hermione also told me that she knew. What's with all the secrets?_

_I had soaked my quill and ink with truth serum to answer some of your questions so you'll know what I think without doubts. You can feel the lie as you read._

_Do you dislike my direct approach?__ I am fine with it. It's a new way to be approached especially since your approaching me not for the past I had but for the future that I will have. It is new but definitely refreshing._

_Do you already have some plans for Christmas and are just too polite to refuse me directly?__ I planned to spend Christmas with my Godson and the Weasley family but I have no plan for the Christmas holiday. If the offer is still open, I would love to spend my Christmas Vacation with you helping with the manor but I have to take care of Teddy so I don't think I can._

_Do you think that I am still too sleepy to be serious?__ I don't know if your still sleepy, are you?_

_Do you think that I am joking about you?__ Maybe. I don't know. I hope you are not._

_Do you think that I am playing with you?__ I don't know. Again, I hope you are not._

_Do you think that I'm not nervous about approaching you?__ I don't know but I am nervous every time you approach me. You don't know how busy my heart gets with you._

_I will now stop myself because I am afraid what else I'll write as my quill and ink is still fully in the effects of the truth serum but I'll tell you one thing. You are someone I can learn to love._

_Writing to you is Harry; an orphan who dislikes to be called Saviour._

_Post Script: Take care and Stay Healthy remember to rest once in a while. See you this Saturday._

Hermione smiled watching Harry run towards the Owlery as if Voldemort was in his heels. Hermione only watched as the day pass and another day began. She watched when Harry once again received a letter of reply from Aden. She watched and listened when Harry reread the letter to them in the table with a large satisfied smile.

_Dear Harry,_

_I am so pleased to see your handwriting. No need to Apologize I can understand but since you already did, I'll happily accept your apology. I have also soaked my quill and ink with truth serum and I have to remind you that you'll feel it when I lie._

_Honestly, I am writing this to you as I eat. I am indeed busy. Tell Hermione that it's hard to balance the work and the personal life but you're worth the trouble. I have cancelled all my plans this Saturday. Teddy and I promise to be your guards on that day, Cinderella. Take care and I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. George thought me that one._

_One more thing; don't doubt the feelings I have for you. They are there and they are real. I like you like Ron likes Hermione. I like you like how your father likes Lily Evans. I like you like how my Grandfather likes my Grandmother. I would love to spend eternity with you if possible._

_ Dreaming of you while I suffer with Paperwork,_

_ Aden Morris unfortunately Lestrange_

Hermione could only imagine how busy Aden is. The business Aden is investing is a large international company. He must have mountains of Paperwork, countless meetings and the likes then he had apparently been keeping an eye for Andromeda in Saint Mungo's and Teddy in the Burrow. Hermione smiled at Harry, "He likes you like James Potter liked Lily Evans?"

"He likes you like I like Hermione? Like how James Potter liked Lily Evans who was known to the world as Lily Potter?" Ron followed his girlfriend, "isn't that short for I Love You already?"

Harry felt like he had won the world.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:** This story has a plot already planned 5 chapters ahead I would like to warn everybody that this story moves slowly. The pace of the plot is as slow as a turtle. They would hold hands in chapter 9. They will kiss in the Cheeks in chapter 12 but Harry's going to cheat on this one although Aden wouldn't know. They will probably kiss in chapter 15 or something. I actually have until Chapter 12 planned.

I got no Beta to correct my mistakes so... yeah.


	7. Teddy Bear (Changed a bit)

**I am so SORRY! I was too excited to write this Chapter that I had not really concerned myself to research more about Teddy's Character. Thank you so much to** FirePhoenix86** for stating the problem! Guys, find me more mistakes so I correct it okay. **_**  
**_

So this happens in the first week of November of 1998 so Teddy would likely be 6 to 7 months. Let's just make it that Teddy's birthday is on the first week of April... I searched but not found the specific birth date.

**This ****story is under on one genre only and it's ROMANCE. Expect all the cliché of Love. **

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed.

I will be introducing two new extra OFC in this Chapter. They are mine, of course.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At 7:00 am in the morning, Harry gripped his hands together often times rubbing them together to cause heat. He could feel the coming cold of the winter season already. Harry together with the Head Mistress of Hogwarts entered the Three Broomsticks Inn and greeted Madam Rosemerta with a smile.

"Harry dear, I hear you have matters to settle in the ministry?" Rosemerta was always one for the gossip. Harry knew not to say anymore words to encourage the woman so he nodded.

"Mister Potter will head the Floo, Rosmerta." Minerva McGonagall told, her strict face never easing. Madam Rosmerta took some of her Floo powder offered it to the Saviour and pointing to the Fireplace after.

Harry excitedly took some floo powder shouting, "Ministry of Magic!" with a grin and without saying goodbye to Hogwart's Present Head Mistress who just shook her head in exasperation to the exuberant teen.

Minerva had heard from Molly about a dashing young half-blood successfully gaining the attention of Harry Potter. Apparently the lad had express his wish to court Harry to Andromeda who told Molly and naturally all of the remaining members of the Order knew about it. Minerva stared at the place where Harry once stood; the little boy she had taught his first transfiguration, the little boy who still continuing to defy impossibility, the little boy who had saved everybody has now grown and she hoped that the little boy who haven't the childhood will have his happiness this time.

With Harry's level of magic, child bearing is easy. Minerva wondered if she'll live to see the day when a child of a Potter and a Lestrange will step foot in Hogwarts. A child, she guess, would be powerful and rich. She knows about the Business the new Lestrange is presenting to Britain and it took all the members in surprise. Change has come to Britain in every side.

While Minerva returned to Hogwarts, Harry had arrived at the Ministry. He was immediately escorted by Aurors to the Minister of Magic's office. He smiled as he saw the familiar form of the tall black wizards signing papers left and right.

"Hey Kingsley!" Harry grinned to the man.

Kingsley nodded to the Saviour with a smile and motioned him to sit, "It has been months since I saw you Harry. I heard about Teddy's circumstances from Molly and a friend I didn't know you have named Aden Lestrange."

Harry felt his cheeks redden as Kingsley's deep slow voice which usually sounded so reassuring carried the tone of a slight tease, "Andromeda had mentioned to Molly who of course told the members of the Order all about your growing relationship. You godson won't let go of him so you better keep the man."

Harry blinked at the tall man, "You saw Teddy?"

"I saw them when Andromeda was deemed unworthy for Teddy," Kingsley told, "I wanted to do something about it but the Magical Association for Children Safety was assertive about the change of guardianship. Mr Lestrange had managed to hold the Association for a week so they can interview you."

Harry smiled at the thought of the busy blue eyed man making time just for him and his godchild. He listened as Kingsley continued, "He had apparently told the Association that Teddy is your Godchild and it would kill you to be separated to him. I was thoroughly impressed with how your suitor handled the matter. He reported all the legal proceeding to me for reviewing. He made it that Molly Weasley and himself would be proxy while you're still in Hogwarts."

Kingsley handed Harry four parchments of documents. Harry's couldn't get any more grateful but he is. Aden had done plenty of things for him and he doesn't know what to repay the kind man.

"He's capable." Kingsley smiled. He had observed the Boy-Who-Lived, he had protected the Saviour of the Wizarding World, he had taught him and shared memories with the boy but this was the first time where he saw Harry's face beamed in happiness. He was glad to see it. Remus, Sirius and James would have been so proud of their boys. Teddy has a great future ahead of him and Harry has a great man waiting for him. All was indeed well.

"Where are they?" Harry asked excited to see both his Godson and Aden.

"They're in the next room," Kingsley said opening the room and leading Harry to the other door on the right. Harry saw four people in the room; two women and a man with a baby in his lap. Harry immediately returned the grin the blue eyed man sent his way. He gapped when he saw a blonde haired baby for a Godson.

Harry Potter glared at Aden, "Why is my Godson blonde, Aden?" The people in the room could hear a pin drop. Aden grinned sheepishly in reply. Harry rolled his eyes in return. Kingsley was watching the exchange with amusement.

The 7 month old baby smiled widely at Harry and began to cheer nonsense; babbling words that sounded so foreign in Harry's ears but it was full of warmth and Harry was happy to hear it.

The two female eyed as Harry lent down to pick up Teddy, "Teddy bear…" They could feel relief in Harry Potter's voice. Teddy's hair colour immediately changed into black and his eyes turning into emerald green.

Harry kissed the man and was shocked when Teddy landed a bit fat slobber full kiss in his Godfather's cheek. Harry was too happy to complain.

"Harry misses Teddy Bear so much. Aden and Molly took care of you huh?" Harry planted kisses in Teddy's face. The child giggled and started to follow what Harry was doing. Teddy turned to Aden and grasped towards the small dark blue stuff wolf. Aden gave the stuff toy without a word and smiled tiredly when Teddy put the toy's left ear in his mouth before proceeding to play with it.

Harry heard the two women sigh as they watched the scene. They saw Harry carefully examining Teddy everywhere. When Harry was satisfied he hugged the boy to his chest cuddling the little metamorphmagus close. Teddy was gurgling nonsense at the saviour when Harry turned to the two Female in the room with a smile.

"Excuse me," Harry Potter told the two female, "I hear that I should be talking to you about my Godchild? I am Harry Potter by the way."

Harry observed the female on the right with a maroon robe stood up and spoke while offering her hands, "I am Lian Wright and this is my sister Diane Wright." She pointed to the smaller woman.

"A pleasure to meet you," Harry shook her hands and offered his hand after to the smaller woman who gladly did the same. Teddy began to copy Harry and gurgling nonsense at his mouth seeing as his godfather was talking.

"Please Sit, Minister. You too Mister Potter and Little Teddy," Lian started. Teddy beamed enjoying the attention.

"Harry," the two female stared at the Saviour, "Harry Please. Mister Potter makes me feel old. Old is Aden's title not mine."

Diane and Lian giggled as Aden mumbled something incoherent. Harry sat beside Aden opposite to Diane while Kingsley sat at the head.

"Now now dear, Teddy is the baby not you. Try to be coherent." Harry jokingly told the man who was perking up after hearing the term of endearment Harry used.

Harry asked the Wright sisters, "What am I going to do to gain custody of Teddy?"

"The Association has already deemed the Papers Mister Lestrange made acceptable. Teddy can stay at Molly Weasley or Aden Lestrange while you are still in Hogwarts. The two Proxies have already signed only you are left."

Harry blinked owlishly at them, "That's all I have to do?"

Diane and Lian nodded with a grin. Teddy began to play with Aden's hand which was in the chair's arm rest. It was Diane who explained, "Mister Lestrange worked wonders for you, Harry. He had us examining the house Teddy will stay, Grimmauld Place is very wonderful. Your house elf was very happy to see Teddy and Aden again. Served us great coffee too."

Harry nodded at Diane, "I am glad that Tiddy welcomed you properly when I could not. Grimmauld Place is my pride and I am very happy that you find it wonderful." He was quite taken aback when he heard the unneeded but flattering compliments from the woman.

Lian agreed with her younger sister and continued, "If you make a business of designing interiors, I would love to be a costumer. On to the topic at hand; there are requirements when custody is transferred. One is Finance; we already know how rich the Blacks and the Potters are. Gringotts easily gave us the estimated sum in your vaults."

"Which by the way could maintain your household for 3 more generations," Diane added with a witty smile that reminded Harry so much like Hermione's smug smile.

Lian coughed to warn her sister from going off topic again, "And second would be the factor of Safety; Mister Lestrange also has arranged for us to view Memories from The Minister, The Weasleys, The Malfoys and some Hogwarts student concerning Yours and Teddy's relationship and we saw how much you care for your Godson."

Harry felt his heart swell and it might have shown in his face because Kingsley smiled at him as he said, "Don't act as if we did something you aren't capable of doing. It's time that you are being saved and not the other way around."

The 7 month old pulled Harry's hair gaining the immediate attention he wanted; Harry smiled when Teddy began talking to him in alien language. The godfather gave his godson another kiss on the cheeks.

Diane and Lian looked at each other as if silently communicating through their eyes. "In behalf of the Association and the Magical Community of Britain, we are glad to have you Mister Potter as someone we can depend on. Even when the people turn on you, you still fought for us." Lian bent over the table taking Harry's left hand into hers, "Edward 'Teddy' Lupin is safe in your hands."

Harry couldn't help but shed tears at the sincerity of every word. When Harry was once again given the papers for custodial transfer that Aden made, he immediately signed it feeling all the happiness in the world. Diane and Lian couldn't stay and chat seeing there are still legal proceeding to be dealt with after. Kingsley was the first to excuse himself after telling Harry and Aden that a team of Aurors was waiting for them near the Floo Network and will accompany them to Saint Mungo's so they can visit Andromeda Tonks.

Lian stood up next and Diane followed. Lian hurriedly left with a small nod of goodbye but Diane went to Harry and whispered, "Aden's the mastermind. He took care of all the proceedings before we came to this case. He gathered the memories as well." She then turned to Aden and nodded. She pinched Teddy's puffed up cheeks with a grin. She opened the door and shouted to Harry in particular as she left, "Friendly advice; don't let him go."

Harry couldn't help but shout back, "Advice noted!"

Aden was watching the whole thing silently. Harry noted the almost unnoticeable dark circles under his eyes. He looked sleepy too. Harry wanted to just go to Grimmauld Place and shag the man to sleep. Harry knows that he likes Aden but he was still unsure about how much though that didn't stop him from feeling eternally grateful to the man. Hermione confirmed that Aden was a busy man even before he met with Harry and now that he's also keeping a close eye on Andromeda at the same time adding Teddy's custodial Transfer into his schedule; Hermione told Harry that she would be surprised if he hasn't slept properly.

Harry's heart crippled in pain knowing that he was partially the reason why Aden is tiredly looking at him with a confused look. Aden looked absolutely knackered than before Harry rode the Train back to Hogwarts.

"Stop staring," Aden said with a collapsing grin. Harry felt horrid for overworking the man who had brought joy and completion to him.

"Do you want to sleep? You haven't been sleeping." Harry asked. Aden stared at him with another grin that was barely even there. Harry adjusted Teddy placing the 7 month old on his right hip and grabbing Aden's left wrist motioning the man to stand up, "Let's hurry up and visit Andromeda so we can go to Grimmauld Place and rest."

Aden began to protest but was instantly silenced by a glare. Aden looked at the comfortable looking baby in Harry's hips, "Andromeda might like Teddy to stay for a while though. I am fine; I can stay awake for the whole day."

Harry growled, "Well If you want to stay at the hospital and rest than sleep in Grimmauld; that's fine with me too!"

Aden squint his eyes in bewilderment at the Saviour. It was the first time he heard Harry sound so serious and a little scary. He listened as Harry's glare intensified at him with a happy heart.

"You have to rest and sleep for at least 5 hours and when you wake up you'll eat the full course the meal I'll prepare. If you're still tired after that I'm going to make George and Molly visits us than the other way around." Harry had used his 'Don't argue with me or I'll show you how I vanquished the Dark Lord' voice.

Aden smiled secretly upon hearing the persistence in Harry's voice. Aden felt insanely happy; Harry was very much concerned about his health and in him in general. Aden nodded and said with a simper, "Yes Dear." Aden's heart jumped at the immediate colour change in Harry's cheeks. He felt something he had never felt before, he was aroused. He let Harry drag him to the Ministry's Floo Network. He smirked to himself when Harry turned around to guide him to the door. And he thought he would never be attracted to any human before.

Harry immediately saw the four Aurors that was waiting for them. It did not take a moment too long and Harry, Teddy and Aden was staring at the nurse in charge for Andromeda's care.

Teddy was bouncing in Harry's arms; rocking and wiggling himself to catch the attention of the two men near him.

Both Harry and Aden looked at the 7 months old. Harry hummed, "what is it Teddy bear?"

Teddy began to shout with a high pitched sound which made both Aden and Harry winch but grin at the same time. Harry planted a kiss on Teddy's forehead, "It's time to visit Grandma Andy." Aden grinned when Harry smiled at him again in gratefulness.

The nurse who was guiding them to the healer in charge for Andromeda turned to them and asked, "Are you guys bonded? I never know that Harry Potter was bonded?"

Harry and Aden blushed not knowing how to answer the nosy nurse. "No not at all. We're just visiting together." Harry replied immediately in his face was a mask of foreign indifference. "But he is pursuing a relationship with me?" Harry admitted. The nurse stared for a little while then nodded. It took all of Aden's might not to jump in joy and dance like a loser as he heard Harry's reply. This day couldn't get any greater than this!

Of course Life wouldn't be life if she was so fair and great. Aden's happiness was instantly washed away as Harry and Teddy was not allowed to visit Andromeda since the former Black Lady was getting worse and have been living most of the time in make belief. She had called one of the nurses as her daughter. She had also been breaking things like water goblets and nurses' eyeglasses. The healers had confirmed that Andromeda has indeed succumbed to insanity.

They Floo-ed to Grimmauld Place with heavy hearts. Although, Teddy who have no idea what is exactly happening, have been bouncing in excitement at his return to Grimmauld Place again. He always liked Harry's house; he had many toys in Harry's.

"Welcome back, Sirs." Tiddy bowed politely at the three.

The young she elf nodded to the toddler when he began shouting for attention, "Young Mister Teddy Sirs."

"How are you Tiddy?" Aden asked. He took his outer robes and blinked slowly as Harry took it and gently commanded Tiddy offering both his and Aden's cloak, "Can you hang these near my bed, Please? I will call for you if we need something." Tiddy smiled at Harry and vanished to her rooms to sleep or do some work.

Harry pushed Aden to the stairs using Teddy's legs. Teddy giggled and faced Aden then proceeded to burble at him.

Harry chuckled and nodded, "I think Teddy's trying to tell you to sleep!"

Aden rolled his eyes but stopped when he saw Harry's glare directed at him, "You heard the little man."

Aden threw his hands up, "Well then little man and Harry please guide me to the bed I am borrowing." Aden winched again when Teddy release a high pitch cry.

Teddy began to reach out to Aden. Seeing the gesture, Aden neared the little boy. Aden gave Teddy his left hand and little fingers gripped them with his small finger but not before slobbering into it. Teddy turned to Harry and his godfather smiled. Bright little bugger, Teddy is. Aden refrained from taking his fingers of the baby and wiping it clean.

Harry guided the man to his bedroom and began to grow nervous. Maybe he should let Aden rest in Malfoy's room? Or maybe Andromeda's room but her things are in there and it's just an invasion of privacy. Feeling clueless what to do, he asked, "Would it be alright with you if you rest in my room?"

Aden could only nod; His heart leaping and jumping inside happy with the offer. Both Harry and Teddy smiled at him. Aden once again saw the amazingly designed bedroom of the Saviour. Harry sat Teddy to the right side of the bed. Aden felt his body growing weaker looking at the bed. He slumped right into the left side of the bed seconds later and was out already softly snoring. Harry giggled as Teddy began to cuddle close at Aden. Harry calls Teddy 'Teddy Bear' because the little toddler was a cuddler.

"Are you sleepy, Teddy Bear?" He asked the toddler. Harry began to unfasten the boots Aden wore. He swore he saw Teddy shook his head. Harry ruffled his Godson's hair. He placed the boots on the left side on top the elevation of the bed. Teddy crawled near Harry and started to began asking questions in baby language that Harry saw sure was about him. Harry shook his head but smiled at the little boy who will likely look at him like a father figure.

"I'm very happy that you're Happy, Teddy Bear." Harry took off his own boots and laid down on the right centring Teddy in between him and Aden.

Teddy cuddled the saviour. Harry pulled the futon under Aden and covered the three of them with it. Harry noticed Teddy's other hand was still gripping Aden's shirt.

"Teddy bear likes Aden?" Harry smiled widely when Teddy looked at him. Harry could feel himself redden when reached for his fingers and somewhat putting his fingers to where Teddy's hands rested in Aden's. Teddy began to mumble things. Harry swore he saw Teddy smiled when he neared the sleeping man.

Harry noticed Teddy's eyes dropping, "So sleepy, huh? Better sleep now Teddy Bear." Teddy began to suck his thumb.

Harry smiled as he caressed Teddy's back softly and a minute after Harry had a little toddler and a tall man cuddling each other. Harry slowly got up careful not to wake the tired wizards in his bed. He kissed Teddy's cheeks.

Tiddy silently appeared, "Mister Harry Sirs, Mrs Molly Weasley Ma'am fire calling sirs."

Tiddy watched as Harry nodded. She watched as Harry stared at Aden and bent down to look at the smiling sleeping face of the man. He kissed Aden's cheeks with a small blush. He giggled as he went to the library to talk to Molly and George about the change of plans.

Tiddy smiled as she watched Harry wink at her and a pointer finger vertically positioned in his lips motioning Tiddy to keep the events a secret. Tiddy nodded, it would be their little secret.

"Harry?" A voice from the fireplace was heard.

"Yes," Harry run to the fireplace, "How are you, Mrs Weasley?"

Harry heard Molly girlishly giggle first before replying, "I'm fine deary. I heard that someone's spending time with you. How's Teddy and Aden?"

"They're fine, Mrs Weasley." Harry reassured the lady, "Aden and Teddy are asleep. It seems that Aden has been working too hard and Teddy's just being his seven month old self."

Molly aww-ed, "The dear is very much in love with you dear." Harry blushed like woman who had run a marathon in the middle of the scorching sun.

"I wouldn't say love," Harry mumbled but was instantly interrupted by the Weasley Matriarch, "If I ever! Harry James Potter, you are indeed so clueless and I assure you dear that Aden would move mountains for you." Molly began to shriek in excitement, "The man would marry you in a heartbeat!"

"Molly!" Harry was as read as Ron's hair.

"Come now dear don't be embarrass," Molly giggled again. Harry snorted, how could he not?

Harry remembered something and thanked the woman, "Thank you so much for taking care of Teddy and for offering to take care of him while I'm at school."

"It's fine, Harry. I got nothing to do here in the Burrow and Teddy is such a sweet little thing." Molly cooed, "Remus definitely passed down his manners."

Harry laughed a little, "I heard you gave George and Aden an earful."

"The baby was turning his face blue!" Molly exclaimed, "And they were beginning to teach him how to turn himself green! Those two together are like George and… Fred." The loud voice of the Weasley Matriarch began to softly lessen.

Harry heard her sobbed a little, "Are you okay, Mrs Weasley?"

"Aden reminds me so much of Fred at the same time so very different. George has begun to start laughing loudly now especially when Teddy shows his Weasley hair at him." Harry's heart went out to the mother. Losing a son was hard for any woman.

"Thank you again for helping with Teddy," Harry changed the topic, "When will you be getting him?"

Harry waited knowing Molly was composing herself again, "Any time is fine dear but I think I should come and get Teddy before you have to go back to Hogwarts so you can spend more time with him." Molly knew how much Teddy missed Harry and likewise with the saviour, "What time are you needed in Hogwarts dear?"

"About 5, Mrs. Weasley." Harry turned to the clock near the table and calculated 8 hours and some more minutes left for him.

"I'll floo there by 4:30 then," Molly told. Harry heard the alarm for a kitchen spell, "I'll see you then. Take care of Aden; he looked knackered when he collected our memories."

"Okay," Harry agreed.

"Every one wishes you the best, deary," Molly said before her face disappeared from the fireplace.

"Tiddy," Harry called the shy elf. She appeared almost instantly, "can you call me when Teddy or Aden is awake?" She nodded. "Where did Andromeda left Teddy's baby formula?" Harry hurriedly asked.

"Tiddy will gets it for Mister Harry Sirs," TIddy told.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Harry smiled. He went and opened the door going downstairs to the kitchen to prepare their lunch.

Harry and Tiddy slowly worked lunch but when 11:38 came, Tiddy's ears perked in alarm. "Mister Harry Sirs, Little Mister Teddy is starting to awaken."

Harry abandoned his work knowing Tiddy would take care of it for him but for now his Godson is in need of his attention. Harry summoned the bottle with Teddy's formula and he climbed the stairs as if he was late in Snape's potion class. When Harry arrived, he saw a still tired Aden trying to silence the crying Teddy by dancing him around.

"Teddy Bear, Come here." Harry called to the baby.

Teddy brightened instantly as he saw Harry.

"He was looking for you," mumbled Aden. Harry took Teddy in his arms, wiping the snot in the baby's face, opened the baby bottle, putting it into Teddy's mouth to suck and then looked at Aden. The man was still so tired. Harry laid Teddy to the bed and patted the left side for Aden to lie down. Aden complied without complaints. His eyes glued at Harry the whole time.

"You're great with Teddy," Aden mumbled softly as he settled near the toddler.

"Andromeda thought me how," Harry bit his lips still worried about the former Black. Harry began to pat Teddy's legs and said, "You should sleep some more. You just had about 3 hours of sleep."

"How about lunch?" Aden asked. _'I want to eat lunch with you,'_ was the muted sentence.

"I'll wake you up on 1:30," Harry told. He saw Teddy giving him the unfinished bottle, "You done already Teddy bear?"

Harry was replied by a big smile in which the young man returned. He tickled Teddy then hoisted the baby into his hips. Harry switched his gaze to Aden and was stupefied for a minute after seeing the observing blue eyes cast to his own persona.

"You really should sleep now," Harry told the man. Teddy was leaning on Harry's shoulder making noises Harry haven't heard before.

"I don't want to sleep anymore." Aden told _'I want to spend my time with you,'_ was the unspoken words. If only Harry could read Aden's mind.

Harry sighed, "Sleep for a while please. Just 2 hours? I'm worried about you."

Harry didn't know that with just the simple words he already had the man. Harry summoned some new pants for Teddy and started to change the metamorphmagus.

"If you want we can accompany you to Malfoy Manor so you can sleep there in your own room."

Aden immediately closed his eyes pretending that he already had slept while Harry was planning to deport him back to the Blondes.

"If you really want we can arrange you to sleep in-" Harry turned to find the man resting. He could help the smile making its way through his lips. He properly placed Aden's dangling feet into the bed and then pulled the covers over who he tough to sleeping. The saviour stared at the man's face again contemplating what to do; contemplating to kiss the tall man or not.

Teddy caught the attention of his Godfather by shouting something that sounded like kiss in Harry's ears. Harry's heart skipped a beat at the sound from the toddler. Aden was scared to be discovered but he could hear the loud thumping of his emotions running around his being.

"I was planning to kiss him," Harry innocently admitted to his godson not knowing that a man was listening in, "but I think I'll wait. Let's keep this a Secret, Teddy Bear."

"Un!" Teddy agreed not understanding what a secret is. Harry left the room with another word.

Aden smiled to himself after he heard the door close. Sleep came easy after that. He dreamt of what the future awaits their relationship and didn't even realize that he had sleep for more than 2 hours. He had actually slept for 4 more hours just dreaming about Harry. He woke up all on his own and when he did he was surprised to see Harry and Teddy playing toys in the floor, rolling around the magically tiled room and was all in all having fun.

"What are you doing?" Aden's husky and low morning voice echoed through the walls of the room. Harry shivered as he looked at the man. Harry smirked then Aden cast a Tempus and began glaring at him when he notice the time; 3:39 in the afternoon.

"I thought you'll wake me up for Lunch," Aden asked the Saviour.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "I did. You didn't wake up. You snore loud, by the way."

Aden rolled his eyes. "I was tired." Was the only reason he could think of at the moment, his brain was working slow for him to process a witty response. He sat up lazily not caring for his bad breath and wild bed hair.

"That's why I didn't bother to wake you up," Harry smiled. He took Teddy in his arms. "Carry Teddy Bear for a while," He gave Teddy to Aden then run fast to his bathroom. Aden only blinked at Harry but smiled in a little embarrassment as Harry showed him a comb and a wet Towel. He also heard Harry asking Tiddy, appeared out of the blue like always, for a glass of water for Aden to drink.

"Coffee; strong black coffee please if you have some," Aden mumbled. Aden laid Teddy to the bed to crawl around. He set his feet on the ground when something wet was placed on his face. Aden felt himself blush as Harry began to clean his face from his forehead to his chin but he felt a strange sensation in his groin when Harry began wiping his neck. Only a towel between Harry's skin to his; just that thought made Aden wild.

Aden's eyes suddenly widen when he remembered that his glamours usually dispels when he sleeps. "Is my hair…?" Aden started and was stopped when a hand mirror was thrust into his hands. He looked and felt worried when he saw his silvery blonde hair in exchange to the black he usually wore.

"I don't know why you always wear glamours," Harry mumbled siting at the bed. Aden jumped a little when he felt hands intruding in his hair; calloused but gentle hands. Aden felt the strangest sensation he had ever felt when Harry began to comb his hair.

"You have a unique hair colour. Different yes but not bad," Harry told and with those words, Aden was sure he had found the right man. To Aden, his hair has been one of the topics that girls gossip on. It was an unusual shade of blonde, more silvery than some yet not quite silver like an old man's grey hair. He had been teased in both muggle and magical world about it. Some people even had shown clear disgust to it thus he had developed an irrational complex on it.

Aden was disappointed when Harry stopped his ministrations on Aden's hair. The blue eyed man was tying his shoelaces on his boots when Tiddy appeared and said something to Harry. He stomped his feet to test how comfortable the tightness of the shoelaces were. Aden smiled when Teddy mirrored his actions. He grinned at Teddy and suddenly Teddy's black hair turned to Aden's weirdly shaded blonde hair. Aden took Teddy in his arms with a loud round of laughter, "Little man is learning, I should tell this to George!"

Harry smacked Aden instantly reacting to the sentence, "Aden!"

Aden grinned cheekily and showed Harry how Teddy looked, "Look at your Godson. Blonde Hair like mine and eyes like yours, are you sure he isn't our love child?" Aden's grin got wider when Harry coloured in Red.

Teddy mirrored the grin in Aden's face. Harry hoped he couldn't get any redder cause that would be just embarrassing. His traitorous mind wondered about what it would be in the future.

"Sirs, your late lunch is waiting for you." Tiddy appeared with a coffee. Harry hastily took Teddy and giving the coffee to the grinning man. He hurried to the door and left the bedroom after telling Tiddy to guide Aden to the dining room. He needed space from Aden because if not, he'll do something unforgivable. What Harry didn't know was that Aden has been hoping for that 'unforgivable' to happened.

Aden turned to Tiddy with a grin, "It seems that your Master is still so shy. Well then Tiddy Can you guide me to where ever Harry and Teddy run to?"

Tiddy smiled at him shyly and nodded. Aden began to marvel at the interior of the place. Harry's talent for it was incredible. Every inch looked professionally done but when he entered the dining he couldn't help but stare at the chandelier, the gold embellished chairs, the magically preserved flowers in the centre and the mirror cabinet full of antique kitchen wares. The room looked like that of a King's dining room.

"I haven't seen this room," Aden asked Tiddy. Tiddy nodded and turned to Harry Potter for an explanation. Harry, who was still pink, smiled at him and said, "You can't go inside the dining room without my permission. When Tiddy showed you the Place, she refrained from showing this room because that's what I asked of her."

Aden nodded. The elf pretty much follows the master. Aden saw Harry motioning him to sit on the head of the table while Harry was sat on its left and Teddy beside him in his high chair. Aden observed the chairs as he sat, "Chandelier, Mirrors, Gold, Silver and Magical tiles; I see it here and now a Diamond?"

Harry could only smile in reply. Silence reign the table; Aden was still awestruck as he ate. "You should help me design the Manor," Aden told.

"It's still not done?" Harry asked a bit surprised.

Aden grinned sheepishly. Harry raised an eyebrow. Harry observed that Aden has a habit in grinning sheepishly when he knows he did something or someone did something to him but he was unsure of telling.

"The manor had many curses and hexes so the people who had to move the furniture out of the house are on stand-by and a team of curse breakers are now trying to unbind everything from the wards to the curses." Aden mumbled lowly to Harry, "I'm starting everything from scratch; from the door to its roof. I'm building everything new."

"I hear a 'but' in the sentence," Harry smiled when Aden let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't know a thing about house design and the likes," Aden shrugged.

"And you want my help on it?" Harry asked. Aden nodded. Harry began to feed Teddy some of the soup, "When will the demolition be done then?"

"The curse breaker, 4 of them, needs 2 more weeks to finish. The carriers, 20 of them, needs 3 weeks to categorized the things inside and 1 more week to move everything out. The Demolition team, 15 people both magical and muggle, needs about 1 week the most." Aden told with another shrug although his eyes never left Harry.

"Almost 2 months from now just for the demolition?" Harry continued, "That takes longer than Grimmauld."

"You didn't actually destroy the place and build another one," Aden grinned at Harry's glare. "You said you can spend Christmas Vacation with me?" Aden asked Harry his grin turning into a soft smile, "Teddy can come. I was planning to spend some time in Paris."

Harry's eyes widen like saucers, "Paris?" Aden nodded. He smirked when Harry brightened instantly. "Of course! Teddy and I will gladly come!" Harry gushed, "Teddy Bear we are going to Paris!"

Teddy exclaimed somethings as he felt the burst of energy his Godfather had.

"I'll make arrangements then." Aden finalized. His mind reeling in at having Harry for Christmas; this would be one Christmas he was looking forward to. Aden watched as Teddy splutter some of the soup in his mouth in which Harry immediately wiped by a towel he had once again wandlessly and wordlessly summoned. Aden shook his head in disbelief at the casual display of magic.

"What is he eating?" Aden wrinkled his nose as he saw Teddy sticking his hands into the bowl of white cream soup and pressing it to his little chest. "The little man needs to take a bath after this," Harry agreed with no doubts. Teddy was and always is a messy eater. Harry smiled again as Teddy began to babble noises at him then opened his mouth and demanded for more.

"When will he be done?" Aden eyed as Harry began to feed some soup in his plate to Teddy.

"Soon," Harry wiped the dirt in Teddy's chin which Aden found useless since the toddler was pretty much already covered with food grim.

"What are you going to do after?" casually asked the Sapphire eyed to the Emerald eyed Saviour.

"We," Harry's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance as Teddy began to stick his fingers into the bowl of newly taken soup, "are going to wait for Molly Weasley to visit us."

"Oh?" Harry remained silent. Aden was feeling well now. No signs of a tired and sleepy Aden. Aden began to eat the food in his platter again; Watching Teddy with envious eyes and Aden swore he saw Teddy smiled smugly at him.

Aden winched watching Teddy puke the liquid out of his mouth.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:** I am thankful to those who have left reviews on this story. Thanks! Anyways, I will update as much as I can. I will update once a week in the least but twice or thrice and if I like 4 times in a week for the most part. I guarantee you one new chapter every week if I don't have Sunday planned.

I'm going to start warning you guys that this story will have **MPREG** and that Aden's grandparents are rich muggles.

**So I didn't rewrite the whole thing, I just replaced the way Teddy behaves. Apparently 6 to 8 months baby now knows balance and could mimic sounds but not pronounce it properly yet. They put all things in their mouths before playing with things even fingers. **How I know, Research. =D


	8. Not the Ordinary Kind

So I have been trying to hold up my upload to a minimum amount of time; about 1 to 2 upload a week but I fail, miserably. The fact that I have already written the plot in my handy notebook is making my hands start writing the chapters. I admit, I have already done chapter 9 too but I'll be posting it on Monday...probably.

This story is under on one genre only and it's** ROMANCE**. Expect all the cliché of Love.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"I want your homework handed in by Friday!" The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor told his 8th year class with a sigh. The teacher knew that Harry Potter knows so much more curses than him. He let them all go with a reluctant smile. DADA was the last period for the seniors and they were hurrying to whatever they wanted to do.

The Golden Trio was walking in towards the great hall when an eagle owl landed in the window near them and stuck his leg out for Harry. Hermione and Ron looked at each other in confusion. And Eagle Owl was one of the fasted fliers so the letter must have been important. Harry shrugged and took the tied note in its leg.

_Do you have another Hogsmeade Visit? –Aden_

Harry read aloud not expecting the letter to be from Aden. Hermione giggle, "He's asking you for a date!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "The man just wants to know when our next Hogsmeade visit is; he's not asking Harry for a date!"

Harry smirked at Ron's gulping face when Hermione glared at Ron. Hermione turned to Harry with a smile, "Ask him why he wants to know Harry and tell him the date after he says his reason! Okay?" Hermione gave Harry a small piece of parchment and Harry followed what Hermione told him to.

_And why would you want to know? –Harry_

Hermione snatched the note from Harry; she nodded in approval and tied the note to the waiting eagle owl. Harry smiled when Hermione beamed at him.

Ron mumbled something to himself about scary girlfriend in which Hermione heard and the Red head received a vicious whack in the head. Harry laughed loudly at Ron who glared at the Saviour, "Traitor!" They strolled towards the great hall as if no eagle owl greeted them.

The next reply came the morning after when they were eating breakfast.

_Teddy misses you. –Aden_

Hermione was giggling and was telling Ginny about something then they began giggling to each other. Dean and Ron began murmuring about Ladies and Gossip. Harry took another small parchment from Hermione who had graciously offered it and wrote.

_I miss Teddy too. –Harry_

Harry tied the note and told the Eagle Owl, "Please deliver it to your owner." The owl hooted and flew towards its exit. Harry wasn't expecting a fast reply and was surprised to see the same eagle owl on dinner.

_I miss you too. Go on a date with me? –Aden_

Harry was grinning widely at Ron when Hermione read the letter. Hermione gave Ron a smug smile and said, "What were you saying about not asking Harry for a date?"

Ron stayed silent, eating his food; he knew he had lost the battle. Hermione glared at her boyfriend. Ginny and Hermione gave Harry a small parchment and was peering in as Harry wrote a reply. The saviour sighed at the antics of the girls.

_Hogsmeade Visit is on Sunday. Bring Teddy to our date. Meet you in Honeydukes.–Harry_

Harry tied the note and watched the fierce looking eagle owl fly. Harry began counting the dates, 2 more days. Harry turned to his friends and found them grinning at him like a loon.

Harry never felt 2 days roll by. He was a graduating student of Hogwarts so he was so busy that he sometimes forgot about the impending date and when Sunday came he was freaking out. Hermione and Ron had to literally drag him to the common room to calm him down with tea.

Harry calmed down after 2 rounds of tea, "I'm fine now."

Hermione giggled while Ron chuckled at Harry. Ron started to tease Harry, "Bloody hell mate. You were behaving like a girl!"

Harry glared at Ron and decided to stole some of the chocolate frogs his best friend was planning to eat as revenge.

"Hey," Ron cried as Harry grinned at him, "My food's innocent."

Hermione elbowed her boyfriend and smiled at Harry, "Let's go down then and so to Hogsmeade? I believe you have two men waiting for you."

Ginny arrived with Dean in toe, "You sure you don't want us to baby sit Teddy while you go on a date?"

Harry shook his head no, "Aden knows how important Teddy is."

Hermione and Ginny began giggling excitedly again. The two boyfriends were already on their way out. The girls grabbed Harry and followed their boyfriends into Hogsmeade. They were very excited for Harry. It was fine time for Harry to find someone who would sacrifice themselves for him and not the other way around. They walked to the candy and sweet store with Harry still in their clutches.

"Blimey, this store is always packed." Ron complained as he avoided a first year from being hit to him. Dean began to complain as well. Hermione rolled his eyes. Ron and Dean were shoved out of the store by their girlfriends. They scanned the crowd and saw a silvery blonde man sitting at the stairs speaking to a thin old man.

Hermione whispered so any Harry and Ginny could hear, "Look at who's Aden talking to."

Ginny and Harry looked at to where Hermione was pointing. "Who's that?" Harry asked as he eyed a sleeping blonde haired Teddy in Aden's arms.

Hermione straightened, "Ambrosius Flume, he's the owner of Honeydukes. Are you really Hogwarts students? Most students know the man." Ginny was supposed to say something but jumped when Aden suddenly turned to them. If Ginny and Hermione didn't know the man was gay, they would have melting in puddles at the sight of the mischievous grin they receive or most likely Harry received. They turn to see Harry motioning the man to come. The ladies looked at each other, Harry wasn't even blushing at the heart melting grin.

"He's dreamy with that blonde hair," Ginny told Harry and Hermione as they watched the man said his farewells to Ambrosius Flume.

Harry whispered back, "Don't let him hear that or he'll tell it to George. They're annoying together even your mother have a hard time containing them." Hermione heard about what happened from Harry. Harry had spent hours complaining to Hermione on how Teddy was turning himself blue because of George and Aden.

"What are you whispering about?" Aden asked. Harry shook his head with a cheeky smile.

Teddy shouted high pitched nonsense gaining the attention of most students in the sweet shop. Harry grinned at Teddy, "Hello to you too!" He took Teddy from Aden's arms and cuddled the little man close. Harry rolled his eyes when the students began gossiping.

"Are they gossiping about Teddy?" Aden asked with a grin, "Or is it about the handsome blonde that took their Saviour in a date?" Hermione and Ginny giggled. Harry smacked Aden's hard muscled shoulders. He gripped Aden's wrist and asked the girls, "Do you want to stay here?" The girls could only nod. They didn't want to interrupt Harry's date.

Harry nodded to then and smiled a little as thanks. He and Aden went to the door. Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but giggle loudly when they heard Aden asked Harry seriously, "You've already cuddled Teddy. Where's mine?" They knew Harry blushed red at that even when they had already disappeared from their sight.

"Do you need to buy something?" Aden asked when they have excited the shop. Harry saw Ron and Dean talking beside them.

"Oh! Hey, Aden!" Ron called to the man, "George doing well? I heard you visit him almost every day?" Harry's eyebrow rose to Aden who was grinning at him sheepishly.

"George still the same annoying sod," Aden mumbled. Ron laughed loudly.

Teddy shouted mimicking the words Aden told yet failing miserably. Teddy tried to repeated it again wanting the attention of everyone at him. Ron laughed harder and it annoyed Harry more when Dean joined him.

Harry smacked Aden in the head, "Censor your mouth!"

Aden sighed, "Yes dear."

Ron and Dean stared at Harry and Aden as if they saw them sprout another head. And they thought they weren't close with each other. Ron and Dean turned when they heard their girlfriends call for them to go inside.

"Go and have your date now mate; our better halves are calling." Ron mumbled and with a nod he went inside the sweet shop, Dean Thomas following him.

"Aden, would it be alright with you if we stop for some quills?" Harry asked remembering that only had one more quill to use. Aden followed as Harry walked into Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop. Aden saw parchments in all colours some even scented. There were boxes of expensive quills and ink set and affordable ones where stack in boxes together. Harry noticed the awed expression in the tell man's face, "Have you been to Hogsmeade before?"

Harry smiled at the worried glance and stared when Aden began biting his lips in nervousness as he answered, "This would be the first time." Harry and Aden wasted no time at the shop and Harry exclaimed that he would show Aden the rest of the shops in the little town.

Harry and Aden went to Hog's Head and met Aberforth Dumbledore who took a liking of Aden especially when the weird blonde man complemented the goat beside the grumpy old man. Harry had to yank his date when he began asking questions about changing the goat's hair colour. Teddy was excited when they entered the next shop; Zonko's.

Teddy immediately pointed at some magical mini cars. Teddy pouted when Harry shook his head no to the little guy. Teddy turned to Aden and smiled innocently grasping his hands outward to the toy. Aden looked at Harry who glared at him. He grinned sheepishly and gave the toy to Teddy eliciting a round of happy laughter but a more harden glare at Harry.

Aden sighed, "I'm sorry little man but Harry's the boss." He took the toy, placing it back to where it came from.

Aden was surprised when Teddy began to cry and loudly too. This time it was Harry who released a knowing sigh. Harry and Aden immediately went out of the store to calm the baby.

Teddy was wailing so loudly that Aden began panicking while Harry merely shook his head at the noise his godson was making. He hugged Teddy closely, "Teddy, Can you listen to Aden and Harry for a moment?"

The baby even with tears in his eyes looked at his Godfather as if understanding. Harry smiled smothering the baby with kisses before he said, "Did you know that you have a room in Grimmauld place that are full of unused toys?"

Aden watched as the baby stopped crying at the words as if he understood what the Saviour was trying to tell him. Harry continued with the most warming and calming voice he can utter to the baby, "We didn't buy the toys because Teddy already has lots and lots of toys in Grimmauld Place not because we don't love you anymore." Teddy nodded and clang to Harry as if the saviour would drop him any minute. Aden wondered if Teddy could understand what was told.

Teddy snuggled at him when he was given a toy Harry already had in his pocket, "This is one toy that you can find in Grimmauld Place."

Teddy grinned at his godfather when Harry said, "I love you so much Teddy Bear!" Harry blinked then chucked after seeing Teddy trying to tell him something but only heard nonsense coming out from the small mouth. He planted a big sloppy kiss in Teddy's cheeks.

Aden once again could only watch with envious eyes. Teddy grinned at Aden and Aden knew that he has taught the mischievous child plenty of things including Aden's smug grin.

"What are you doing, Potter?" Draco eyed Teddy with a hint of a smile, "Well hello there! My cousin has turned blonde." Aden grinned at Draco and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Draco rolled his eyes at the Lestrange, "I take it that Aden got to him?"

Harry nodded with a smile. He saw Draco hesitate but went on to carry the little boy into his arms, "I like it… Blonde hair and green eyes?" Draco looked at Aden then to Harry, "Are you sure that he's my cousin or is he your love child?"

Draco sneered at the red face of the nervous Saviour and the smirking Aden, "I see. Aden still has yet to make the saviour fall in love."

Aden this time glared at Draco, "Working on it."

Draco chuckled when Harry smirked, "Get to work then."

"You, Potter, should make him crawl," Draco suggested, "It's fun that way."

Harry rolled his eyes at the Slytherin remark, "I'm not going to make him crawl. I don't do your thing." Harry could saw a glint of relief in Aden's eyes but was soon gone when he continued, "I'm just going to make him wait."

Draco couldn't help but laugh when Aden looked at the two of them helplessly. Draco heard Aden's stomach growl. He and Harry turned immediately to the 22 year old man who has now blushing in embarrassment.

"And I thought you had money to buy food," Draco hissed to Aden while Harry had the exact opposite reaction, "Are you okay?"

Aden grinned at the careful tone in Harry's voice. He childishly glared at Draco.

Draco snorted at the man, "You guys should go eat some lunch." Draco began to grow nervous when he heard the baby yawn, "Teddy's falling asleep on me!"

Harry took the 7 month old out of his cousin's arms with a smile when he saw Draco looking relieved. They bid their farewell to Draco and Aden took Harry to the Three Broomsticks to eat. Harry was immediately greeted by Madam Rosmerta who eyed Aden like an eagle. Harry felt something stir in his gut when Madam Rosmerta leered at Aden from head to toe.

"Excuse me," Harry smiled at the woman, "Madam Rosmerta, we'll take a table near the wall." Harry was surprised by the venom in his voice. He felt Aden's grip on his shoulder tightened. The woman nodded a bit still in awe to meet the man the Saviour was clearly fancying.

Harry and Aden ordered in silence; not knowing what to say to each other after the display of jealousy from Harry. Teddy was sleeping in the cushioned magical high chair for babies equipped with protective charms. Even when their orders came, silence still reins the atmosphere.

"Harry… was that jealousy I heard?" It was Aden who broke the tensed atmosphere, "or was I just imagining things again?"

Harry's tight grip on his fork twitched as he blushed pretty red. Aden took that as a yes and proceeded to grin like a loon. If Aden knew that Harry wouldn't find it weird, he would have yelled a Victory cheer. He ate his steak bathed in happiness. He was progressing well with his relationship with the saviour.

Once again they ate in silence.

"Harry," Aden called again after sometime; not baring the uncomfortable silence in Harry's side. "I actually came here for a purpose. I wanted to tell you that the plans for next week have been finalized."

Harry's eyes widen in proportion when he realized that Christmas break was already the next week after and he hadn't bought a single present yet! He had to consult Hermione about this; he damned his forgetfulness. Harry listened as Aden continued, "There is a little problem…"

Harry raised his eyebrow; "Huh?" was the dense question from the saviour.

"The day when we are supposed to leave to France after your train ride; I have an unplanned meeting for the Business I am investing." Aden grinned sheepishly at him, "Would it be okay if you wait for about 2 hours? We can take the portkey on 6 pm."

Harry smiled at the man in understanding, "I am alright with it. Can I go and watch what the said business is? I always bug Hermione about it but she won't tell me."

"You'll find out about it." Aden grinned mischievously, "Hermione assured me that you'll be ecstatic about it. George's one of our new customers."

"Now you're making me so curious about it!" Harry glared. Aden only grinned wider; trying to calm his beating heart when Harry smiled after.

"How's the manor, by the way?" Harry asked, "I am guessing that it is on its way to being destroyed?" Harry saw Aden grinned sheepishly again. He smiled secretly when Aden began to bit his lips.

"The workers had a mix in with the things in the Manor," Aden started, "When they had started to move the furniture out; The things for auction and the things for keep were mixed so I had to start sorting them out again."

"Oh, you're keeping some things?" Harry took a sip on the butter beer he held.

Aden shrugged, "The Lestranges were dark wizards but they had some great taste in furniture. All paintings I am freezing permanently and selling, if it can be sold. Some of the harmless toys are being donated while Dark Artefacts are freely surrendered to the Ministry. Minister Kingsley had a lot of Aurors to get them just last day."

Harry listened with a wide smile when Aden started to ramble, "Now the manor is still being cleaned of furniture. Five more days and the demolition will start then 1 week later, the land has to be cleaned and landscaped so the building of the new Mansion will start."

Aden stopped himself, recognizing that he had been rambling. He grinned when he saw Harry was smiling at him. His grinned once again widen when Harry's smile grew, "Have you sold some stuff then?"

Aden nodded, "I had sold some, yes. Some are still being auctioned; there were many purebloods that were interested with the vases, rugs and some furniture. It seems that the Lestrange were collectors or the rare kind."

"Do you have a house plan already?" Harry raised his gaze towards the man after taking the last bite of his food.

Aden shook his head, "I actually need help with that one as well. My grandfather met this amazing architect who is both proficient in muggle and magical buildings so I asked him to sketch some for me. He's a dear friend of mine, now."

"We will be meeting him at France?" Harry placed his silverware gently and neatly at his plate. Aden nodded as he took the last bite of the steak then sipped his glass of inexpensive wine, "My grandparents are expecting us both and are excited to meet you. They have also been preparing for Teddy."

"We're staying in your grandparent's house?" Harry was glad that he wasn't drinking something at that moment because he choked on his own saliva, "I can strangle you right now!"

"Yeah. They have been bothering me about you." Aden grinned at him sheepishly, "Is that okay? If you're not ready yet we can stay in a hotel?"

Harry gulped; took a moment to decide then nodded, "It's fine… might as well." Harry prayed for plenty of his Gryffindor courage.

Aden's grin turned into a smile, "You'll love them! You and Grandmother would get along splendidly. Grandfather would love you too. I promise. Teddy would be spoiled rotten by them, better prepare for that though."

Harry nodded with a nervous smile still so unsure about the whole thing, "Tell me something about your grandparents."

"Well, Grandmother definitely rules my Grandfather. She's the Empress in the house. Although my Grandfather has the last say in every decision made, it is my Grandmother who most likely placed the decision in my Grandfather's head." Aden grinned widely remembering his Grandmother's fierce glare when his Grandfather would disagree with her.

Aden continued when he saw Harry intently listening, "Grandmother likes to cook, take care of the garden, and spend most of her day by the porch reading in her rocking chair. My Grandfather is more like myself; he likes a good laugh and will most likely prank you. I take business advice from him. They both love books, History books, by the way."

Harry nodded and could help but notice the fondness in Aden's tone, "They were very interested when I let them read my History of Magic books and where very surprised when they learned that most of the significant figures in the muggle world were actually wizards or witches."

"Oh and one more thing," Harry observed the Aden grew sheepish again, "My Grandparents are muggles, yes, but they're the special kind of muggles. Ask Hermione to research on Rose H&R and let her explain it to you. She'll know all about it."

Harry could only nod amidst his curiosity. He thought that Aden must have had a reason for letting him ask Hermione that him. Aden thanked the heavens when Harry stayed silent and did not ask further what he meant. There date concluded with their lunch.

Later that night, Harry went to Hermione hoping to get some answers. He found her with Ron, Ginny, Dean and Neville talking in the common room. He sat and turned immediately to ask with no hesitation, "Hermione, what do you know about Rose H&R?" Everyone in the room faced him and Hermione.

The girl who should have been in Ravenclaw thought for a while then stood up, "Wait for a minute, I'll get a magazine that my mother and father sent me."

Harry shrugged at the curious look of his friends directed at him. Harry heard Hermione's running footsteps, "I don't know why you want to know about the company but…" Hermione skimp through the pages and stopped on a page coloured in red with a large muggle building and an infinity pool. "It says here that Rose Hotel and Resort is the leading company in the service industry… humm, they have branches all over Europe, America and Australia. They were founded by," the Gryffindors watched as Hermione gaped like an idiot, "You have to read this Harry!"

Harry took the magazine out of Hermione's hands and began to read.

_The most recognized name in the industry, Rose Hotels & Resorts leads with overwhelming awards, record breaking infrastructure and wide spread branches. With over 45 big branches and 13 little sub branches all over Europe, America and Australia; Rose H&R continues to gain international recognition. Expanding their business with night clubs and bars, Rose Hotel and Resorts are leading Europe's tourism Industry. Founded by couple; Steven and Clarisse Morris and further developed by their business savvy grandson as heir; Aden Morris. They have been making hundreds of millions for just 20 years._

Harry dropped the magazine and collapse to the ground; his knees giving into the shock. Ron looked like he had swallowed air.

Ginny asked, "You mean to tell me that Harry's Aden is rich in both muggle and magical world?"

Hermione nodded. She had expected this kind of thing from what Draco had told them before.

The Gryffindors eyed Harry's reaction next. Harry's hands shook, "Why me? The man could have anybody and he chooses me!"

Hermione slapped Harry and the sound of it echoed to everybody's ears. The rest of their classmate can only stare at the female muggleborn in awe as she said, "Because he loves you." Harry stared at her. He needed the slap; he was panicking and still is.

"Harry even Ron sees how much Aden loves you," Hermione told. Ron sighed but agreed with his girlfriend. Harry was too insecure to notice the way the blonde behaved around him. Ron was a little intimidated by the Lestrange but was surprised with how he deals and treats Harry as if Harry made the sun rise in the morning and the moon in the evening.

Ginny smiled at Harry and took Harry's shaking hands, "Aden manages a multimillion dollar company in the muggle world and a million galleon company in the Wizarding world. If he doesn't love you he won't find time for your date in Hogsmeade today, he won't make time just to spend one day with you taking care of your godson, he won't go so far as to secure every step he made so you can immediately take custody of Teddy and if he doesn't love you Harry, he would have already charmed his way through other girls and boys who looks at him as he passes by."

Harry gulped as he stood gaining the courage he always had, "I don't deserve him."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "It's more like Aden doesn't deserve you."

Harry looked at Hermione curiously. Hermione smiled the same smug smile she always wear when she knows she's right, "Aden's magic is so so; Not weak yet not amazing at all while Yours I can argue is the most powerful as to date. He's rich in both worlds big deal, it's not as if you don't have a vault full of gold yourself."

Ron grinned when Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione ignored the two and continues, "From what I heard from Draco; Aden is a messy person and hot tempered."

Harry snorted, "He snore loudly too."

Ginny and Hermione giggled and Ginny wiggled her eyebrows at him, "Oh I'm sure you know all about that. Seeing as he had slept in _your_ bed at _your_ house."

Harry rolled his eyes this time. He sat down for a while, arranging his thoughts and calming his heart. He was meeting Aden's grandparents! He gripped the armrest of the chair and said to Hermione, "He and I planned to spend One week in France with Teddy." Then Harry mumbled the remaining words, "He wants to introduce me to his grandparents."

Ginny and Hermione cheered loudly, "That is so sweet of him!"

"His grandparents apparently have been asking of me and Teddy," Harry gulped.

"I thought you'll spend Christmas in the Burrow?" Ron asked.

"We will spend Christmas Eve with his Grandparents and," Harry nodded to the red headed lad, "We will return on Christmas Day to spend time with the Weasley Family. Maybe Visit Andromeda beforehand if possible."

Ron put a hand in Harry's shoulder in an odd way of comfort, "The man would chase after you even to hell and back; he won't let his grandparents get in the way."

Harry oddly felt comforted.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:** This story is written to show how deep Aden feels for Harry. I would like to clarify that it is Aden who likes and who loves Harry. Aden is the giver on this story and Harry is the receiver but Harry will learn to give some love soon too. Harry is just not sure about what he really feels for Aden and He feels afraid to start something with the handsome blue eyed stranger he met at the Malfoy's Manor.

It would take about 5 or more chapters for Harry to realize his true feelings towards Aden but it would take more chapters for them actually be together and when that comes, I'll be having so much fun with the Mature Scenes!

**Random fact:** I based Aden to a friend of mine whose good looking, successful and bright but so down to earth. He's gay and has a handsome partner who doesn't at all resemble Harry Potter... My friend, the one who I had Aden based from, had to woo his partner too. He comes from a family of doctors while his partner comes from a family of musicians. Now they're leaving together in a large house. They're my muse for this story.


	9. Linked Hands in His Pocket

This story is under on one genre only and it's ROMANCE. Expect all the cliché of Love.

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed and I own Aden's grandparents too. Aden's Grandparents is also mine!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you excited for Paris, Harry?" Hermione asked the silent teen in the cabin. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna have been talking about Christmas Plans and gifts while Harry has been so silent. Harry tear his gaze on the scenic landscaped the Hogwarts train passed and looked at Hermione blinking in mild confusion.

"What?" Harry didn't hear a word of what they were saying. His mind has wonder further than England. He still couldn't believe that someone like Aden would choose someone so ordinary like him.

Hermione smiled at him, "Still can't believe last week's news?"

Harry had been daydreaming ever since. Everyone in Hogwarts knew about the blonde haired suitor the Saviour had and it wasn't helping Harry's inferiority when girls began to gossip about Aden. Harry could feel the stirring of the green eyed monster in his being.

Hermione had saw Harry drawn out of the lessons and stare into nothingness every hour. Harry had grown silent for the last few days. Hermione shook her head, Harry was so surprise at meeting someone rich yet he can treat the Malfoys as friends. He was so surprise at meeting someone with influence when he himself can run as the Minister of Magic and win! He was so surprise at having someone like Aden to care for him that it hasn't registered in his mind yet.

The Gryffindors and the lone Ravenclaw smiled at the unhesitant nod. Luna, who was seated beside Harry, took his hands saying, "Aden is a gift. He is made for you just as you are made for him. You just haven't realized it yet."

Hermione smiled widely at Harry's confused face, "It'll be alright. Aden will show you how much he loves you."

"It's not about that," Harry gripped the hems of his robe.

Hermione glared at him, "It is about that; what matters most is Aden choose you and he loves you. Your job is to decide whether you will love him back or just stay friends, not to decide if you're suitable for Aden."

They straightened up; instantly reacting when they heard the whistle of the train.

"Are we almost there already?" Ron asked.

"Couldn't you ask a more obvious answer Ron?" Ginny snorted at her brother.

"Am just asking!" Ron threw his right hand into the air surrendering, "don't get your knickers in a twist!" Hermione rolled her eyes.

Harry once again zoned out on the conversation; his eyes looking back at the scenery that was starting to slowly pass and his hands under his chin full of thoughts. He was back to reality when the train stopped and Hermione smacked him full force.

"We're going out now. Get your trunk!" Hermione glared at him while Ron was sniggering at the back. He pouted at the girl and glared at the boy after he took his trunks in the upper compartment of the train. Ron's sniggers grew when Hermione glare at Harry intensified.

"Hurry up," Hermione hissed, "Mrs Weasley is waiting for you with Teddy's trunk. Apparently, one of Aden's workers is here to get you. Aden got a-" "meeting, I know. He told me before." Harry interrupted as he stepped out of the train.

Harry stared as Hermione grinned, "keep me informed with the events. I refuse to be the last one to know about a progress in y our relationship!"

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. Harry's eyes brighten when he saw the smiling child in Molly's arms, "Teddy Bear!"

The seven month old laughed and waved his hands up to Harry wildly after hearing his beloved godfather's voice. Harry smiled as Molly placed Teddy in his arms and took his luggage. Harry giggled when Ted placed two big fat kiss in his right cheek but blush profoundly when Teddy shouted alien language again henceforth gaining more attention with the witches and wizards in the station. Molly, Hermione and Ginny grinned at him. The people who passed by were looking at them in curiosity and interest.

Ron ruffled Teddy's hair, "Teddy got his father's brain and his mischievousness."

The Weasleys and Hermione soon bid their farewell to Harry and Teddy. They waited a while for the worker to fetch and guide them for Aden.

"Harry Potter," they turned to a young woman who wore oval shaped eye glasses with her black hair tight in a bun. This must be the worker that Aden sent to fetch him, "I'll be showing you the way to Mister Lestrange." Harry winched at the formal tone. The woman sounded uptight.

Teddy perked at the name and mumbling happily something that sounded like Aden's name. Harry opened his mouth to reply but was surprised when the woman smiled at the child and answered, "Yes, Little man. Aden is in a meeting for now so I'll show you around. Is that okay?"

Harry chuckled softly when Teddy began jumping in excitement as if fully comprehending what the woman was saying to him.

"You can't wait to see Aden again, don't you Teddy Bear?"Harry tickled the little boy who giggled and looked at him. He grinned at Teddy before adding, "Do you miss Aden too?"

Teddy's eyes clear and he beamed excited again as he claps wildly his hands around, gurgling nonsense that somewhat sounds familiar and drooling all over his godfather's hands. Harry sighed loudly, wiped the drool off and proceeded to tickle the already giggling baby.

The woman giggled, "I am Natasha Balmore. Nice to meet you too, Mister Teddy and Mister Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes when Teddy squeled in elation at being mention and being in the spotlight for attention. Harry then chuckled loudly at the toddler and so did the woman; he offered his right hand for Natasha to shake introducing himself in the process, "I am Harry. Nice to meet you."

Natasha smiled at him, "I take it that you're not a mister and prepares to be called only by Harry?" Harry returned the smile with a bigger one. Harry followed Natasha as she exited King Cross and into a fancy looking car. Teddy was excited when the car started and drove. He chuckled when Teddy began to shout as Natasha turned.

"Are you having fun, Teddy Bear?" Harry asked. He saw Natasha glancing up at the rear view mirror with a soft smile. Teddy seemed to jump with his bottom and was clapping every time.

"Is this the first time he rode a car?" Natasha told as she turned to a corner.

Harry nodded with a chuckle as Teddy shouted again when the corner came.

"With the way he's getting excited of, He'll start to sleep soon." Natasha observes. Harry looked at her and asked, "You have experience with children?"

Natasha smiled at him through the rear view mirror listening as Teddy squealed again when he saw large red buses pass by, "I have two kids. Teddy is a 7 month old, right?" Harry nodded. Natasha rolled the wheel to the right, "I have two kids. One is ten and the other is nine."

"Oh!" Harry blinked at her, "did you marry early? You looked too young to be a mother of a 10 year old." Harry observed that Natasha stayed silent blinking at the passing street. "Oh! I'm sorry! I asked a personal question!"

Harry was the one who stayed quiet when Natasha laughed, "No, it's fine! I'm actually 35 now."

"Really?" Harry asked.

Natasha grinned at him, "How old did you think I was?"

"I thought you were 25 or so." Harry shrugged but Teddy shouted with a high pitched cry, again. Harry couldn't help grimacing. He loves the baby but his excitement is too high pitched for the saviour's ears to appreciate.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Natasha giggled, "May I ask a question?"

Harry shrugged, "Sure."

"I wonder how you know Mister Lestrange?" Harry observed an edge in Natasha's voice. Was that fear he heard?

"We meet because of Draco Malfoy," Harry answered with a calming smile.

Natasha nodded and was quiet for a while then began to ask another question, "Would you mind if I ask what your relationship with our boss?"

"Not at all," Harry told. He saw an excited gleam in Natasha's eyes and smirked, "but I'm not sure what I would call our relationship. He had expressed his wish to court me. Right now, getting to know each other so… Friends, I think?

He saw disbelief in Natasha's face, "You… He… I mean… court… and?"

Harry laughed outright at Natasha's speechlessness, "Is it hard to believe that the Boy-Who-Live is gay?"

Natasha shook her head slightly but her eyes were in the road as she turned to another street, "It is not you I am surprised about but Mister Lestrange."

"What?" Harry gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

This time Natasha gave no answer and Harry could now clearly see fear decorating Natasha's youthful face, "Nothing."

"Natasha," Harry narrowed his eyes when he saw Natasha nervous look at him through the car's rear view mirror; he repeated, "What do you mean?"

He observed the Natasha was squirming in her sit. What did Natasha know about Aden Morris Lestrange that he doesn't?

"Natasha." Harry's voice grew colder and the woman was reminded who the man in the back sit really was. Natasha shivered when she felt magic in her skin; raw and powerful magic. Teddy shivered and stayed quite instinctively.

"Natasha, what is it with Aden that you are so afraid of him?" Harry asked again.

Natasha swallowed nothing and replied with a prayer from whoever could hear her, "Mrs Lestrange is known to be ruthless. He's business savvy because he's uptight, harsh and scrupulous. Most of his employees call him _'Demon Spawn.'_"

Harry applauded Natasha's voice devoid of emotion when she was clearly afraid of the magic around her. He listened as Natasha continued, "Some of us have worked with him for a long time in both muggle and magical world and he have never showed something akin to care for us. We were surprised when he began asking if someone was experience enough with kids."

Harry nodded, "Hummm." He noticed that Teddy was stiffly looking at him. Harry felt his magic leaking unconsciously; he smiled at the toddler and calmly breathed to control the magic. Teddy smiled at him when he did.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled. Teddy began to clap his hands wildly and asking for Harry's attention. Harry grinned at the bright seven months old. Harry refused to think about the Sapphire eyed man. He refused to judge before he knows the whole truth.

Harry observed the nervous Natasha as she pulled over at the Leaky Cauldron. Natasha opened the door for him. He smiled gratefully and hauled the still excited toddler into his hips and helped Natasha with his luggage. He waved his hands and the trunks immediately shrunken; pocketing them he turned to the stunned Natasha.

"Yes, I can do wandless and wordless magic. Big deal, I know." Harry robotically said, "Can we go now?"

Natasha nodded and entered the Leaky Cauldron. He followed Natasha silently. He caressed Teddy's back when the toddler got over his excitement and was already dozing off. He watched as Diagon Alley showed. He walked through some and large shops. He smiled at Ollivander's Wand shop. Harry shifted Teddy into a comfortable position. He put Teddy's head into his shoulder and cuddled the little man.

Harry was amazed to see a new 3 storey muggle building near Gringotts Wizarding Bank. He stared at the wide glass transparent walls in the first floor and shaded dark tinted windows on the 2nd and 3rd floors. The building was coloured in creamy white. Harry blinked as the door opened automatically when they neared it. He saw a blue logo with an M on it beside the large 'Magical Electricity and Appliances.' There were state of the art muggle appliances that were functioning as if no magic were surrounding it. Harry even found a television much bigger than Vernon Dursley's. Harry and Natasha evaded many people as they went to the stairs.

"Aden, where is he?" Harry turned to Natasha. Harry observed the whenever he pass someone the person would stare at him and pretend as if he wasn't even there. Teddy was now sleeping in his shoulder.

"He would probably be in his office or the meeting room." Natasha told.

"Can you show me the way there?" Harry asked. Natasha hesitated but followed through. They went to the 2nd floor and walked through to what seemed to be the meeting room and found it deserted.

"I take it that he is in his office?" Harry asked and Natasha could only nod. They went to the 3rd floor and Harry passed a row of tables with many piles of paper. Harry sighs as people turn their heads to look at him. It seems that even Aden's workers knew about him. Harry blinked as Natasha stopped in the only door of the floor.

"Can you be so dumb?!" Harry was surprised when he heard Aden's angry voice continue, "I have given you enough time to categorize every owl order and every personal order!"

Natasha sighed and turned to Harry, "Maybe we should wait for a while outside."

"And you! I want a new written proposal concerning the plan George Weasley sent!" Harry observed that most of the people who were working winched when the voice got louder, "I want the proposal sent to me before Christmas!"

Harry turned to Natasha with a smile, "Can you get me a glass of hot coffee?"

Natasha nodded and hurried at it like her life was forfeit if not. Harry watched as another employee knocked, "What is it!" Aden's angry voice sounded so foreign for him. He thanked that Teddy was a heavy sleeper. Harry grew worried when he heard another round of shouting from the Sapphire eyed man. Natasha returned to him with a white cup of hot coffee.

"Hold it for me," he turned at the horrified face of every employee when he knocked at the door. He heard a shout of "What is it?!"

He opened it with a smile, "I brought you coffee."

Aden blinked at his sudden appearance; completely caught off guard, "When did you arrive?"

"About 20 minutes ago or so?" Harry replied casually. He observed the 3 employee organizing papers in the chair in front of the Aden's large desk. They looked as surprised as Aden when he entered but feigned disregard. Harry raised his eyebrow when Aden glared at Natasha.

"It wasn't Natasha's fault. I asked her to brew coffee for you," Harry motioned Natasha to give Aden the cup. "Drink it," Harry ordered. He sat on the desk and faced the shaded glass walls. "You're so moody right now that I don't want to go near you."

Aden's eyes widen; he drunk the coffee all in one go, "Would it be alright if you wait for 2 more hours? There was a problem in the owl posts order." Aden told the Saviour who hummed with a smile. Harry nodded to Natasha who excused herself.

The employees including Natasha were surprised when Harry laid Teddy in Aden's arms, "Teddy was excited with the car ride. He liked Natasha too. Anyways, you really shouldn't shout that loud. It's bad for your throat."

Harry turned to the 3 employees and asks, "Do you need any help?"

"No it's fine!" "We can do it." "You don't have to."

"No, I would love to help." Harry flashed them an innocent smile unaware of the glare Aden had focused to the three employees.

"Harry," Harry turned to Aden who was grinning at him, "I need help too."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "Hummm?"

"Can you get Teddy off me while I finish work?" Aden's grin grew as Harry rolled his eyes. He took the sleeping baby off the man. Harry sat on one of the chairs near the desk, "Demon Spawn."

Harry smirked when the 3 employees froze and Aden gaze at him full with questions, "I heard you're called _'Demon Spawn'_ by your employees."

Aden glared at his three men who hastily worked faster than before. Harry said, "I would agree with them though. You are quite intimidating and scary when you're serious." Aden looked at him surprised. Harry grinned at him widely, "I am fine with it though. You treat me differently. I like it." Harry continued, "Just don't show me that side as much as possible. I want Aden not the business man. Copy?"

Aden stared at him for a long moment but shook his head at Harry and returned the grin with a bigger one, "Copy, Dear."

"Good!" Harry moved Teddy to a comfortable position as he adjusted his body, "Wake me up when you're done."

Harry closed his eyes and rested but he secretly smiled when he heard Aden threatening his employees after a while, "I'll make you work on Christmas Holiday if he wakes up with your noise."

For Harry, witnessing Aden get angry, get stressed with work, get worked up with his employees and get panicked was surprisingly relieving. Aden felt too perfect for him but seeing first-hand how Aden was indeed a hot tempered man, he found himself relief that the man he is growing fond of isn't as perfect as everybody thought of. He was happy to witness this new side of Aden even though it's an ugly side nonetheless it did not made Aden lesser in his view.

It's safe to say that Harry slept through the whole time peacefully until Aden woke him up, "Harry, wake up." Harry got up carefully as Teddy was still snoring in his lap.

"I need to pack some stuff in Malfoy Manor, want to come?" Aden asked. Harry shrugged with a nod of approval. Aden leaded him out of the office. They walked to the Leaky Cauldron because the office hadn't been connected to the Floo Network yet.

Harry hoisted Teddy in his hips and with a gathered courage he took Aden's right hand with his left. He looked ahead of the busy street acting as if he did nothing out of the ordinary. Aden felt something in his stomach that he was sure was not hunger. Aden grinned like a loon while gripping the hands connected to his. He inserted both their hands into his large pockets feeling the coldness of the air. His grin widen when Harry blushed.

If only Harry could feel the happiness that's flooding into Aden's heart. Aden noted to boast to George.

Unfortunately they had to separate when they Floo to Malfoy Manor. Aden was opening and closing his right hand feeling incomplete without Harry's. He saw Harry greeting the older Malfoys. Aden stared at his right hand again and gazed upon Harry's. Aden followed Harry who was guided by the younger Blonde Malfoy. He gulped and took Harry's right hand into his.

Harry felt his right hands being enclosed in warmth. The Saviour of the Wizarding World of Britain stared at the man who had connected his hands with his and grinned like Aden's. He was glad when a larger grin appeared on the tall blonde haired, blue eyed man. After he had done so, Aden leaded Harry to his room to pack his luggage; leaving Draco rolling his eyes at the sweet and disgusting scene he had just witnessed. Draco left the hallway mumbling about how stupid the two were acting in _his _presence of all places.

Harry entered a messy room. He stared at Aden in mild disbelief, "You're a very messy person."

Aden grinned at him. Harry observed that the majestic walls were painted greyish white and he marvelled at the double poster bed with emerald green transparent curtains that hanged in it. He smirked when he saw books, papers of the muggle kind and parchments scattered in the right side of the bed. Aden might have slept on the left side then.

"I though the Malfoy's have plenty of house elves?" Harry asked.

"They pick up the used clothes and robes, they clean the floor and the study table and they also clean the bathroom after I finished with it…" Aden grinned.

"Basically, this would be messier if there were no House elves?" Harry smirked when Aden nod sheepishly at him with a twitching grin.

"Sorry?"

This time it was Harry's time to grin, "I like it."

"Huh?" Aden stopped for a minute to look at Harry with a baffled stare.

"Your messiness; I like it." Harry's grin stayed.

Aden motioned him to continue, "And?"

"It shows you're human," Harry told and began to arrange some of the papers that Aden had left cluttered in his bed.

"Of course I am human," Aden snorted, "I don't have horns, tails, feathers or anything that depicts an animal ancestry. In fact I have 2 feet that dance well, 2 hands that work well, one brain that stores well and lips for you to kiss."

Harry rolled his eyes.

Aden turned fully at the Saviour, abandoning the clothes he had taken out to pack, "No reply?"

Harry shrugged and began putting away some of the thing in the bed. Aden glared at him. Harry grinned cheekily and refused to give in to Aden. He laid Teddy and himself on the large bed and closed his eyes.

"Sleeping?" Aden asked still a bit put out without Harry's reason but shrugged it off.

"For a while," Harry relied. He pulled the covers just above his waist. Harry fell asleep watching Aden messily put clothes without folding them properly and parchments in his trunks. Aden could help but smile at Harry and Teddy, just weeks ago he had slept in Harry's bed and now it was the other way around. Aden gripped the fully packed trunk and decided to travel to France while the Saviour and Teddy were still asleep not knowing what the outcome of the decision would be.

Harry woke up with Aden's face near his, "We're here now." Harry blinked when he realized the large French room with complicated curtain design hanging in its large windows; the ceiling had an intricate moulding design that amplified the four small diamond glass chandeliers that dangled catching anyone's attention that entered.

"Where are we?" Harry turned at Aden. He panicked when Teddy was nowhere in sight, "Where is Teddy?"

"We're in the Grand Salon and Teddy's with my Grandmother," Aden told with a grin.

Harry was dizzy when he jerked back to the man, "We're in Paris?!" Aden nodded and Harry smacked the man right in the head, "You didn't even wake me up!"

"Ouch!" Aden put a hand on the spot were Harry hit.

"I wanted to actually be AWAKE when I come to Paris," Harry glared at Aden.

"I just thought you were tired with the Train ride and-" "And you didn't even ask if I was tired or just bored." Harry hissed.

"Sorry," Aden told with a sheepish grin.

"You are the one that looked knackered again," Harry scanned the man and his once organized blonde hair.

"I had a long day," Aden murmured.

Harry sighed and went back to the large sofa. He began to comb the man's black hair with his hands. He smiled when the glamours disappeared and the blonde hair showed. Harry was surprised when Aden lay down on his lap and grinned at him. "I have a headache too," Harry rolled his eyes at the suggestive tone in Aden's voice. He positioned Aden's head and started to massage Aden's forehead. He spun circles on its side and just gently pushed his fingers in Aden's head. Harry saw Aden's eyelids growing heavier.

"Oh my," Harry was jolted up surprised by a blonde woman who had carried a thumb sucking baby. Harry saw a blonde adult woman and a grey haired old man.

Aden opened his eyes and grinned at them. The grey haired old man laughed at Aden, "You work fast, Aden. We just left for a while to get some water."

Aden's grin grew and Harry blushed when Aden said, "You're just jealous that I can score on my partner faster than you can with grandmother."

His grandmother smacked Aden softly in his shoulders and smiled at Harry, "Teddy woke up when he went to get some water."

Harry returned her smile and thanked the woman, "Thank you so much. Come here, Teddy bear." The 7 month old gurgled and reached out to him.

"The poor boy was too scared to cry for you when he saw us," Aden's grandfather told.

"He might have thought that we kidnapped him from you," the older woman agreed.

"He's a quite baby," Harry replied not knowing what to say.

"So unlike Aden," His grandmother told. Harry forced Aden to sit down as he placed Teddy in his lap.

Harry chuckled when Teddy clung to Harry and sobbed softly. Harry sighed at the nervous wail of the baby. Aden and Harry caressed his back, "it's fine Teddy Bear."

Harry turned to Aden and said, "Stand beside your grandparent." Aden complied without a word but stood up carefully as Teddy wasn't letting go of him anytime soon. Harry turned Teddy's head and said, "Look at Aden." Teddy followed what his Godfather told.

"The lady is like Aden's Andromeda… that means that the man is?" Harry asked.

Teddy shouted stared at the older Morris for a while then shouted something akin to Grandpa. He clapped his hands and grasping his hands towards the woman and like the man he shouted something like Grandma. Harry chuckled loudly when Teddy grabbed Aden's nose and gurgling nonsense again. Aden sighed and pouted at Harry when Teddy began to put his hands in his mouth slobbering all other them. Teddy clapped again and turned to Harry with his big wide metamorphmagus green eyes. Harry smiled at the cute look Teddy sent him when the baby smiled widely.

Harry nodded to Aden when the man motioned towards the sit. Teddy turned back to the three Morris and shouted with the top of his lungs wanting the attention towards him.

Aden chuckled, sitting back beside Harry and tickling the little man. Harry nodded to them and introduced himself, "I am Harry Potter. Thank you for letting us stay."

"Such manners," the woman smiled. "I am Clarisse Morris but with you dear it's Grand mama. I have always wanted to be called Grand mama."

"You can call me Grand papa, dear." And with a mocking voice he continued, "I have always wanted to be called Grand papa!"

Aden laughed loudly while Harry chuckled as Clarisse immediately smacked the old man's head. Clarisse turned to him and said, "The old man in named Steven 'Stupid' Morris."

"Ouch," Harry observed that Steven touched where Clarisse smacked him like how Aden did when he smacked him in the head.

Teddy turned to the older man and jabbering something Steven would like to hear.

"I think he is trying to say Grandpa!" Steven told bending over the centre table to hear more of the nonsense Teddy was sprouting in his hands.

"Dream on, Old man!" Clarrise followed his husband's example and reached out to Teddy, "He's trying to say Grandma!"

Harry chuckled while Aden gave him an apologetic look. "I told you they'll spoil the little man," Aden whispered softly to Harry while leaning in so near to Harry's face.

The older couple awed at the little man when he began reaching at them, "So cute!" Clarisse pinched Teddy's cheeks who smiled at the lady in return.

Teddy began opening his arms wide up to the lady. Harry told, "He wants to be held."

Clarrise laughed at the beaten look in her husband's face as she took Teddy into her arms from Aden's, "He likes me more!" Teddy began to cuddle into the woman's warmth which made the woman just as happy.

Steven who had decided to ignore his grinning wife and turned to Harry, "We were so surprised when we saw Teddy. If Aden didn't explain what a metamorphmagus was, I'd say that Teddy was made by you two. With that Blonde Hair and big green eyes, I could have sworn Male Pregnancy exist!"

Harry blinked at them but raised his eyebrow at Aden. He said with an unsure voice, "Male Pregnancy does exist. It is possible."

Harry didn't know whose reaction was comical. Aden turned to look at him with eyes wide and jaws dropped, Steven only stared at him but he was choking on the tea he had been trying to drink while Clarisse put a hand in her open mouth.

"You didn't know?" Harry asked Aden.

The man shook his head no, "I don't have knowledge about anything like that."

"You didn't ask the Malfoys?" Aden only shrugged for a reply. The thought of having kids never really crossed his mind, he never allowed himself to dream further than necessary. Besides he thought himself to be asexual!

"Wizards can have children?" Steven started questioning Harry, "How about the females? How about Female to Female Relationships? How can they have children with each other if they can?"

Steven shut his mouth when Clarisse elbowed him. Harry smiled at the two. Aden could only stare at the ceiling awkward about how to react. He was elated to know about it.

The three Morris listened carefully as Harry told, "I don't know about Female to Female relationships since I haven't actually took the time to ask or search about it but Male Pregnancy is possible but it's not a daily occurrences."

"Not every wizard is capable to bare children?" Clarisse asked, "You don't have to just take a potion and do some hocus pocus on it then bam, a pregnant male?"

Harry wanted to laugh but refrained from doing so, "No. Male Pregnancy is very rare. Not all wizards are capable of carrying a child. The baby relies on the magic of the carrier; it feeds on it to be developed properly."

"Oh," comes a disappointed sound from Clarisse and Steven.

Aden questioned, "What about the other party. Does the other father have to give some of his magic to the baby too?"

Harry shook his head no again, "He doesn't have to but the baby needs reassurance of the other father's presence. The child inside the womb needs to have his carrier father's magic but he needs to feel his other father's magic. The child inside don't have the means to get magic from his other father so the carrier has to have plenty magic."

Aden released a large wisp of air, "In other words; Only Powerful Wizards can get pregnant."

Harry nodded with small smile. Aden groaned as he realized something, "Harry?"

Steven, Clarrise and Harry looked at Aden in curiosity, "What is your standing with magic? As I know, I'm only average at best. I'm not as proficient as Hermione in battle."

Harry chuckled nervous. Aden raised an eye brow at him and motioning him to continue. This time it was Harry who let air out of his mouth, "You won't freak out?"

Aden nodded but his heart almost leapt out of its cartridge when Harry said, "Let's just say that I am capable of Male Pregnancy… as many children as I would like." Aden refuses to faint.

Steven and Clarisse was shocked for a while but then surprised Harry by a happy high five with each other in front Aden and Harry, "next title; Great Grandparents!"

Aden rolled his eyes and observed the man next to him. Harry gripped the hems of his robes uncertain what to do next. The Saviour began to fidget on his seat; Aden immediately took Harry's left hand with his right and pocketed the linked hands into his large coat.

"Let's not talk about that yet," Aden assured the young man of 18. Harry reddened considerably at the next line, "I am not willing to share you with others as of now besides Teddy's enough as is with all of his attention hugging moments."

Harry looked at the place where Aden hid their linked arms. Harry grinned secretly when he gripped tighter and then rubbing circles on the back of Aden's hand with his thumb. Aden grinned largely when he did.

Harry and Aden's attention was taken when Teddy was put in Aden's lap again and the baby was sucking his thumb like there was no tomorrow.

Clarisse told eyeing the baby, "He's hungry."

Harry nodded. He unwrapped his hands from Aden's and proceeded to open the baby's trunk with Clarisse's help then making baby milk with a magical baby formula that Teddy liked. Harry gave Aden the baby bottle before putting the rest of the things in the trunk properly and neatly. Steven and Clarisse could only watch with another round of surprise when Aden, without hesitation, laid the baby in his arms and putting the nipple into Teddy's waiting mouth. He looked natural while doing so too!

"Well, I never!" Clarisse sneered with a happy face towards her grandson. The man looked taken aback as he saw his grandparents who were wiggling their eyebrows at him and grinning like he do with Harry.

Harry sat back down after a while and listened to Steven said, "I never thought I'd see the day Aden Morris take a baby in his arms to be feed." Steven turned to Harry, "You have domesticated my grandson, I approve."

"I like Teddy," Aden shrugged with a small smile, "he's a cool kid." Harry silently played with the feet of his godson.

"Have you eaten?" Clarisse asked Harry ignoring her husband and her grandson exchanging words, "We can call for takeout? I don't have any magical talent so you have to wait for the food to cook properly muggle style."

Harry beamed at the word, "I like cooking. Do you need help?"

Clarisse blinked and nodded. Harry gave Teddy to Aden with a warning, "Don't teach him nonsense or I'll be sure to drop you in Antarctica with no wand or clothes on!"

Aden grinned at him, "Yes, dear!" Harry gave Aden a warning look.

"I promise!" Aden put his fist to his heart. Satisfied, Harry smiled dashingly at Steven and followed Clarisse to the kitchen. Aden turned to his grandfather who was snickering at him and making whip sounds.

Aden snorted, "As if you're not whipped by Grandmother!"

"Hey, we've been married for 42 years I know what to do by then," Steven glared at his grandson, "What's your excuse?"

Aden grinned, "I love the man!"

His grandfather rolled his eyes and made more whipping sounds. Clarisse Morris came back and yelled at Steven, "If I hear you uttering something foul with Teddy in hearing range, I will make sure all guess rooms are locked and you'll be sleeping in the smallest sofa I can find!"

Aden laughed at the horrified face of his grandfather.

Harry stuck his head and smiled, "You too, Aden. Censor your mouth or I swear only Clarisse will find me on Christmas Eve."

Aden mirrored his grandfather's face.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note: **The purpose of this chapter is showing Harry another side of Aden; the ugly side of every imperfect human being. I think I have always painted Aden to be the Mischievous and Easy going person that clearly relates to George Weasley's jokes and pranks so I had to show that Aden isn't just that. This is what makes Harry and Aden similar; they both are known to be something by most of the people. Aden is known to the majority to be the Ruthless Businessman while Harry is known to be the Brave Gryffindor Saviour._** I am in love with the concept of Harry being a shy reckless Slytherin with Aden and Aden being so carefree with Harry. **_So beware!

No BETA reader, sorry for the countless mistakes.

Got you guys some sneak peak at the next chapter;

"Let's talk," Harry sat without hesitation.

Clarisse and Steven looked at the two in interest but feigning boredom seeing as they weren't supposed to be listening in. They continued to play chess with Teddy in Clarisse's lap cheerfully playing with his new toy.

Aden gulped not anticipating the words that came out of Harry's mouth, "About what?"


	10. Vegetables and Grandparents

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed. I own Clarisse and Steven Morris too.

I have been replying to the reviews people left me but some of you don't reply back and I don't know if you got my message so I'll start replying in here then besides It takes most of my time answering individually;

_FanofalmostEVERYTHING-_ Teddy should be 7 months old in Chapter 7 and 8 months starting in chapter 9. I am so sorry for the confusion. I had made a very grave mistake of overlooking Teddy's age and not searching it online. I corrected some of those mistakes and since you noticed it; I might have missed a few of those… I have gone over chapter 8 and 9 again for those mistakes. Sorry.

_Dolxe-_ There will be more of Aden and his employees, yes, but not for a while. There is a right time for that. Harry will see more of Aden's business side, that I can assure you and everyone else but not right now. When Harry graduates, the adventure really starts. Aden, unfortunately, only has his grandparents left. He got no uncles or antes, no cousins and the likes.

_Seraphinus_- Harry is only shy in the beginning of the relationship. He won't be as shy as he is now when the story progresses. =D Aden is a charmer, yes, but only when Harry is involved. **He's got this massive crush on Harry** (I had to emphasize that since it's more than just a crush now) ever since he saw Harry on the Malfoy Trial.

Debygoebel- Thanks =D I hope you enjoy this one too!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry entered in a cosy and beautiful kitchen. He stared at the rectangular pattern of the limestone in the kitchen floor. He touched the kitchen island which was wider and lengthier than his arm, even with arms both spread widely. The space of the kitchen was bigger than the Dursley's Master Bedroom.

Harry saw the female Morris take out a pan that was dangling in the top of the kitchen island. She took some medium sized mushrooms, peas, carrots, red potatoes and onions in the refrigerator. Harry immediately took action; he took a knife near the sink and turn to ask the lady, "Where's the chopping board, Mrs Morris?"

"In the second drawer near the oven, dear," Clarisse told as she set the vegetables for Harry to chop. Harry froze when Clarisse sprouted out of nowhere after a while of silence, "Grand mama. I wasn't joking when I asked to be called Grand mama by you and Teddy." Clarisse got some chicken meat then told the saviour, "You don't know how thankful we are with you for bringing some happiness in Aden's life."

"No," Harry shook his head, chopping some of the vegetables and telling the lady with a wide smile as he did, "I should be more thankful; Aden has brought countless of things for me than just Happiness."

Clarisse cut the chicken breasts into long strips as she listened to the rest of the words that Harry said, "Aden has helped me with my family, he has brought me a new beginning, filled my life with hope and he's giving me his love; a love I admit is very contiguous."

Clarisse chucked the chicken meat strips into the flour; flipping them from side to side to fully coat them with it, "Can you dice the Onions and half of the mushrooms?"

"What about the other half, should I store it back to the refrigerator?" Harry asked with a wide smile that can dazzle Aden to heaven.

"You can slice it about a centimetre apart then cut the red potatoes into quarters and the carrots into medium sized strips." Clarisse told blinking in surprise when Harry was dicing and slicing the vegetable like an experience cook.

"What are these vegetables for?" Harry asked turning to the lady with a curious look.

"The potatoes, carrots, and the other half of the mushrooms are for Peasant Chicken Stew while the rest is for Chicken Fricassee…" She eyed Harry's happy smile while he nodded and returned to what she was doing with a smile of her own. Aden has found someone very different than his past experimental relationships. Harry was a blessing to his grandchild and she was indeed so elated that Aden wasn't wasting his time with the green eyed man. This is one of Aden's choices that she loved and appreciated.

Harry was happy that even when Silence rang his ears with Clarisse; it wasn't the awkward and uncomfortable silence that he have with many people he doesn't know well. He diced the onions knowing full well that Clarisse was eyeing him but he was very happy when Clarisse returned her attention to the chicken meat with a smile bigger than his own.

"Do you want me to do something?" Harry asked after a while. He had finished chopping the carrots into medium sized thin strips, sliced the half the mushrooms and diced the other half with the onions.

"Can you get some pot? So we can start on the chicken stew." Clarisse asked as she stirred the onions in the pan.

Harry eyed the three deep pots uncertain which one to get, "Should I get the stockpot, Grand mama?"

Clarisse froze for a while when Harry called the name she had always wanted to hear then remembered that Harry asked her a question, "Any will do but it's better to get the 2 quarts saucepan for the peasant soup." Harry nodded and got what he thought to be the saucepan and when he showed it to the lady, Clarisse chuckled, "Wizards. That's a 3 quarts saucepan, dear. That smaller one is the one I was referring to."

Harry mirrored the sheepish grin Aden usually wore when unsure. Clarisse patted his back softly with a giggle, "It's fine dear. Aden doesn't even know what the difference between a saucepan and a stockpot. At least you know."

Harry chuckled, "So what should I do then? I haven't tried cooking peasant chicken stew before."

"Basically just put all the ingredients in the pan except the chicken and the peas in medium heat. You add the chicken and the peas after 20 minutes then wait for it for another 5 to 10 minutes," Clarisse looked through the ingredients near the other side of the stove. She turned to Harry and told, "You need about 1 and three quarters cup of chicken broth and some chicken gravy dear. You'll find them on the upper compartment of the refrigerator on the right side."

Harry opened the right side of the French door upper compartment of the refrigerator with awe and saw different kinds of jars and bottles. He saw the upper part had some cans of beer, the second level had three kinds of salad sauce, tomato ketchup, and some cans of beans, the third level had peanut butter, three different kinds of large sized yogurts and jams. He had an 'Aha' moment when his eyes glanced on the fourth level and saw the jar of chicken gravy and a carton of chicken broth near the bottles of fresh milk.

Harry followed what Clarisse told him while the lady was smiling as they cooked. Harry measured the broth then putting it into the pan and smiled widely as thanks when Clarisse turned the heat on medium. He tossed the vegetables and mushrooms into the saucepan and waited after that.

"Grand mama, do you want me to do something while I wait for the 20 minutes to pass?" Harry asked with a smile. His smile widened when Clarisse smirked at him, "Go and get my Grandson to set the table up."

Harry wasted no time to go back to the Salon and get the younger Morris. He entered the salon seeing Aden and Steven talking instantly. Harry eyed Teddy who was playing with a toy he didn't know Teddy had. Harry's interest peaked when he heard Aden said, "I heard she's getting married."

"Who's getting married?" Harry instantly asked gaining the attention of the two including the smiling baby that was motioning to be carried. Harry narrowed his eyes when Aden refuses to look at him in the eye and was fidgeting. Harry turned to the elder man who was grinning at his grandson, "Now's the time where I embarrass Aden and tell all his past deeds."

Harry smiled at Steven as he continued, "Aden had this pretty little ex-girlfriend who was digging gold in his pocket that's getting married. He was experimenting a lot with relationships refusing to believe that he was asexual."

Harry nodded to the older man in thanks and stared at the younger one, "How many experiments were there?"

Aden looked up to grin sheepishly at the Saviour but stopped when he was greeted with an intense stare; not a glare of hatred but a stare that told negative emotions deeper than hate. He gulped before replying, "I had many night time escapades but I could never reach climax and just gave up with the entire love thing."

Harry could only smile at him after; his head still reeling into the information his ears heard. He took his godson and said, "Grand mama said to ask your help with setting up the table." Aden felt like crying when Harry voice cracked when he continued, "I hope that I won't be thrown away like them."

Steven's smile disappeared when Harry did everything he could to not look at Aden as he went back to the kitchen where Clarisse was with a grim and jealous look that was heart breaking.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Aden looked at his grandfather when the older man asked.

"He got this complex that I don't deserve him as Hermione told me." Aden released an exhausted air through his nose, "He believes that I could do better than him."

Steven smirked wildly, "I believe Harry could do so much better than you." Aden glared at his grandfather, "All you've got to do is make him believe that he is all you want and nobody else."

"Easier said than done," Aden immediately snorted a reply.

"That's what makes it worthwhile," Steven stood up and motioned Aden to follow. "What did I told you about my principle in life?" Steven asked his grandson who was following him mechanically. "If it's easy, it's useless. And?" Steven motioned for Aden to continue and he did.

"If it's hard, a treasure is buried underneath it."

Aden felt all the nerves he never thought he had when Steven opened the doors to the kitchen. They found Harry stirring constantly the food they have been making while Clarisse was playing with Teddy. Clarisse glared at the two of them and hiss softly, "Whatever you did, you better make it right! I like him!"

"Aden's past just came to bite him in the ass," Steven replied then realization was thrown into Clarisse's face like a ton of brick.

Clarisse gave Aden a smug look, "You should have listened to me when I told you to keep your pants on." Aden sighed but was surprised when Clarisse called out to Harry.

"Harry dear, why don't you make sure that Aden sets the table up?" Clarisse told with a smile, "I heard he's got some explaining to do. Don't worry about Teddy, he is safe with us." Harry glanced at Aden before nodding at the request.

Silence reined the two men. When they were walking to the dining room, silence dominated them. When they were taking some silverware from the drawers, silence was only present; annoying, uncomfortable and awkward silence.

"Harry," Aden's voice surprised the younger man who had jumped, "I was a jerk to countless of people; I still am. You witnessed what I am capable of becoming in my office. I am also a bastard to many girls who had wanted a relationship with them." Harry listened while he began setting up the five plates that was in his arms. Aden continued, "I am a man with many flaws, I am human. I have a past, a present and a future… My past has gone by but my future hasn't, I hope and pray that you'll be there."

Harry looked at Aden, not knowing what to do or say. Aden was following his work; After Harry had put a plate, Aden would put the spoon, fork and knife after. Harry observed Aden work in the corner of his eyes. Aden's lose hair cascaded into his eyelids as he bends down to arrange the silverwares.

"Your hair is getting longer," Harry observed; ignoring the topic they were in.

Suddenly an idea bloomed in Aden's head. "I'm going to grow my hair longer," Aden finalized with a clear determination in his eyes.

Harry turned to him in surprised at the decision that came out of nowhere but he appreciated the words that came next, "I have always maintained a short hair because it was a hustle when girls pull on it while doing the deed. With a longer hair, I'm telling the other people I was with that I have changed. If it's you I wouldn't mind the tugging and the pulling of my hair."

Harry smiled widely at the man. Aden felt his heart leap when Harry went near him and softly reached for his short hair. Aden's heart skipped as Harry tugged on the soft hair then caressing the rest; Aden could feel Harry's hands touching his scalp sometimes and was combing strand of hair.

"I am sorry for over reacting for a bit there," Harry confessed biting his lower lip for a bit before continuing, "My mind was trying to process my jealousy. I didn't know where that came from."

It took every control in Aden's body not to place his own lips at Harry's moving lips; he wanted to kiss the living daylights out of the man who had smelled so good to Aden and to just make love with the man who was so right for Aden. Harry raised his eyebrow when Aden visibly gulped. Aden gave him a sheepish grin and said, "You reacted and become jealous of somebody because I had did something to her; that so sexy. Let's not forget that you're only inches away from me…"

Harry looked confused but his hands never let go of Aden's hair. Aden continued with his eyes avoiding Harry's, "You don't know how much I want to bend you over the table and make you see stars." Harry immediately leap far away from the man who was still grinning sheepishly at him. Harry decided to look away from Aden who was staring at the Saviour's red face. Aden coughed awkwardly when Harry gave him a very sexy smile that stirred something in his groin. He sat on one of the chairs and exhaled loudly.

Harry asked with a concerned voice that made his arousal worse, "Is something wrong?"

"You don't know what you do to me," Aden admitted while he covered his eyes, "I have never felt fully aroused by something or someone."

If Harry was drinking something when he heard the uttered words, he would have choked and fainted. Harry was the one to gulp this time as he asked a very innocent question that made Aden's problem go hard, much harder than before, "Are you turned on?"

Aden could only nod. Harry blushed wildly after. Aden chuckled as he stood, "You return to my grandparents and help them for a while. I need to take care of my… uhm… problem."

Harry nodded and hurried out with Aden uncomfortably going to the other way where the bathrooms were located. Aden fought another image his traitorous mind conjured of Harry spread underneath him; he sighed and walked knowing he was in for a very cold shower.

"Harry Dear," Clarisse exclaimed as Harry entered the room with a red puffy face full of shyness and innocence so rare with a man his age, "did Aden do something?"

Harry panicked for a while and shouted, "NO!" Clarisse and Steven were taken aback and Harry noticed this; the saviour began breathing heavily to calm himself. He replied after a while, "Something happened but it wasn't bad, Aden just had to go and take a bath for a while."

Clarisse and Steven blinked but the older man sneered in realization, "A very cold bath, I take it?" Steven laughed loudly as Harry nodded while Clarisse merely rolled her eyes at the antics of her husband who was still roaring with laughter.

"Can I help you with anything, Grand mama?" Harry asked seeing Clarisse carrying Teddy at the same time trying to put the finished food in a container. Clarisse looked at Harry with a small smile and motioned for him to take his godson.

"So… What did you do to drive my grandson to take a cold shower?" Steven asked with a grin that Harry knows where Aden inhered his. Harry smirked when Clarisse smacked the man with an unused spatula and added a glare, "Mind your own business, Old Man."

"Who are you calling old, Old Lady!" snorted Steven to his wife with unknown force but he stopped when Clarisse smacked him in the head hard, "Alright! I'm old!"

Clarisse's frown began to turn upside down into a smile; she then beamed happily at Harry while commanding the old man, "Help me carry this to the dining room."

Harry and Clarisse both looked at each other then laughed when Steven grumbled complaints but followed the command nonetheless. Harry tightened his hold at the gurgling baby in his arms while he followed the couple, who were still arguing about who knows what, to the dining table where Dinner will commence.

Clarisse and Steven where in a middle of a heated debate about the manor that Aden inherited when the blue eyed man entered with a semi wet hair and new clothes. He took a seat beside Harry who was facing Clarisse. Steven grinned at his grandson while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when Aden sat and looked at his grandfather in front of him. Aden rolled his eyes clearly at the older man.

Teddy was busy playing with the animal toys that were dangling magically in his high chair which was on the other side of Harry. Aden looked at the emerald eyed man and said, "We should by some stuff for Teddy. Muggles have many convenient stuffs for their children."

Harry shrugged not really knowing what he agreed upon. Clarisse was giggling in the inside; she had dreams of buying things for her great grandchild. Teddy wasn't exactly her grandchild but he will be soon if Aden work his way through Harry's life and heart faster.

Dinner started after Steven said their prayers. Apparently both Steven and Clarisse were Catholics yet Aden and Harry just went with the flow. Harry was happily eating the vegetables in the peasant soup and the lady matriarch of the house was happy to see her visitor enjoying the food. Harry noticed that Clarisse was shaking her head when she saw Aden's plate devoid of the peasant soup he and Clarisse had made. There were vegetables on the side of his plate uneaten and untouched too.

"Aden," It was when Aden was almost done with his food that Clarisse voiced her concern. Clarisse continued, "Eat some Chicken stew. Harry and I did our best to make it."

"I don't like it!" Aden instantly refuses with a face, "I am full anyway." He wiped his mouth with the napkin that was once placed in his lap and set his silverware to 4 o'clock indicating that he was done.

Harry could see the disappointment in Clarisse's eyes; Harry felt for Clarisse. He did his best with the peasant chicken stew too and a seed of hurt swell in his heart when Aden refused to do so. The saviour could see the same hurt in Clarisse and Steven was silently staring at his wife with a comforting smile. Harry was relieved when Clarisse returned Steven's with a larger one.

Harry stared at Aden who was drinking his juice slowly. The saviour had a brilliant idea that came to him with Hermione's smug and know-it-all voice.

"Grand mama," Harry called to the older woman. He noticed that Steven had also positioned his silverware the way Aden had after wiping his mouth the same way Aden did.

Aden who was still drinking choked after hearing Harry, "Grand mama?" Aden blinked when Harry ignored him in favour of smiling to his grandmother.

"What is it, dear?" Aden coughed at the soft tone in his grandmother's voice as she asked Harry. Aden couldn't help but question silently in his mind if Clarisse's grandchild was Harry.

"Would it be okay if I borrow your kitchen tomorrow morning?" Harry asked. He returned the smile Clarisse gave him. He ignored the surprised looks he was given and waited patiently for the Matriarch to reply.

"Are you sure, dear?" Clarisse continued as she set her silverware the same manner Aden did, "You're not very familiar with the kitchen…"

Harry beamed at her, "It's fine! I won't be alone. I'll wake Aden up so I'll have some help."

Clarisse froze in surprise while Steven was laughing at the stricken look Aden's face had. The older woman's mouth twitched in amusement but did her best not to let it show. Aden has finally met his match within Harry.

"Me?" Harry only nodded with eyes rolling at Aden.

"Would that be okay, dear?" Clarisse asked. She was not worried for Harry; the saviour had already proven his capabilities in the kitchen but Aden was like Teddy in the kitchen, completely and utterly useless. "Aden is a successful business man, a certified playboy before and a Wizard but a chief he is not. He's more useful tasting the food than making it."

Aden pulled a face at his grandmother then glared at his smirking grandfather; mumbling something about a stupid grandfather and a blunt grandmother under his breath. Harry's smile dazzled Aden as he assured them of everything, "You don't have to worry, Grand mama. If anything happens, I can fix it, I'm a wizard too. I'm just going to make an English breakfast." Harry copied what Aden did and placed his silverware the way the Morris family did.

Clarisse nodded hesitantly saying, "I trust you, Harry Dear. Keep my grandchild in line."

Steven snickered when Aden stood up with a blush and murmuring, "I'm not a child." Harry's smile widen when Clarisse rolled her eyes and smacked her husband silent with a soft hand. Steven grinned at his wife after he wiggled his eyebrows again to Aden then to Harry earning another smack for the sun kissed blonde haired lady.

"For goodness sake, Steven," Clarisse sighed loudly as she stood, "You're more of a child than Aden is." She patted Teddy tenderly and smiled when the baby reached for her to be carried. She took the baby with no complaints from the high chair and deposited the gurgling Teddy to Aden's waiting arms with a smile.

"You better go to bed," She turned to Harry and stared at the dropping eyelids the baby had. It was the right time for Teddy to sleep now. "You're room is right in front of Aden's," Clarisse told before rolling his eyes when Aden and Steven grinned at each other while Harry turned a shade of pink.

Harry wanted to reply but was cut short when Aden dragged him to a series of a grand stair case and into the left side of the second floor. The next thing Harry noticed was a large door. He turned back and noticed that there was also another door. "Which one is my temporary room?" Harry asked hurriedly as Teddy was yawning loudly with sleepy gurgling words leaving his mouth.

Seeing Teddy, Aden fastened his pace and opened the door made of wood, "This one is yours for now."

Harry saw a simple room painted in white and creamy grey with some stripes that lined some edges of the room but was amazed by the antique furniture. There was a rocking chair near the large French doors that opened up to a small terrace. The bed was large; a queen size bed it probably was. He saw that his trunk and Teddy was near a tall cabinet that was also made in wood and looked as if it was from the Victorian Era.

"My grandparents have already donated my baby stuff so we should buy one for Teddy as soon as possible," Aden told Harry. The saviour's heart leap unknowingly at the words. Aden was speaking with a 'we' when it involved Teddy and Harry liked it very much. It felt so natural to hear Aden speak as if Teddy was a product of their love.

"It's fine, Teddy and I will share." Harry told the man with another smile. Aden observed silently as Harry laid Teddy in the bed putting pillows on each side of Teddy's and hurrying to the trunk. Aden took it from Harry's grasp and asked, "Do you need something inside?"

Harry nodded while hurrying back again to the infant that was trying to move about, "Get me some pyjamas for him and one of the magical diapers on the right side." Aden immediately rummaged Teddy's trunk and was surprise to see so much baby robes, magical linen and stuff that he doesn't even recognize. When Aden found the things Harry had asked, he grew silent watching Harry changed the baby as if it was second nature to him.

Harry motioned Aden to come near him and when the blonde did, he slowly positioned Teddy's head in Aden's shoulder. Aden stood still watching Harry lined the pillows about a feet away the edge of the bed, he then folded some the linen into a pillow and whispering a softening charm on it after. He covered the sheets with a think baby blanket and took Teddy from his arms, "Sleep time, Teddy Bear."

The baby gurgled a bit before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly; poor little man must have been tired. Harry covered Teddy's lower limbs with a thin blanket and turned to Aden saying softly, "Can you watch him for a while? I am just going to change."

Aden nodded with a grin; his heart beating wildly. Harry carefully stood up and the blue eyed blonde haired man replaced the saviour's position and softly patting continuously Teddy's knees. Harry smiled at him gratefully after pulling some pyjamas for himself in his trunks.

Harry did not take long. Aden left the room after Harry had mouthed, "Thank you" and a "Goodnight" at him although he would have slept properly if Harry didn't mouth him those worlds now all Aden could think was kissing those lips. He groaned as he opened his bedroom door; he looked down and saw a tent in his pants.

He needed another cold shower, desperately. Aden slept with a boxer and a wet hair after. It was safe to say that Aden did not sleep comfortably and was even more surprised when morning came. Aden wakes up with Harry pulling his cover with one hand and the other was holding Teddy.

Aden opened one eye and groaned immediately at the jeans Harry was wearing then closed his eyes again to stop himself from getting another bulge. He mumbled 'God, help me.' in his breathe as Harry began to shake him awake with his left hand that was in Aden's chest and the only thing that was separating their skins was a mere thin blanket. He could feel the heat from Harry's hand; he tightened his closed fists and covered his eyes with his left arm while groaning loudly for him to be left alone.

Harry had a lot of trait and one of those was that he doesn't give up; with all of Harry's strength he pulled the covers off Aden and blushed profoundly at the almost naked man. His eyes raked at Aden's body like an eagle eyeing its prey; Aden was only wearing boxers.

Aden sat up straight instantly feeling the air in his body; the loss of his blanket made his skin shiver with the coldness of December's wind. Aden looked at Harry in mild surprise at the bold move the shy saviour did and was even more surprised when he saw Harry's eyes exploring his body.

Harry observed that Aden's skin was tanner than most blondes, his arms was indeed packed with muscles and his stomach had lines and blocks that weren't as noticeable as the body builders he saw on Vernon's television but it was there; a muscle filled stomach. He wondered what it would feel like to his touch. Was it as rough as it look? Was it unexpectedly soft? When Aden sat up, Harry noticed the muscles constrict and the saviour marvelled as the lines were much clearer now and blocks with blocks of muscles formed a row.

Large biceps and rows of stomach muscles weren't the only thing he saw. Harry saw a muscle that was harder than some he had noticed Aden had; a muscle that was covered in Aden's boxers. Harry coughed his way through it when he realized that Aden was looking at him surprised, "Get up."

Aden mischievously grinned at him, "See something you want?"

Harry's blush never left his face as he replied, "If you don't get up and take a cold shower, I'm not going to start wanting that." Aden's eyes widen when Harry visibly motioned and eyed his hard on. Aden could only listen as Harry began to sit himself comfortably at the sofa near the bed, "Teddy and I will wait here." Harry learned something new; Aden was so much bigger than the boys he had Quidditch Practice with.

Aden entered his bathroom with wands; a wizarding one and a human attribute one but both do magic. He set up some silencing spells and acquainted his other wand with his hands as the cold water made contact with his body. This was the first time where he was so aroused about someone that he hadn't even kissed yet. He had plenty one night stand with girls and some men but he had never reached climax with them and he had never been this hard.

Aden clenched what his left hand was gripping tighter, moaning louder as an image of Harry spread beneath him in ecstasy came into his mind. On the other hand, his right hand was adjusting the coldness to maximum of the water.

Harry played with Teddy not knowing how much Aden was suffering in the bathroom. It took about 25 minutes to wait before Aden came out without his magical robes but with comfy muggle clothes, a blue polo shirt and dark coloured jeans that was belted to stay in place.

"Good morning!" Harry smiled at the blonde, "Let's go and make some English breakfast."

"Morning," Aden rolled his eyes. He took Teddy from Harry grasp and kissed the baby that was giggling, "Good morning, little man."

Harry eyed the scowling man and said, "You need to drink some coffee. You're scowling again."

They went to the kitchen fast paced. Harry immediately familiarized himself with the utensils and equipment. He notices the coffee maker and started making Aden some. The work started after Teddy was placed in his high chair and Aden had finished his coffee. Harry got 4 eggs, 8 sausages, a loaf of bread, and some bacon.

"Can you cook the bacon?" Harry asked Aden. He sighed when the man shook his head. Harry held a crash course of how to fry bacon and eggs. Aden was a messy person and it showed while he cooked; the egg shells where everywhere.

Harry let Aden do his assigned task after seeing that Aden wouldn't burn the food. He took the Peasant Chicken Stew leftovers from the refrigerator that was sealed in a Glass Tupperware. He put the chicken stew in to the microwave oven to heat it up, silently thanking Hermione with her Muggle lessons. He made some toast while he waited.

Clarisse and Steven woke up to the smell of cooked bacon and eggs. They looked at each other with a smile. Steve chuckled as he imagine his grandson cooking, "This would be a first time where Aden made something in the kitchen."

"I, for one, am excited to see how it turned out!" Clarisse's smile was full of happiness, "Harry is heaven sent."

"I admit I was skeptic with this Harry Potter person," Steven told. His hands gripped his wife's, "I thought he would be something like Angelique and dig some more gold."

Clarisse rolled her eyes, "I did doubt Aden. When he called us, he sounded so genuinely happy about meeting Harry. He sounded like you did when you talked about getting the first contract deal signed by a large company."

Steven grinned as he stood up to stretch his tired body, "I hope this one can carry some of Aden's baggage." Steven eyed Clarisse when she stood up carefully with a smile.

"They will both learn," Clarisse told with a knowing voice. They prepared themselves for the rest of the day. They went down to the kitchen to see Aden was washing some ladle while Harry was wiping some of the utensils that was already washed. Their worries about the food were washed away as a full English breakfast already prepared for them on the kitchen island. Steven and Clarisse eyed each other with a smile. Harry noticed them and greeted with an enthusiastic, "Good Morning!"

The older couple chuckled when Teddy mirrored Harry but failed and a loud high pitched nonsense left the baby's mouth. Aden nodded at them with a grin. Clarisse was proud to say that Aden finished washing the dishes with no accidents. Clarisse grinned when Harry took the leftover chicken stew from the oven.

Harry and Aden magically carried the plates to the dining room; they ate silently while Teddy was in Harry's laps trying to reach for some food as if it were toys.

"Have you feed Teddy?" Clarisse asked after swallowing the food in her mouth. Harry just nodded seeing as his mouth needed to chew first.

"How is it?" Aden asked with eagerness, "I cooked the eggs and the bacon."

Clarisse gave a wide smile at her grandson while Steven grinned at him, "It taste like bacon and eggs."

Aden rolled his eyes but he eyed that Harry was eating most of the chicken stew and was obviously setting aside the bacon and eggs on the corner of his plate. Harry's attention was focused on the stew and Aden felt weird but did not ask.

It was when Harry was awkwardly moving the bacon and eggs in his plate that Aden asked, "You don't like bacon and eggs?"

Harry smiled secretly at Clarisse before he copied what Aden did yesterday night at Dinner time. "I don't like it!" Harry told copying the same face of disgust Aden had, "I am full anyway." He wiped his mouth with the napkin that was once placed in his lap and set his silverware to 4 o'clock indicating that he was done like Aden did before.

Clarisse stared at Harry awestruck and marvelled when Aden drowned in disappointment. Steven's mind worked wonders and he realized what Harry was doing immediately. Aden was openly blinking and gapping at the familiar reaction. He froze when he noticed he had the exact reaction to the chicken stew. He realized what Harry was doing and sighed, "I see."

Harry smiled at the three Morris. He listened as Aden continued, "You taught me to cook just for this huh?" Aden turned his face to his grandmother and told, "I'm sorry, Grandmother. I was too insensitive and picky with my food." He smiled to himself when Harry beamed at him.

Clarisse held her tears well but Steven noticed it. She took Aden's hands and reassured her grandchild, "It is fine dear. I am used to it." Aden blinked taken aback. Was he always that insensitive with his words especially to his own grandmother?

"It's disappointing, right?" Harry asked the frozen young Morris Lestrange. Aden nodded as Harry continued, "Next time censor that mouth and at least try the food before you start saying you don't like it."

Steven and Clarisse watched the event unfold with awed gaze. Aden swallowed the remaining food in his mouth before speaking, "I'll remember to… Now, Can you eat the food I made?"

Harry shook his head no, "I won't. You need to remember this lesson." He slides his plate to Aden, "You can have it if you want. I don't want to waste food."

"Then eat it," Aden grumbled, "I worked hard for that!"

Harry raised his eyes to look at Aden, "I worked hard for the Chicken Stew too! It was my first Chicken Stew and only your grandparents ate it!"

"I didn't know…" Aden slumped into his chair. Steven smiled at his grandson.

"Of course you didn't!" Harry snorted, "I am absolutely horrified that you didn't even notice the disappointed look your grandmother and I had. Now, you either eat the rest of your eggs and bacon so I can finish the rest of my Chicken Stew!"

Aden helplessly took the bacon and eggs learning his lesson. "Sorry," Aden told Harry after a while in deep silence.

Harry snorted, "Make sure to not do it again!" Aden could only nod.

"If you so ever do the same thing again to your grandmother; you'd wish you never know me!" Harry hissed at his ears softly but loud enough to make Steven Morris grin like a loon. Aden nodded again as a reply.

"I expect you to be well mannered in your house and in others especially with the Weasleys!" Harry started to ramble as Aden nodded. Steven and Clarisse watched them with amusement. "Molly usually cooks with many vegetables so you better not be picky! If you do, the excuse better be along the lines of _'you'll die when you eat them!'_" Aden gave Harry a horrified look. Harry just ignored him and continued to eat his chicken stew.

Clarisse whispered to Aden, "If you let him go, I'm going to be so disappointed."

Aden could only slump lower in his chair, not knowing what to do. He faced his grandfather who was smirking at him and said, "You better eat your beans." Aden looked at his plate and noticed that there were still some beans that he had unconsciously set aside. Harry narrowed his eyes at him; he immediately took it to his mouth. His Grandfather laughed at him.

He felt relieved when Harry smiled softly at his grandparents. At least the saviour wasn't that angry with him. Dinner ended and afternoon came fast for Aden after that. They were all in the Grand Salon. Aden was flipping through legal documents in the desk on the corner of the room. Clarisse and Steven were playing chess as Teddy was on Clarisse's left arm napping. Harry was skimming through the pages of an interior magazine.

"Let's talk," Harry sat in front of him without hesitation.

Clarisse and Steven looked at the two in interest but feigning boredom seeing as they weren't supposed to be listening in. They continued to play chess with Teddy in Clarisse's lap cheerfully playing with his new toy.

Aden gulped not anticipating the words that came out of Harry's mouth, "About what?"

Harry glared at the man and smacked both hands to the Desk that separated them, "You've assigned me in a project of designing your house yet I don't know what you actually like!"

"I don't know what I like," Aden winced as Harry's voice rose as the last words of the sentence were uttered with a hardened glare.

"What do you mean you don't know what you like?" Harry asked with a scowl, "You don't know if you like me is that it?"

Steven smirked and Clarisse who was giggling softly at his grandson. For a smooth businessman, Aden was not a smooth suitor. "That's different!" Aden told.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I am sure you have some preferences like what colour you want mostly the house will have, like the design and such."

Aden looked lost and Steven interrupted them helping his grandchild, "I suggest you take Harry to the chateau you have always wanted to have."

Harry straightened while Aden grimed, "That's when I was a kid!"

Clarisse giggled, "but you still like it. You have always said you like the interior design in some rooms." She notice Harry was looking at them curiously so Clarisse told then younger man, "You'll know when Aden shows you."

Aden faced Harry and was greeted with an excited smile, "Alright! Tomorrow… We'll go there." Aden began mumbling complaints about his business and no time but was silenced with Harry's intense glare. Aden smiled at Harry, "Not mad at me now?"

Harry snorted, "I was not mad at you; just disappointed."

"Sorry," Aden was surprised with the sincerity of his own voice but be amazed with how Harry brightened at him and sent him a wide dazzling smile.

Steven was surprised when Clarisse's eyes watered while they were observing, "What's wrong?"

"I think Aden finally found love."

Steven groaned, "I'm old."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note: **My story is so slllllloooooowww. I had until chapter 15 drafted out in my notebook and I can finally say to you guys that I have now decided when to make them kiss! Anyways, _**this would be the last update for this week. **_I will start posting again when I finish making the draft story of chapter 11 to 15. I'll probably post chapter 11 on October 7 or 8…

I have no BETA so prepare to notice some mistakes I missed.


	11. Falling So Fast

**This story is under one genre only and it's ROMANCE. Expect all the cliché of Love. **

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed. I own Clarisse and Steven Morris too!

_**Angel-Hime-Chan**_(天使姫ちゃん- You're Japanese Username, Hahaha! Can't help it…)– Aden is indeed whipped. That's what usually happens when someone is total in love with another but as chapters progresses there will come a time where Aden makes some mistakes and Harry will react badly at it. It's the way love is. Ohhh, Aden will find out about the Dursley… Let's leave it at that or I might blurt out some spoilers.

_**Debygoebel**_**-** Thanks! Didn't notice that and already fixed it. They'll kiss sooner than I was planning for them to… =D

_**QUOTH37**_**-** Ohhh, Thank you so much. I think you just made my ego bigger. I will keep it going don't worry. I am going to finish this and, oh dear, you're making me nervous for the ending. Thanks Again~

_**mizzrazz72**_- you my dear are right. If Aden's hate on vegetables is known to Molly there will be war. Hahaha!

_**Elfin69**__-_ First thing first; I love you, you silly little thing you! You basically went and reviewed as you finished reading most of the chapters and I'm reading all of what you have to say with an egotistical grin and not to mention a grateful heart. Unfortunately Aden can't spend as much time as he likes with George, they are both businessmen and very busy but something will happen with George and Aden's friendship. Harry will meet Andy again, soon. Unfortunately Aden's blunt mouth and messiness won't change much, Harry learns to deal with it as he always does with other people and tries to control Aden when he begins sprouting things he shouldn't or do things that hurt other people's feelings. Let's stop at that, I have this feeling that I might blurt out things I shouldn't.

_**Rora**_- Harry was mean? At which part? When Harry said that he didn't like what Aden cooked? Harry wasn't mean exactly; what Harry did was teaching Aden a thing about humility in a way. =D Harry only copied what Aden did to his grandmother the night before to impart a lesson. Aden is also expected to come to the Weasleys' Christmas dinner and Harry loves the Weasleys so he warned Aden about his hobbit of picking his food. I'm sure you noticed how Molly Weasley is with food so basically Harry did it for Aden's sake... if Harry was mean when he was jealous that just means one thing for Aden, he is progressing.

_**Yana5**_- Thank you for reading.

_**Evegner**_- Thank you for the compliments and send my thanks to your friend that recommended my story. I am glad that you like my story and Aden too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(OKAY! I am turning on the heat; prepare to ride a roller coaster of emotions.)

**You are going to be wooed, going to be revolted by the sweetness of love and you'll find yourself- probably- crying with Aden.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Harry Potter, Defeater of Lord Voldemort, Britain's Wizarding Saviour and One of Britain's most talked about Wizards; stood gawking at the muggle map Aden had gave him. Harry eyed the map's small scale representation then proceeded to gawk at the real counterpart.

Aden grinned at him, "Welcome, Harry Potter, to Château de Versailles. We are currently near La Grille d'honneur!" Aden pointed at where they were in the man with a bigger grin that Harry ignored seeing as he was still busy feasting his eyes at the Palace.

"You said this was a chateau!" Harry hissed elbowing the blue eyed man, "Not a freaking Palace!"

Aden shrugged as he threw his hands up in surrender, "It wasn't me who named it!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Aden realized that the man's dream house was a palace, "Only you can dream of having a palace for yourself."

"I like most of the furniture and interior of Chateau de Versailles but I love the landscape plan of Château de Chenonceau and I love the exterior design of Château de Blois," Aden told as he dragged Harry to the inside of the Palace.

"And since its name has a 'Chateau' in it; I should expect a palace bigger than life," Harry deadpanned with no casual negative emotions but rather he had expected it. He had expected that Aden wasn't one for humbleness especially with homes. Aden's grandparents' house has a total living area of 9, 000 square feet and it was just the house not including the large pool at the back, the car porch and the garden in front!

If he hadn't been so mesmerized with Aden's attire he would have asked more details about the house they were in. Damn the gorgeous spoiled man! Aden's wardrobe, as hid grandmother told Harry, was 99 percent suit, polo's, ties and just formal wear both muggle and wizarding style. Harry expected to see Aden to wear a dress shirt with a tie and suit trousers; he wasn't disappointed when he saw his suitor. He was even more impressed when Aden pulled a modern car in front of him when the man asked him to wait at the front door so he just had to gawk at the magnificent palace of Versailles.

Harry and Aden entered the Palace; the blue eyed man grinning at the gapping face of the emerald eyed man. Aden maneuverer Harry to the King's Chamber and said, "Well this is where French King Louis XIV slept."

Harry's eyes explored the paintings on the wall, the white paint with gold platted walls, the bed that was made of red cloth and gold treads that seemingly stood out, the baroque style of the room screamed decades of Century passed and the British Wizarding Saviour stood on the centre as tourist passed by them.

"Did you know, Harry, that on that side," Aden pointed at the right side of the bed with a large mischievous grin, "the concubines come through it and to do their jobs?"

Harry's eye narrowed with a menacing glare as he turned to Aden with a smirk, "I am guessing that you want to sleep in that kind of bed?"

Aden's face wrinkled in disgust not noticing Harry's glare, "Maybe a much bigger bed." Harry had to roll his eyes at the reply and immediately left Aden, jealousy coursing through his line of thoughts. Aden did not notice that Harry had already left his side and into the King's Council Study and when he did Harry was already in the Hall of Mirrors marvelling all the interiors with awe and wonder.

"Harry?" Aden called out for the sneaky Hogwarts' student. Seeing as nobody will answer, he took his large 1998 muggle cellular phone and rang for his grandparents' telephone.

"Hello, Morris Residence. Clarisse Morris speaking?" comes his grandmother's voice.

"It's me…" Aden bit his lips as the fear of losing Harry had registered in his mind in a place packed with muggles too where he can't use large scale magic, "I lost Harry."

Aden heard a chuckle on the other line before the words, "I let him borrow the cellular phone you bought me. He said that if you did or say something he won't like; he'll just slip away from you and explore the place by himself."

Aden sighed remembering his answer to Harry's question, "I see. Thanks, Grandmother. I'll look for him now. Bye."

"Remember to come home before lunch; we need to buy stuff for Teddy." Clarisse reminded him and with another round of 'bye' they turned off the line. Aden didn't know that Clarisse turned to Steven, who was listening and playing with Teddy, saying, "My grandson is whipped." Steven only laughed as Teddy followed the older man's example.

Meanwhile Aden went into the King's Council Study with head's rolling left and right looking for Harry, he went to the Hall of Mirrors doing the same and continued the process all over each place of the palace. Harry smiled watching Aden when he entered the hall of mirrors; Harry casted a Disillusionment Charm on himself immediately after noticing Aden exiting the King's Council Study. Of course he had carefully placed a wandless notice-me-not charm of his persona so muggles would not think to look at him.

Harry followed the anxious man through different kinds of rooms; through the King's Grand Apartment, through the majestic Queen's Grand Apartment, through the Battle's Gallery, through the large Congress Room, through the large Royal Chapel that looked nothing like any chapel he had ever seen. Harry was grinning happily all the way through it all; not because he was happy for visiting the large place but because Aden was almost tearing his hair out of his scalp trying to find him. Aden cared for him so much and it showed; the man never rested for a minute, he asked people questions if they saw Harry, he even told the staffs that were guarding the place to keep an eye out and Harry noticed that he was too worried to think straight. They were wizards; Aden could have just casted a Four Point Spell privately and his wand would have pointed at his back, where Harry was for all that time.

When Aden excited the Palace, he took his large cellular phone to call the one that Harry was borrowing from Clarisse and froze when he heard it ring from behind. He turned slowly surprised at the sound and saw a grinning Harry Potter staring right through his eyes, "I better not find a passage for concubines in your Manor after it is built."

Aden sighed loudly with relief before he unconsciously reached out for Harry hugging the British man tightly. Harry stilled as Aden's being enveloped his and as if the man's warmth was sipping through his thick clothes. Aden's hug got tighter as it grew longer and seconds passed.

Aden let go of Harry realizing what he had unknowingly done with a nervous cough and said, "I'm not going to let you go now." He added a silent thanks to the heavens and to magic.

Harry felt the blush on his face; Aden took Harry's right hand with his left hand and pocketing the hands to the pocket of the jacket suit. Harry's hands felt cramped in the medium sized pocket but Aden wasn't going to let go even when he jerked it out. Harry's mind wasn't paying attention as they explored the Gardens. His mind was only centred at the warmth of their hands touching and remembering the unconscious relieved hug that happened. In summary, Harry's morning at Chateau de Versailles was grander than the palace's interior not because he had gold but because he knows that with Aden he had golden memories.

"I want a mini canal like this one," Aden told. Harry immediately remembered the pompous voice of one Draco Malfoy; now he knows why the Malfoys like Aden. Both families likes living like a monarch. Harry turned to where Aden was pointing and gaped at the 'mini canal.'

"I need to educate you with what is mini and what is grand," Harry mumbled to himself. He noted that most likely he will be needing help from Hermione when he plans to execute it. Harry could only watch the large t shaped Grand Canal murmuring, "the map even said grand not mini." He turned his back and saw the Apollo Ornamental Lake and said to Aden, "I like the idea… it's as if Apollo came from underneath the water."

Aden followed Harry's sight. He smirked deviously, "When I was a child, I wanted to ride on that Chariot so when my grandparents and I visited again, I was probably 9, I climbed through the lake and into the statue."

Harry jerked to him in surprised with blinking innocent eyes, "What?"

"I rode on one of the horses. Grandmother had to call for the staff to get me out as Grandfather was laughing his ass off," Aden grinned remembering his Grandfather's happy face and his grandmother's frightened face.

"Only you," Harry mumbled as he shook his head. Aden was indeed very mischievous especially when not the centre of the attention so like George yet so different. Indeed, Aden and Harry are mischievous. Aden just know how mischievous he can be but Harry is plain oblivious about it.

Harry jerked his right hand to gain Aden's awareness, "Would you rather have a bigger house or a bigger garden?"

"Garden, most definitely. I want to have a stable… I always loved horses," Aden confessed with a slight nervous chuckle. Aden saw Harry smile at him and nodded. He jumped when he heard the loud ringing of his large and heavy phone.

"Hello?" Aden called out to his grandmother on the other line.

"It's 11:30 now," Aden sighed knowing the other meaning underneath it all, 'come home.'

"Okay, we will go now." Aden said his goodbyes and turned to Harry with a large smile after pocketing the large phone in his side pocket, "Need to go back now… Grandmother's calling. Sorry, We haven't explored all of Chateau de Versailles yet."

Harry smiled at him and assured, "Let's come back and finish the tour next time." Aden's heart leap at the words 'next time' knowing that Harry enjoyed the visit even when he was worried to death about the Saviour's disappearance.

"How long did I spend looking for you?" Aden blinked as he realized that he never noticed the time passed by. Harry's smile when he asked made all of worried melt.

"About 2 hours," Harry's smile was so contagious that he returned a much bigger one. Aden sighed to himself; 2 hours, no wonder he felt tired at least Harry enjoyed his visit.

They hurried back to Aden's car and Harry sat properly as he closed his right hands feeling the loss of Aden's warmth; Harry noticed that most men turned their heads when they saw the car pass by them. Harry just knows that this car isn't just an ordinary car but he refrained from asking. He already knows that the car cost a fortune he didn't need to know how much because he'll probably just gape at Aden when he does. One thing was for sure though, Aden's red car with a horse for a logo was much cooler than Vernon's or Mr Weasley's.

The ride back was fast and over almost instantly, Harry had asked questions about France and Aden answered to the best of his ability. When Harry went out of the Car, he immediately saw Clarisse and Teddy waiting for them on the large French doors.

"How was the Chateau?" Clarisse asked smiling at Harry. Teddy began to reach out to his godfather and gurgling baby language at them. Harry planted big fat kisses on Teddy's cheeks and deposited the baby to Aden's arms when he noticed his godson reaching out for his suitor.

"It was fun!" Harry exclaimed with a wide devious grin.

Steven's head peeked at the doors and answered Harry's grin with his own, "I heard you played hide and seek with Aden."

"I won that round," Harry lifted two fingers out for the Morris family to view; "He didn't find me for two hours!"

Clarisse giggled when she saw Aden sighed tiredly, "I see." She planted a kiss on Harry's cheeks and whispered silently, "I think you worried my grandson." Aden kissed Teddy's cheeks while watching Clarisse do the same with Harry's and wondered what Harry's reaction was when he'll do something like that out of the blue.

"I did," Clarisse giggled at Harry's smirk knowing there was a reason to it, "He told me about the concubine's passage way in the King's chamber and I asked him if he wants a bed like that. The man had a nerve to say he wants a bigger bed."

Clarisse chuckled and whispered, "He needs to learn to control his mouth.

Harry sighed softly and leaned to Clarisse so only the woman could hear, "He never thinks before he speaks." He smiled when Clarisse agreed with him.

Aden and Steven only eyed each other in confusion as Clarisse and Harry whispered their conversation softly. Steven cleared his throat loudly, "Care to share what you're murmuring about?"

Harry and Clarisse immediately turned to the oldest man, smiled at each other and Clarisse said, "Nothing I can't handle." Aden looked at his Grandmother clueless and turned to Harry for an explanation but was disappointed when the man merely shrugged at him. He was happy to see his grandmother and Harry getting along well but he wasn't sure what to feel when the two was conspiring.

"Let's proceed to the Dining room then," Steven blinked at his wife's dismissal, "I'm famished."

Harry rolled his eyes and murmured, "You guys don't know the meaning of famished."

Dinner proceeded like before; Harry and Aden was seated next to each other and in front of them were the other two while Teddy was beside Harry in his simple wood high chair with small toys to entertain the baby. Harry and Clarisse one listened as Aden and Steven talked about their business. Harry did not interfere; he wasn't one for business and the likes. He doesn't even know business. Harry zoned out at their conversation but was surprised when Steven asked him, "Saw the King's Chamber?" Harry could only nod, trying to calm himself.

Steven grinned at Aden before he continued, "When Aden was 15 he told us that he'll build something like it." Clarisse coughed awkwardly; knowing that Aden would be regretting the words he had uttered in his teenage years.

Harry's eyes immediately narrowed at his plate, "You meant the passage way for the concubines?"

A glint in Steven's eyes flashed, "I see. So that's why Aden had to find you." Steven chuckled to himself, "He told Clarisse and I that he wanted one just like it. He said he won't tell his partner of course. When he was 19 he had built something like it in one of our penthouse in America… He usually conducts most business there."

Aden gulped when he felt Harry's magic swirled violently against his skin. He was a bit happy though that Harry reacted but scared with the magic display. Clarisse looked at Aden worriedly and turned to Steven putting her hands to her husband's arm to stop him. Steven and Aden were too alike; speaking something before thinking it. Clarisse noticed that the air around her was denser and Teddy, who was smiling, is now looking at his godfather with worry.

"I did not use that penthouse for 1 year and a half now," Aden mumbled hoping to relieve the anger Harry had. He was happy that Harry reacted to the news but he didn't want his chance to be ruined by it. Damn his teenage escapades!

"And here I thought you were asexual!" Harry hissed at Aden, not looking at the man. He casted a Silencing Charm and glared at Aden intensely. Aden knew that his grandparents could see them fight but could not hear them.

"I was," Aden mumbled meekly, "I didn't want to be asexual. I wanted to do what my other friends were doing but little Aden just won't react to other people!"

Harry's glare intensified and his magic was angrily swirling at Aden, "So you like me because you want to bugger me! Huh?!"

"Of course not!" If Aden wasn't the target of Harry's magic, he would have voiced his awe at the large quantity and dense quality of the raw magic in Harry.

Harry snorted, "Yeah right! How many girls have you told that?"

"None," Aden firmly told. Harry rolled his eyes sarcastically. "No one, I swear!"

"And you expect that I'll just believe all the things you've said to me after knowing that you had a penthouse build for sex!" Harry shouted; the saviour's green eyes were the exact same colour of the green eyed monster that possessed him.

"Why would I believe you?" Harry snorted loudly at the man, who is now slouching his back weakly to the cushioned chair, his hands gripping the chair's arm rest and his head bowed.

"You can't even answer!" Harry taunted with a grim smile and a breaking heart.

Aden stood up with fury; his hot temper running its course. "I love you, you stupid man! I am so bloody in love with you that I want to bond with you and only you for the rest of my mortal and pathetic life!"

Harry froze hearing the words that left Aden's mouth. Aden blinked realizing the words he had shouted in anger. He dropped into his chair. Aden looked at his worried grandparents and smiled grimly at them. He prayed that he hadn't scared Harry with the revelation. The Saviour could notice a dark curse from miles away but could not notice the feelings he had shown.

Aden was surprised when Harry dispelled the silencing charm with a wave of his right hands, he felt Harry's magic calm and noticed that Teddy was smiling at his godfather now. Harry gave Teddy a toy the baby had dropped on the ground. Aden didn't saw if Harry smiled or not but he his heart danced like a monkey when Harry comfortably adjusted himself as his right hand was placed above Aden's left hand.

Aden was staring at Harry and the Saviour refused to stare back at him but he knew Harry was nervous. He reversed the position of his left hand and grinned when Harry jumped as their hands touched; palm to palm with no gaps, with the same warmth, and fingers interlinking intimately. Aden ogled the red tinge in Harry's face.

Aden turned at his grandparents with a triumphant grin. Clarisse released large wisps of relief while Steven was staring at the both of them with approval. Aden coughed when Steven continued, "Do not worry Harry. You're the first that he introduced to us. If you want more of Aden's embarrassing escapades that results to him calling us and complaining his inability to be completely be aroused, you can come to me."

Harry shyly nodded and with a gathered courage he snorted, "I'll come to you if I need blackmail material." Steven laughed loudly as if he hadn't saw Harry and Aden had a disagreement because of his mouth sprouting unnecessary things.

"So did you have ideas about the Manor, dear?" Aden could almost kiss his grandmother when Harry brightened at the question and Harry's thumb was excitedly rubbing circles on the back of Aden's. He had never been so thankful for his grandmother presence!

"I did! I had a lot of ideas," Harry excitedly began to rumble, "I know for a fact that Aden would love a French Baroque Styled Manor. I expect there will be pool area, a stable, and fountains like the one with Apollo raiding his Chariot out of the water."

Clarisse brightened, "Oh… A French Chateau will be wonderful!"

Harry nodded eagerly, "Of course and then we will base some of the regal wall designs with the one in Versailles. I for one liked the gardens and Aden said he wanted a bigger Garden so we should hire a landscaper to make the magical land much usable."

Aden smiled when Harry and Clarisse began to talk excitedly about the manor. He and his grandfather, this time, was the one who were listening to the two. Aden continued to eat with his right hand; not a thing about separating their hands crossed his mind.

"What else would you want to add for the manor?" Harry asked Aden. The youngest Morris was a startled at the loving tone Harry's tone of voice was. Clarisse smiled like a loon; she just knew it wouldn't be far that Aden will have Harry's heart too.

Aden thought for a while, "A library, I did not sell one book from the Lestranges and I also have magical trunks full of books both muggle and magical ones and I am sure Grandmother and Grandfather would appreciate the read."

"Hermione would be the first to approve," Harry muttered missing his brainy best friend and not so brainy male best friend.

Aden chuckled, "She would especially if she knows that Lestranges were collectors of things even with rare books. Did you know I used the money I earned from selling some of the collectibles in Lestrange Manor to buy the land surrounding it?" Harry looked at him wide eyed. Aden nodded, "They liked collecting very prized and rare items, it sold out after a week. There were many pureblood that was happy to buy the stuff."

"A cinema too," Clarisse piped out with an innocent look that almost looked so dubious interrupting the conversation, feeling left out.

"Muggle Cinema?" Harry asked, "Will the manor be muggle?"

"Both," Aden smirked proudly, "You saw what my business is Harry. I invested and head the British Branch of Muggle & Magic Appliances, most of the world's magical community uses our services. We make muggle appliances usable in magical areas and likewise with magical artefacts."

Clarisse and Aden chuckled and Clarisse noticed Harry's raised eyebrow, "Aden invested a lot of money in the main branch; he owns 25 percent shares of the said company. It's his sweat and blood before we gave him the Rose H&R."

"You're loaded," Harry gibed, "I need to let you pay for all the dinners we have."

Aden rolled his eyes, "You're not exactly poor yourself. The Potter Vaults, which by the way you haven't claimed yet, has tokens and treasures too. Not to mention the Gold both in your baby vault and the Main Vaults."

"So…" Harry reacted with ease but Aden still noticed the way he changed the topic, "How many guest rooms would you like to have?"

Aden decided to indulge Harry, "As many as possible." He hoped some of those guestrooms will be converted to a nursery in the near future. He wondered what Harry would look like pregnant and how their child would look like.

"It would be great if we build a magical labyrinth around the property for the trespassers," Steven told. Harry and Clarisse blinked at him in unison, "What for?"

"I mean… Aden is the son of a hated criminal," Steven said worried for his grandson's safety.

Aden's head moved as he turned to his grandfather to agree, "True… and besides if all is well, Harry and his friends including the Malfoys will be visiting the Manor most of the time so we better make the security tighter."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Not everyone is on the hunt for blood."

Aden shrugged, "Better safe than sorry."

"The Malfoys are the family you have been staying at, right?" Clarisse asked, "The one you said where very accommodating even with their history?"

Aden nodded. Steve gave the two wizards a confused look, "I understand if the Malfoy family needs a tighter security but why would Harry and his friends need to?"

Aden was silent for a while; he gripped Harry's hands tighter asking for permission to reveal information about him. Harry only nodded as Aden said, "Harry was the centre of it all… you know the one I told you about a child defeating a dark lord and the same child doing it again after 10 years?"

Steven and Clarisse both looked at Harry surprised, "The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Harry smiled nervously at the nickname and nodded hesitantly, "I prefer Harry, just Harry."

"You mean… that… boy… and you… and," Clarisse looked back and forth to Aden and Harry no coherent speech could be understood.

Aden merely smiled and Harry followed, "So let's go back to the manor. Harry isn't one for flaunting his achievements. That's what I usually do, not Harry." Harry with his left hand patted the hand he was holding and encasing the man's left hand with both of his hands. He had finished his food and the silverware was positioned at 4 o'clock like Clarisse's plate was.

"How big is the land?" Steven followed Aden and received a grateful smile from Harry.

Aden's grin turned sheepish, "I inherited a 4.2 hectare land and the diameter of a circular lake…"

Clarisse rolled her eyes after she had calmed and said, "I can sense the words 'there were other lands surrounding it so I bought it.'" Clarisse only sighed when Aden's grin was directed at her, "You are so predictable." Clarisse turned to Harry, "He was hoping to inherit a land were he could built a chateau and seeing the available lands surrounding it, he must have brought it! You Morris men are so grand with houses!" Harry had to fully agree with Clarisse.

Steven gave Aden a thumbs up, "Good move, child. I approve. So how big is the land?"

"For now, About 10.8 hectares…" Aden heard Harry groan and murmur, "Only you." Steven laughed at the awe stricken face Clarisse had and the worried face Harry was wearing for all of them to see.

"I told you that he would build a castle!" Steven exclaimed to his wife, "Let's not be surprised about it. We gave him a big budget for the house in which I know he will add some from his savings." Steven patted Clarisse back and kissing her left hands in assurance.

"Uhhm, I am on the process of buying the rest of the 2.3 hectares of land that have the other side of the large 6.6 hectares lake… So if that's finish you have 13.1 hectares of land and lake." Aden bit his lips nervously and eyed everybody's reaction to his news. Harry was trying his hard to hide his gaping face while Clarisse visibly showed it for Aden and his grandfather was laughing his ass of at their reactions, as expected.

"Le château de rêveur," Clarisse spats at his grandchild.

"Dreamer's Castle?" Steven and Aden asked.

"The name of your manor," Clarisse told, "What do you think, Harry dear?"

Harry snorted and said, "A fitting name."

Aden blushed, "I'm not a dreamer if I can do it what I have dreamed." Aden bit his lips again hearing another groan on Harry as he continued, "Is it too big?"

"For a manor, yes…" Harry bluntly blurted, "For a Palace, No… It's still so small."

"Should I buy the other 4 hectares remaining?" Aden asked in confusion. Harry straightened up instantly. He and Clarisse both shouted, "NO!" in unison while Steven was chuckling watching his grandson gulped and nodded.

"No!" They were surprised and their heads immediately snapped towards the baby, "No!" Harry doesn't know how to react as the first word left the baby's mouth again and again. Harry slapped his right hand to his forehead face palming not noticing that he had parted his and Aden's hands.

Harry groaned again. Steven was laughing louder than before. Clarisse had a hand covering her opened surprised mouth.

"No!" Harry groaned louder.

"Teddy Bear," Harry smiled as he took his godson from the high chair, "Let's not say that word until you mean it, hum?" Clarisse awed when she saw Teddy tilt his head in confusion but nodded as if understanding what Harry had ask.

"I think the little man's so intelligent," Aden told and deviously touching Harry's hands as he reached to tickled Teddy. Aden got the reaction he wanted; Harry's breath hitched as he realized that their hands were disconnected and Aden seems to want his back.

All of the people in the house were astonished when Aden asked something they never expected, "Harry, Can I hold your hand again?" Steven's ears have never in his whole life heard Aden so vulnerable and with it he knows that his grandson is indeed head over heels in love with Harry. He could hear the fear of rejection, the fear of not knowing what comes next, the fear of losing his chance, and the fear of losing somebody you love even before you have them was strong in Aden's voice. He was happy when Harry smiled and offering his right hand for Aden to take. The foolish grin in Aden's face brought Christmas early for the old Morris Couple; just seeing their grandson so unbelievably happy with someone was enough for a lifetime worth of gifts.

And so they finished lunch with no more fights. Helping with Clarisse tidy up the table was hard when he couldn't use his other hand and Aden noticed this because he let go. When He and Clarisse were done with the dishes and the lady had asked for Harry to go back to his own room to prepare for their outing; Harry was greeted by Aden holding Teddy and right hand offered. Harry chuckled; He took the baby into his arms and with no amount of discomfort Harry combined their heat palm to palm as fingers interlinking in the process.

It is safe to say that Harry Potter, Defeater of Lord Voldemort and Britain's Wizarding Saviour, is falling so deep. It wasn't love yet but with a little more time and a little more convincing, Aden would have his heart in a platter. The man just doesn't know it yet.

"Why are we going out again?" Harry asked breaking the silence. He smiled when Aden did what Harry always does to him; he spun circles with his thumbs at the back of Harry's hands. Was is bad that Harry felt the need to hug Aden, to touch him more, to feel the warmth in every inch of the man's body and to have Aden's being in his; chest to chest and mouth to mouth? Harry's grip tightened at the feeling of possessiveness run throughout his body. It was the first time Harry felt the need to possess someone so much.

"Teddy needs a crib," Aden licked his lips wet, feeling the need to plant his to Harry's.

Harry stopped walking and straightening up, "We'll have to go to a Gringotts bank, I didn't bring some muggle money."

"Let us," Aden smiled at Harry's expected response, "If not for me but for Clarisse; she loves Teddy."

"But-" "Please," if Aden could he would have kissed the teenager senseless to shut him up but he knows it was too early for that so he settled with a word that he knows the Saviour, who have this thing of saving people, can't refuse.

Aden's felt warmth on his right side and saw Harry leaning his body casually to his; Aden's heart started dancing and the fluttery feelings of flapping butterfly wings emerged in his stomach. The unexpected heat from Harry's side brought a flushed of red tinge in his cheeks. He felt Harry nod; he smiled for the first time in a while softly and grateful.

Never had he felt something so warmth; was this how love really is? He was satisfied; as if he never stopped eating. He was full of heat; heat that felt so far from lust but rather the heat that makes a lazy man work. His eyes full or mirth; gold, paper money, or gems could not compare to what he was feeling. His mind remembering the quote from the bible his grandmother had told him, 'and now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.'

He continued to spun circles to Harry's hands; here's to love. Here's to the father he never knew that took part on making him, here's to the past that leads him to Harry, here's to the circumstances that led him to Harry, here's to feelings anew, here's to friendship and family, here's to everyone that fought, here's to everyone that feel and here's to the Saviour that filled his life with love. He smiled; in his side was the man he wants to spend forever with and the man he felt whole with.

"Thank you," Aden murmured softly as they arrived at Harry's door to his bedroom. He turned Harry to look up to him and blue meet green as their eyes connect.

"For what?" Aden's voice choked up hearing the hope in Harry's delicate voice. He felt the loss of heat but not of love as Harry let go to open his bedroom door.

"For being alive, for seeing past what society sees, for everything," Aden smiled, the soft and grateful smile that Harry never saw and now is seeing, "and For being born."

Harry stood painfully straight watching Aden turn in to his own room; clutching his godson to his chest in a warm hug. One more and he's going to fall. Being thanked for being himself and being born, filled his heart with the same warmth he felt when casted a Patronus imagining his parents laughed mingled with his. Being the one to receive an 'I love you' from a man, who was continuously inserting his way through his life, made him feel something he never felt before.

For the first time Harry admitted out loud, "Teddy Bear… You're godfather is falling so fast."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note: **I was going to post this chapter on October 7 but since I finished it early, might as well. This Chapter is to introduce "Le château de rêveur" to you guys. Why France? BecauseFrance Is full of wonderful historic château, I have always wanted to visit the said country. Aside for introducing the manor, this chapter is also about clearing some doubts in Harry's mind. The next chapter will be so heart breaking to Harry and Aden then chapter 13 is a very interesting chapter!

**Preview:**

_"Denise Baune," The man told offering his right hand for Harry to shake, "A pleasure to meet you."_

_"Harry Potter," Harry said, nervously shaking the offered hand. He heard from Clarisse and Steven that the architect that Aden hired has been a long-time friend that Aden had in whom they only trust. He was a friend that Aden treasured._

_Harry noticed the awe in Denise's face as he looked at Aden, "I didn't know you know the Boy-Who-Live?"_

"_He doesn't just know the Bow-Who-Live," Harry snorted softly and in a teasing voice he said, "He's courting him." Harry with his Gryffindor courage took Aden's left hands and leaned into the man like he had before; sharing both heat and warmth. He grinned as both men choked on their own saliva. _


	12. Candy, Please?

_This story is under on one genre only and it's__** ROMANCE**__. Expect all the cliché of Love. _

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed. I own Clarisse and Steven Morris too!

I'm going to be introducing another OMC, Aden's best friend.

_**HPpureblood**_- oh thank you so much!

_**Lientjuhh**__**-**_ Thank you! And in this story, Harry likes my Aden too =D

_**Yana5**_- concerning about Harry's childhood, I won't be saying much about it and just leaving it all to the story line for you to read but there will come a time that the Dursley's neglect will be exposed.

_**Dolxe**_- Oh Thank you so much! You like my story enough to recommend it to other people, I am grateful for it. There are a lot of side to Harry and Aden will uncover those as Harry is doing with him; I won't say much about it but there with every couple come hurdles to face.

_**Elfin69**_- You will see a lot of that green monster~ Hhahaha!

_**FirePhoenix86**_- Thank you so much! It's great that you're still reading my story even though it's not normally what you read! =D

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Wake up!" Harry shouted for the third time. He had taken the covers of him, he had shaken him away, he had shouted on Aden's ears, and had even tried kicking the blonde haired blue eyed man. Harry Potter, a known patient man, was starting to get annoyed,

"1 more hour," he heard Aden mumble like a child. Harry shook his head in exhaustion. Aden just refuses to wake up.

"Aden is not waking up, dear?" Clarisse asked as she peek her head into the room. "If all else fail, I find that water is a great help." Harry looked at Clarisse in astonishment as the old lady giggled and handed him a glass of water saying, "cover the surrounding area of the face so the bed won't be wet with these towels then you can aim for the nose or if you want the mouth." Clarisse left the nervous Harry with a glass of water in hand and towels in the other giggling as she goes.

Steven smirked at his wife, who was playing with Teddy, when a loud angry shout echoed through their house and another shout of 'because you won't wake up.' Steven could visualize the surprised look his grandson would have had when he'll realize he had shouted at Harry and would be more embarrassed when Harry shouted back at him. It wasn't fair that Clarisse had forbid him to take a picture of said reaction.

Steven smiled and raised a thumbs up when Harry arrived the kitchen with pout that he is sure Aden caused, "Aden's Scary in the morning yeah?"

"Not at all," Harry snorted with a blush, "What's scary is the big bulge in his pants."

Steven could not hide the surprise look in his face and so did Clarisse. He smirked at Harry, "Let's not act like a blushing virgin, deary." Harry blushed more while Clarisse whacked her husband's head.

"That's because he is a blushing virgin," Aden grinned fully clothed. Harry turned to him with a menacing glare and elbowed the man hard. Aden winced when Harry's bony elbow hit his side. He noted to make Harry eat more. Aden turned to his grandmother as he forced Harry to sit beside him, "So why did you have to wake me up so early in the morning?"

"No!" Aden pinched Teddy's cheeks when the baby was gurgling at him; his grandmother immediately slapped his hands away from Teddy. The Morris Matriarch is indeed wrapped around Teddy's little fingers. The baby had been constantly repeating his first word much to the dismay of his godfather and Aden's grandmother.

"It's already 10 in the morning; that's not early!" Harry exclaimed as he elbowed Aden again but this time he flashed the man a grin of mischievousness that he had copied from Aden.

"10 am?" Aden asked. Harry and Clarisse nodded in unison while Steven added, "That's early." Aden piped an agreement while Harry rolled his eyes. The grandchild was so much alike with the grandfather. He and Clarisse shook their head in unison when the two Morris men began talking business again.

He turned to Clarisse and whispered his question, "Was Steven like Aden when he was in his prime?"

"He was worse!" Clarisse smirked at her husband before replying to Harry's inquiry with no hesitation and a glint of mischief in her eyes, "He didn't have the excuse of being in denial with his sexuality. He just liked to bugger people and then I came. You don't have to whisper; Steven isn't proud of his past but he's proud that he got me… might as well make him boast."

Harry smiled and asked loudly not caring if the two other men heard him now, "How did you meet then? I am sure you weren't as willing as others to approach him."

Harry chuckled when Clarisse snorted loudly after wiping Teddy's mouth off saliva, "Of course not! The man was a man whore; I did not dare let him near me! We met when my mother asked my help with harvesting some apples in the country side of England."

"He asked me for a date and tried romancing his way through my pants; almost made me gave in too! But then I found out that he had buggered most of the ladies in the village," Harry smiled as he listened to Clarisse continue her tale of the past with her own large and bright smile, "I said no to all of his advances. He had to wait for 4 years before I had even dared to talk to him back and another 2 years wooing me to be his girlfriend. 1 year later, I found myself engaged to the man."

"I had 7 years of celibacy," Steven straightened up and sat up tall as he boasted to his grandson, "You're not even half pass my record."

Clarisse giggled at her husband but right out laughed when she saw Harry glare at Aden as her grandchild mumble, "If all goes well, I won't have to wait that long." Steven smirked at his grandson; Aden has so many things to learn with life.

"Oh, you're going to bugger some French lady while we're here?" Harry's voice was dripping with venom. Steven expected the question; he was waiting for it actually. First lesson to learn; when talking about the past, it's better to stay as quite as possible and answer only when asked. Mumbling or voicing your thoughts is done when the topic isn't about past relationships.

"Oh course not!" Aden exclaimed in panic not noticing that his grandparents were both giggling at the two of them. Aden and Harry reminded them so much of the way they had treated each other before they were married although Harry was much patient and at the same time more dangerous than Clarisse. As they say, a patient man is a volcano waiting to erupt but then again when it comes to Aden; Harry isn't as patient as he is with the rest of the world. A sign, probably, that Aden is something to Harry? They hoped it was.

"Well then if your grandfather can wait for 7 years," Harry's glare softened as he mocked, "you can wait for 10 years!" Steven right out laughed when Aden's mouth dropped. If Clarisse didn't dubiously hid her grinning face as she pretended to kiss the Baby's head, Harry would have heard Clarisse gasping for air like her husband.

Suddenly the doorbell rang, Aden stood up in reflex. "I'll get that, it might be Denise." Clarisse shooed him away to talk to Harry while Steven went with Aden.

It wasn't long after that Steven came back with a grin as he told Harry, "You remember where the study is, don't you?"

Harry nodded with a confused face. Steven added, "You should go there. Aden wants you to meet a friend of his." Harry blinked when he was swiftly manoeuvred out the kitchens and into the hallways. He sighed loudly before walking to the study. He knocked three times and waited for Aden's voice but was greeted with Aden grinning at him opening the door for him, "You didn't have to knock."

"That's you; I always knock," Harry retorted with a smile of his own.

"I would like to introduce you to a friend of mine, who is also the architect I told you about." Aden told gesturing to another blonde haired man with brown eyes standing beside the desk full of sketchpad and sketches of houses.

"Denise Baune," The man told offering his right hand for Harry to shake, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Harry Potter," Harry said, nervously shaking the offered hand. He heard from Clarisse and Steven that the architect that Aden hired has been a long-time friend that Aden had in whom they only trust. He was a friend that Aden treasured.

Harry noticed the awe in Denise's face as he looked at Aden, "I didn't know you know the Boy-Who-Live?"

"He doesn't know the Boy-Who-Live," Harry snorted softly and in a teasing voice he said, "He's courting him." Harry with his Gryffindor courage took Aden's left hands and leaned into the man like he had before; sharing both heat and warmth. He grinned as both men choked on their own saliva.

"I'm going to get some drinks," Harry stood up reluctantly leaving the warmth knowing that Denise has questions to ask his best friend. He turned to the two with an eye brow raise, "Coffee or Tea?"

"Coffee," Aden grinned.

"Tea for me, please…" Denise smiled. Harry left the room as he heard the man hiss at Aden, "And why haven't I heard about this? You rascal!"

Harry was long far away from hearing and didn't hear Aden's reply, "I was busy wooing the man!"

"Is he staying?" Denise asked. If Aden hurt Harry, he knows the side who won the war would wage another at the Morris. He likes his friend in one piece, thank you very much.

"Of course," Aden snorted repelled that Denise would ask such a thing.

"For how long?" Denise gave him a snort and sarcastically added, "A month romance? Then one night in bed and boom! Say bye-bye, again?"

"I'm not like that!" Aden spit the words like foul vegetables.

"Oh? How about Drew from Florida, USA? Let's not forget Natasha and Renee from California?" Aden froze at the names and Denise continued with a sneer, "I forgot about Angelique, Julia, Sheena, Kate, Jessica from here then there are also your one night stands that I dare not ask their names!"

Aden slapped his right hand to his face in exhaustion, "I am a whore."

"I though you like it that way?" Denise drawled every word from his mouth to mock his best friend, "I though you like the feeling of 'do them then leave them' relationships even when you bloody told me that you're asexual?" Aden always like the bluntness that Denise had, he liked that Denise was not afraid to speak out but right now he wants the earth to swallow him as Denise continued to rant, "Now that you find someone interesting like Harry; you'll do your thing and leave after, huh?"

"Of course not!" Aden shouted standing up, his temper running through every shout.

"And why not?" Denise cross his arms and covered his left leg with his right with another snort. Aden still in immediate reaction.

"I," Aden slumped back to his chair, "love him." Those three words made Denise froze then suddenly he started laughing so loud that it echoed through the study. Aden was proud that he usually knows what Denise sometimes think but right now he doesn't have a clue.

"I see," Aden looked up at Denise's smirk, "The Man who swore to never love somebody is in love with the Boy who defeated the darkest Lord of the age of all people. Does he know about your history?"

"He does."

Denise was surprised to hear Aden's reply, "He does? And he hasn't left you yet?"

Aden scoffed at his closest friend with a childish pout, "I feel as if you don't have confidence in me!"

"I don't," Denise blurted as he opened one of his sketch book, "Let's start talking business. Here's some of the drawing that I have sketched for others and for fun; you might like some if none then give me some damn ideas."

"Copy that," Aden flipped to every page while murmuring and pointing out things he linked and did not like. He saw an elegant looking Traditional French Chateau type and said, "I like this but definitely not something I actually would live in." and so the discussion turned to business but Aden was surprised when his friend murmured something in his ears, "Advice though; you better be serious about him otherwise half of England would hex you for hurting their Saviour. Try not to keep anything from him."

Denise rolled his eyes as Aden gave him the grin that he inherited from Morris Senior, "He knows about everything; I hid no secret from him. He knows me, all of me, maybe not all of me since he had never met Aden Junior yet."

"I'll meet Aden Junior when Aden Senior finishes 10 years of celibacy," Harry told leaning casually in the door with a smirk that rivaled Draco Malfoy's. He carried three cups; two teas and one coffee. "Still haven't picked one yet?" Harry sat the coffee he had made for the three of them carefully fearing it might spill on the French Carpet.

"There's just nothing that catches my attention!" Aden groaned at him before whining like a child, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life in this place better make it worthwhile." Denise observed the drastic change in Aden's behaviour. Aden usually behave more like an adult with his other flings, he usually let them talk and he just listened with half of his mind wondering around space, he usually just let them be and he have never whined at them.

Harry opened one of the sketchpad Aden had finished viewing. He stared at the sketches in awe and could help but compliment them, "These are wonderfully drawn."

Denise smiled and said his thanks then went back to flipping papers after papers of drawings to present his client slash close friend. Harry flipped through pages of pages of beautifully sketched exterior designs of castles and chateaus. There were French, Mediterranean, Italian, Contemporary, Traditional, English, Asian style of large and small houses. Villas, chateau, manor and the likes that Harry thought he will never see in all his life. Harry had gone through all the sketch books that Aden had and knew that nothing was right for Aden. Harry turned to the architect, "Do you have something unique, something that nobody ever tried before?"

Aden's interest went rolling at the idea 'something that nobody ever tried before' meant a much interesting house but it peaked when Denise nodded his head and hesitantly taking out a larger sketchbook than the rest he had gone through, "I have these..." Aden could hear the nervousness his friend had, "These are more of a make belief than anything else."

Harry took the pad after assuring the nervous architect, "That manor's name is Le château de rêveur so might as well make it unique and wonderful like a dream."

Aden leaned closer to Harry glancing as he opened the pad and into the first page. Aden heard Harry's voice hitched with awe. It looked like a fairy-tale castle with some tall limestone and bricks as its foundation. It looked like a Greek Olden temple of the Gods. Aden applauded Denise's mind with all the sketches in the larger pad; it's as if he went to Narnia, to Middle Earth and to other unknown and untold places that belong from the stories of old.

"This one," Aden realized his mind has drifting to space when he heard Harry's voice startled him, "Look at this." And Aden did and found mesmerized with the idea; a manor surrounded by greenery and among all in the middle of a lake. The drawing had a large diamond entry way to the enormous Baroque European Style Chateau and bridges that connect the house, the pool area and the drive way but not the house to its surrounding land. Aden marveled at both House Design and Harry's large grinning face. The design was indeed amazing and unique; just what he wanted. Harry's happy face was just a big plus.

"It's like Hogwarts!" Aden knew that Harry love and care for Hogwarts because of the stories Draco had told him. "Except that Hogwarts is larger and more eerie looking."

Aden looked at his friend knowing with all of his being that this was what he wanted. He took a paper and draws a circle with a rectangle inside.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

Aden blushed, coughing embarrassed before replying, "Let's just say that it's the manor in the middle of the lake."

"Is it really?" Harry sneered playfully at the blue eyed man while Denise Baune chuckled in amusement. He knows most of the people Aden had been with but Harry is the first to sneer and tease Aden with no fear of being toss aside.

Aden ignored Harry and proceeded to draw a bridge like box to the castle rectangle to connect it outside of the circle lake. He then added a vertical rectangle outside the circle to make it form T shape with a large circle on its tail. Denise hummed getting where Aden was trying to say, "A bridge that connects it and I am guessing that this additional rectangle is the work place?"

When Aden nodded Denise beamed like a child on Christmas Eve, "This is amazing. I'm going to actually work on something so unlike the houses and villas that I have done."

Harry smiled relieved that Aden had finally chosen something he really likes. He turned to Denise with a smile, "It would be much better if we change the manor's design though. This looked quite not Aden likes… it is European in style but not quite as what I have envision."

Harry's eyes gaze to Aden and the man looked at Harry with a grin before motioning Harry to continue. Denise was excited for the project and listened with ease. Harry took three of the sketches that had a French Neo Baroque Style Chateau sketch and pointed at it before saying, "Maybe let's combine this three. Let's base the structure on this one," Harry pointed to the first picture that looked like a small replica of Château d'Azay-le-Rideau's southern view without its pointy tops. "The style of the roof and the rest will do except for the windows, they're really small so maybe let's have something like this one…" Harry's pointer finger went to the middle picture of a house with large medium sized windows, "well somewhat like this; the size I mean… Not too tall and not too small. The form should be like this one," Harry pointed to a C shaped chateau with hard edges.

Aden grinned largely as Harry continued to speak as if he was the one to actually live there, "Then maybe we could add a circular terrace on the front at the second floor with large limestone support like that of a Southern Styled mansion. What do you think?"

Denise nodded in contemplation and hummed softly as he thought about the suggestion, "How about I draw something like what you suggested and I can email them to you guys?"

"That would be best," Aden interrupted Harry, who wanted to say something more. He knew that if he had let Harry talked, Denise would not be able to stay in schedule. The Frenchman has already told Aden in advance that he would be busy in the Holidays because of Family matters and Aden completely understood him. Family comes first.

"I need to go now," Denise stood up in hastened pace. Aden opened the door for him and offered to show him out but Denise snorted, "I can go out of this mansion just fine by myself. Go and entertain your boyfriend, I meant your guest." Aden and Denise smirked at each other when Harry coloured red. The saviour glared at Aden when they started laughing. Harry was a little bit glad when Denise disappeared into the hallway.

"Sorry about that," Aden turned to Harry before slumping back to the seat beside Harry, "His Wife is pregnant and he likes to spend more time with her especially when he will be traveling to London when the manor will be built."

Harry smiled in understanding, "That's fine." After seeing the time, Aden's head began to swirl with ideas but one love plan stood out. Harry grew nervous when the grin in Aden's face got larger and the look of mischievousness seemed to glow so much more than ever. The Wizarding Saviour of Britain could help but be scared of what to come, "Should I be afraid of what's running through your mind?"

"You should be." Aden said with the grin still intact. Harry nodded; very scared he was indeed. If he had learn a thing from spending time with George Weasley it would be that when someone's grinning for no reason something is bound to happen. Whether that event is interesting or dull is yet to be seen.

"You should get dressed," Aden told Harry and as if he had never known time, he was whisked away from the study room and into his own room then finally found himself staring at the scenery of France with his handsome driver.

Harry gulped and wiggled uncomfortably in his seat; Aden was a sight for sore eyes wearing another of his drool inducing casual slim fit long sleeve dress shirt and jeans that made Harry driven with wild desires to undress the sensual man slowly savouring every last second in the process and carefully learn all nook and cranny of every inch of the chiseled chest, toned abs, robust arms and don't get him started on those lower extremities! Damn, the man was fit as a fiddle! His traitorous mind made the teen's testosterone filled thoughts go crazy as he imagined himself exploring the unknown territory. Imagine running your hands through all that; from the lips to the chest then to the V-shaped gathered muscle just between his legs and then going down, down right under not so little Aden Junior.

"You like?" Harry's eyes traveled up into Aden's face. He blushed profoundly not realizing he was leering. Aden could see from the corner of his eyes that Harry was fidgeting nervously like the blushing virgin that he was. He smirked never taking off his attention to the road and casually turned hard on the right corner; just like he had expected, Harry flung to his side. He grinned at how much a smooth operator he can be.

"Be careful!" Harry hissed, "I thought I was going to die!" Aden's eye twitched a bit when Harry punched his shoulder. Harry must have noticed, "Did that hurt?"

Aden secretly grin to himself at the concerned tone and decided to swim uncharted waters, "Not at all. I like it when you get rough with me." Oh the blush in Harry's ears was delectable. He could spend hours nipping that pink coloured ears into red and those lips that the teen was biting made Aden think of biting it himself.

The grin of the Morris' face could not be described in words when Harry asked with a husky and low voice, "Where are we going?" Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live, was aroused because of him. Wonderful! He congratulated himself with a job well done but then began cursing himself when Junior Aden wasn't as comfortable in his jeans as before. This time it was his turn to gulp and thing dirty thought. His grip on the wheel was as hard as he was down under. He forced his mind to think of his grandparents having sex; he winced but felt his little being soften a little so he continued to think more disgusting things.

"Where are we going?" Harry repeated not daring to look at Aden in fear of undressing the man with his eyes again.

"Open the bag," Harry was a bit surprised when Aden took the bag pack off his feet and dropping it slowly in Harry's lap. He did what was instructed and curiously pulled a large black camera that looked nothing like what the Dursely's had.

"What's this for?" Harry felt the car stop and he saw that Aden had parked just near at the Eiffel Tower, "and what are we doing in the Eiffel Tower?" Harry contained his disappointment to himself when Aden began to put on the ticket jacket for defence against the December cold.

Aden pointed at the Camera, "That is for taking some memories for Hermione since she threatened to castrate me if I don't have some pictures." Harry shook his head in exasperation and listened as Aden continued, "and we are here in Eiffel Tower for a date!" Harry tripped clumsily as he got out of the car while Aden finished his sentence. Smooth, Harry.

He cleared his throat, fixed his thick jackets with a warming charm and smiled at the man on the other side of the red automobile, "Well then… Let's start making some memories." Aden could not contain the smile that broke into his lips after hearing the excitement in Harry.

Making Memories was what they did. They had opted to take the elevator ride to the 1st deck and claimed the stairs to the 2nd deck. When claiming the stairs, Harry was laughing loudly at every complaint that Aden said about not taking the elevator and the only thing that shut his mouth up was when Harry said, "Why are you complaining? I thought it was a good excuse to spend more time with you…" Harry was too busy looking around and being his excited little self to notice the slight pink blush on Aden's cheeks.

Aden and Harry ate at the restaurant found in the 2nd deck. Harry gaped at the magnificent view, dragged Aden to sit on the side and continued to take photos of every little thing. His annoyance with the Camera began to grow like fiendfyre. When they were climbing the stairs, he heard numerous clicks. When Aden was looking at the menu he heard a click. When Aden ordered their food, he heard a click. When Aden drank from his glass, he heard a click. When Aden ate, he never stopped hearing the damn click of the camera!

Aden had been so close to breaking the camera for taking away Harry's attention so he did what any jealous lover does and took it away. He ignored the pout in Harry's face because if he hadn't he wouldn't have the heart to take away the camera. One click and he capture Harry's pout face and with another click he captured the surprise and shy look. Now he knew why Harry liked it, it was actually fun.

From that moment on, Harry knew he couldn't get the camera back for quite some time. He smiled nevertheless and proceeded to finish his food in silence. Sometimes, Words weren't needed to be close with another. They basked in each other's presence with occasional loving glances at the other. They sat there eating and just being there; to just be. Harry and Aden decided not to go on the 3rd deck since they had received a call from Clarisse that Teddy was fussing and was looking for him and Aden.

"Had fun?" Aden asked while turning on the heater of the car. He saw Harry nod as he took Aden's bag at the back seat and began digging for the camera. Aden buckled his seat belt on, took the camera that was dangling in his neck and waved it near Harry's face, "Looking for this?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "Please?"

"What do I get in exchange?" Aden smirked. Harry observed that the smirk was so similar with the Malfoys and all he could think of was 'O-oh.'

Harry just knew he would regret saying this but on well, "What do you want?"

"A kiss." Maybe he would not regret asking after all.

Harry glared with no menace deciding that he'll show Aden that he wasn't as smooth as he believes himself to be, "give it or I'll sick Grand mama on you." Seeing the frozen and surprised Aden, Harry took the camera with a grin.

"Hey!" Aden's mouth passed a lot of under muttered curses and mumbles of complaints.

Harry strapped his seat belt on with a grin of satisfaction. Harry was quite happy that Aden didn't insist on it. He looked directly at Aden's eyes and said, "You can kiss me anytime on-"

Eyes widen, body frigid, stomach fluttering, palms sweating, cheeks blushing and lips completely preoccupied with the other person's lips. Harry was prepared to pull away after realizing the event but was oomph-ing with another round of surprise when Aden's left hand on his head was stopping him. Countless nonsense thoughts speed right through his buffering brain to process the heat that rushed to his groin and the warm and wet lips on his that were starting to move.

Harry Potter couldn't have been more thankful that he was seated and not standing because his legs has turned jelly as he responded back. Harry could hear their lips graze softly against each other. He felt the damn Lestrange smile on the kiss and wasn't sorry when he bit the tongue that was slowly pushing into his mouth.

He smirked when Aden was about to pull away but then gasped as Aden pulled his hair hard and the same tongue explored the cavern of his mouth. Harry could smell the fragrance of after shave in Aden. Harry's hands unconsciously tangled with Aden's hair as the Morris was messing up his at the same time.

Their lips still fighting for dominance; Harry yelped when he felt Aden's lips grew more and more like a savage. Aden had let Harry breath only one large gasp and then placing his lips again to Harry's. Harry knew that this was one scene that should happen to movies. He was even more surprised when something round and hard passed from Aden's to his.

"Candy," Aden murmured into the kiss before grinning and pulling away. He marveled at Harry's dazed and blushing look. Yeah, he still had the moves alright.

"I meant you can kiss me anytime on the cheeks…" Harry mumbled, "Not on the lips."

"That wasn't a kiss. That was me giving you candy." Aden started to drive the red car home.

"I better be the only person you'll be giving candy!" Aden enjoyed it when Harry's jealousy flared out in his magic. He liked it; the thought that being with another made Harry so green with envy was very flattering and heart melting.

"You are the only person!" A glint of mischief flashed in Aden's eyes as he showed Harry a muggle mint candy, "want another one?" Harry was still blushing like a tomato.

They went back to Morris' Place with large grins knowing everything wouldn't be the same after this. Time seemed to move so fast after their date and before they knew it night had fallen.

Aden carefully took the Camera in his bed drawer and scanned the pictures he took of Harry. He was smiling when he began looking at the photos that Harry had taken of him. He scrolled through; one, two, three and on and on and so much more that the photos he had of Harry. There was a photo of him grinning, smiling, being foolish, and climbing the stairs, drinking, complaining, and looking at the view, smirking and so much more. He couldn't believe that all the pictures Harry had took was of him and not on the view or the tower or anybody else but him. He counted with a grin how many pictures Harry had taken of him and was giddy like a girl when he had counted about 87 of them.

It was 15 minutes before 12 midnight; Aden was in for a late night because of the house plan for the manor that his excited architect called him at 7 o'clock to look at his drawn pieces and he finished reviewing all the details only until 11. Damn, the Frenchman worked fast. Aden slumped into his bed with a large sigh; his tensed body because of work relaxed in seconds.

"No!" Aden sat up straight as he heard the frightened scream from the other room in front of his own. His body took over and legs immediately sprang towards the door, opening it in reflex. It did not take a minute to transfer from one room to the other.

He felt his breathing exhilarated watching Harry toss and turn with sweat running marathon in his skin. Harry's hands were gripping the bed sheets as if his life was on the line. Aden's back straightened with surprise and fears when Harry screamed his lungs out and heard Teddy wake up with a cry. Aden's mind went overdrive; he took Teddy in his arms, placed a silencing charm around Teddy's new crib, danced the baby to sleep, and looking out for Harry. He felt tears when he saw Harry's mouth parted with another scream; he could hear it under the charm but he could feel it.

The raw taste of magic and the vulnerable feelings that oozed from Harry and into Aden didn't need the sound to enter his ear to know how exposed Harry Potter, the Saviour, is at the moment. Teddy stiffened when Harry's magic expanded to them but feel asleep after a while; Aden immediately tucked the baby back to his bed and hurried worriedly to Harry's side. He gripped the hand near his side and kissed the said left hand as if a kiss would make it any better.

"Harry, wake up!" He called out to the man who was still tossing and turning and mumbling things too incoherent for him to completely comprehend.

"Please." one simple word left Harry's mouth and went straight through Aden's heart, breaking it into pieces with just a word of request that seemed like a prayer, but what made all of his being crumbled was the word that followed after, "Stop!" And like a prayer, he repeated those two words like a mantra of forgotten verses.

Aden shook Harry again desperate for the one person he have ever love to open his eyes and witness that he was there for him and that the war he had fought had long passed. "Harry!" He called out Harry's name with every breath he could like an echo seemingly to lessen the strength it had after time steps farther.

"Cedric!" Aden knew who the man that named belong to and he knew that the man was no more but memories but Harry saw how he was killed, he bore witness to it for the people and was even accused to the crime that the traitor whom his parent's trusted had caused.

Aden, for once in his life, prayed for the Christian God his grandparents believed. He prayed that somehow Harry would wake up from the nightmares or rather from the flashbacks. He calmed a little bit when Harry relaxed for a while. "Sirius!" Aden once again jolted with surprise when Harry shouted another name that he knew so well; the name of his beloved Godfather.

Aden tried again and called out to Harry to wake up louder than before. His heart strained with all the sadness he felt for Harry. "Why?" Harry uttered and Aden's hands kept on shaking Harry to wake but of no use, "Don't leave me…" Harry's voice drifted into silence and his body stilled like he was petrified.

Aden could hear his breathing hitch; he stopped for a few minutes to calm himself and softly murmuring words of comfort in Harry's ears. "I am here. I will always be here." He, himself, was surprised with the tender tone as he spoke, "I won't leave you alone. You are never alone." He kissed Harry's hand as the 18 year old began crying not to be left alone, "Harry Bear, I love you. I'd do anything for you." Aden wiped the sweat in Harry's forehead to the saviour's cheeks and even the sweat that ran through Harry's neck with Aden's other hand. Never once untangling the grip his left hand had, "Baby, please wake up." Aden's eye watered; if this continued he would undeniably cry as he beg for Harry, the love of his life, to wake.

He felt his breathing exhilarated with Harry's in a terrified rhythm as Harry began trashing again. "No!" he let go of Harry's hands and lay down next to the sleeping man hugging him closer than life. They stayed connected for a while; Aden held Harry even when the saviour pushed and pulled from him, his hands remained plastered in embrace.

Aden was afraid for Harry; he was more scared of the angry magic swirling at him making it harder to breathe properly but Harry needed him to be strong and he will. He would do anything for Harry, Anything; especially holding him close in his state of vulnerability. If going to the moon would stop Harry's dreams of war and deaths and if it would reassure Harry about everything he doubted in, he would have already gone there and stamped Neil Armstrong's footprint with his. Aden closed his eyes fearing himself unable to contain the tears. With arms enveloping the shivering body, with tears slowly falling and heart continuously breaking into pieces; Aden prayed in repetition for the nightmare to stop.

Meanwhile two pair of eyes watched their grandson silently. Steven held Clarisse, who was breaking down in tears every scared scream and every weak plea that left Harry's mouth. They had woken up from the loud scream coming from the other side of the manor and when they went to check on Harry, they were not surprised to see a panicked Aden shaking their visitor.

Clarisse had almost burst into the room when Teddy cried out for his godfather; the baby could feel the atmosphere but she was stopped by Steven's arms as he whispered, "Aden has it under control. This is their matter, not ours." Clarisse could only nod. She said to her husband before that they will learn to carry each other's burden and his grandson was learning it impeccably. She was proud of the man Aden had become and it was all thanks to Harry. She tugged her husband back to their own room to leave the younger men in private.

Steven and Clarisse had already left when Harry gasp a large wisp of air as if he was drowning. Aden could do nothing but whisper words of promises to Harry and his eyes opened to Aden's tear stained face and ears heard the string of confession, "Harry Bear, I love you. You will never be alone, I am always here. I would climb Hell to see you in Heaven, I would make skyscrapers to reach the highest cloud for you, and I could even dress up as Superman and fly in a damn broom for you."

Tears streamed on Harry's face with eyes half close; Aden had not realized he had woken up. Amidst all the embarrassing nightmares and bruised ego, Harry smiled at the shared warmth between them. He beamed a bigger smile when Aden stroked Harry's hair and playing with it softly, "I'd rather you just hug me close and never let go." Harry's voice was hoarse from all the screaming but it made Aden jump in stupefaction. As if seeing the sun rose for the first time after 20 years of darkness, Aden's grin brighten Harry before his arms tightened.

"I'm sorry," Harry's voice cracked.

"What for?" Aden continued his ministration with Harry's hair as if the no longer existent gap between them did not bother Aden junior. Harry was busy too embarrassed about his night time shouting moment to realize the lack of distance of their bodies.

"For waking you up, I must have forgotten to cast a silencing charm on me." Harry said, his face masked with no emotions but Aden knew the man. He knew the mask was a façade to appear strong.

"It's okay to cry," Aden said and wiped his own eyes off tears to prove his point. "It's okay to be scared," Aden brought Harry's face near his. Harry could feel the lingering fragrance of body soup and he realized how close they were. His widen eyes stared directly to Aden's sapphire eyes. "It's okay to scream out the hurt," Harry's heart jumped when Aden's face came closer than ever, few more centimetres and his lips would meet the other. "It's okay to be afraid of loneliness," Harry cursed silently as disappointment filled his heart when Aden avoided his lips and decided to bury his face to Harry's hair, resting his chin to Harry's shoulder. "I promise to try to fill the loneliness up with love; you're going to be bored with me when I'm done," Aden's hands rubbed smooth circled on Harry's back.

Harry sigh in happiness, he could definitely get use to Aden's hands all over him. The saviour smiled at Aden after he had tangled his hands to Aden's neck and bringing the man's body deeper into him. He was so small compared to Aden's towering muscles, "I will never be bored with you." Harry didn't see the happy grin Aden had. Aden did not bother to reply too happy to form words hence silence ruled the guest room. It was Harry who broke the stillness of the night after minutes of quietness, "You know… I'm kinda waiting to hear you ask what I dreamed of."

Aden looked up in mild amusement and understanding as he whispered directly in Harry's ears, "Now's not the right time. You will tell me when you are ready; I can be patient when I want to be." As much as he wanted to hear about Harry's dreams, he knew that the feelings and the memories were still too fresh to speak off directly. For now, he'll wait. He just hoped that he wouldn't have to wait 10 years but then again he love Harry too much, he would wait 40 years for the saviour.

"Thank you," Aden felt the sincerity in Harry's voice and he treasured it. He wasn't one to make mature decisions when it comes to love but he was proud with waiting. He did the right thing and he was happy that Harry treasured his decision. He would gladly do anything for Harry even to wait hundred years in misery. Harry Potter, Defeater of Lord Voldemort, did not know how much love Aden had for him.

"I think you need to sleep now," Aden told breaking their embrace. He saw a flash of disappointment in Harry's eyes as he sat up. "I better go and rest too," Aden was surprised when a hand gripped his wrist to stop him from moving away from the bed. He turned to a red faced Harry looking all delectable with his shyness. He hummed his question to the saviour.

"Stay?" Harry asked with large puppy like eyes. Aden groaned silently to himself when he found himself half hard in the lower region. Aden nodded with not many complaints. Harry was beaming at him as he patted the place where he had occupied before; Harry Potter wanted a cuddle.

Aden whined to the heavenly being or whoever and whatever ruled the heavens, how cruel can they be? Aden was hard as it was without the cuddling. Love can be very cruel too. He was thankful to sleep in the same bed with Harry but now was so inconvenient to him; his mind was thinking of fucking the living daylights of the smiling man beside him, spreading him for all his eyes to feast upon on, making those emerald eyes see stars, and becoming one with Harry freaking Potter.

Aden mumbled curses like a sailor when Harry moved closer to him. He thanked his restraint and his ability to pretend as if he didn't have a half hard on. He was glad that Harry did not ask him to hug him like before because he knows that the saviour would have noticed it. He lay on the bed staring up on the ceiling with a one arm casually hugging the smaller body.

"Do you have nightmares?" Harry asked as he curled into a ball underneath Aden's arms, his head comfortably positioned on Aden's shoulder left shoulder. Aden hummed with a nod and said, "Of course I do but I remember and treasure my dreams more. Grandmother said I am an optimist."

"Tell me your dreams," Harry pulled the covers to their chest as he listened to Aden.

"You are my dreams before and after I meet you at the Malfoy Ball," Harry sighed as Aden's left hands began playing unconsciously with his hair as he continued with his story, "I dreamed of you day and night at every chance I had after seeing you in all of your Gryffindor glory in the trials." The redness in Harry's face was too cute for Aden.

"It was new to me, not because I dreamed of you but because I was dreaming of marrying you, of possessing you, of making love to you, of building a family with you, and I wanted to take you in my arms the first time I saw how relieved you were to help the family that made a lot of bad choices thus endangering you in the process." Aden smiled when he felt Harry's grip on the blanket tighten as he resumed speaking his heart out with the right tone, "You did not see their pureblood facades which made their wrong decisions but rather you basked in the point that they did it for each other. I wondered how it would be to have something like the Malfoy's family loyalty with you."

"Think you can give me another candy?" Harry asked with the most shy voice Aden have ever heard from him.

Aden was immediately on top of the saviour and was visibly grinning, "I don't have some candy with me." He raised his eyebrow when the box of mint he had before magically appeared in Harry's hands. Aden smiled then proceeded to open his mouth for Harry to put one of the mints in.

It didn't take anymore time for Aden Steven Morris to completely ravish Harry James Potter. It was kind of useless really but it was a great distraction for Harry and Aden would do anything for Harry even give him candy through different means.

It was without doubt that Harry's lips were thoroughly kissed.

"Just so you know," Aden murmured to the sleeping saviour after a while, "I'm not going to stop kissing you from now on and I'm not going to slow down with my courting. Harry James Potter, I need you in my life." What he didn't know was no one but Teddy was sleeping in the room.

_'I need you more.'_

There were no nightmares after that but rather dreams of the future.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note: **Denise will be appearing many times in future chapters; be sure not to forget him! Denise Baune, Architect and Closest Friend to Aden, isn't going to cause trouble but he is going to cause a lot of realization to Aden... They are actually best friends but prefer to call each other close friends; they both are too prideful to admit it.

I was going to make them kiss in Chapter 15 but decided otherwise. I think 12 chapters is enough for that... they're not going to start doing things until chapter 15 though... =D

_**This chapter had not been checked by a BETA.**_


	13. A Blind Saviour

_This story is under on one genre only and it's __**ROMANCE**__. Expect all the cliché of Love. _

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter! I can freely say that I own Aden Morris but the last name Lestrange I just borrowed. I own Clarisse and Steven Morris too! I also own Aden's best friend, Denise Baune.

I also do not own the song in this fanfic; I am not related or anything connected to 'Jim Brickman.' No copyright and such is intended for the use of the said song.

_**QUOTH37**_- Oh thank you so much! I'll post chapter 13 as soon as I can!

_**Yana5**_- With Aden at his side, Harry already feels better.

_**felly16**_– How nice of you to notice the extra e. Now you know something what Denise is hiding. =D Damn and I thought nobody would notice it.

_**Elfin69**_- Oh miiee goooodddddnesss... another person who noticed... Denise is Denise not Dennis or Denis so yeah... =D just not going to let Harry know that fact for a while. Harry will know about Denise's circumstances after finishing Hogwarts.

_**Lientjuhh**_- Thanks!

_**FirePhoenix86**_- Thank you! =D your comments always make me feel great! HAhaha! The kiss was very hard to write though, I'm not one you call experienced about life outside the fantasy… =D

_**Nymphadora Jackson**_- Thank you and here's an update!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Words nothing but words  
**__**For me to show  
**__**How much my love for you  
**__**Unfolds through trouble and fears  
**__**This love feels so real, and I need you to know**_

Harry woke up in rigid state with sunlight bothering his eyes, legs tangled with another's, and his reproductive organ containing erectile tissues firm. Let's not forget to mention the other thing that was rigid which was pressed in Harry's ass. He cursed to himself while silently praying for Clarisse and Steven to never come and wake them up. Aden was spooning him and he felt the heat in Aden's warm chest through his back. The man was awfully aroused and he could feel it.

Harry moved himself to face Aden manoeuvring his legs in the process. A rustling of bed sheets could be heard and Harry Potter felt a nose pressed into the crook of his neck. He inhaled with contentment when Aden's little ministrations with his hair began to slowly ease the tenseness of Harry's body but not the awkward bulge on each other's boxers.

Aden moved his left leg above Harry and smirked when his bulge met with Harry's. He retracted his head from Harry's neck and observed the reaction. Harry's face was red and the beautiful green eyes that seem to Avada anybody danced in lust. Loving the reaction, he pecked Harry's lips before saying, "Good Morning."

Harry rolled his eyes at the same time his body out of Aden's arms. "What are you doing?" Aden's voice was husky and his body still tangled with the sheets. His arms wrapped tightly on Harry's waist.

"Waking up," the black haired man untangled their legs as he continued, "better wake up first than Teddy."

Aden clicked his tongue loudly. "Good Morning," the green eyed saviour whispered directly in Aden's ears before placing a soft subtle kiss on the ear lobe then the skin just behind the said ear. Aden was very much surprised when Harry leaned into him; gazing their lips mildly and kind. To his knowledge, it was the first time that Harry had kissed him. Harry immediately stood up, taking advantage of his surprise; finally having the chance to unwrap the strong arms in his hips. Aden could do nothing but watch as Harry strutted into Teddy's bed.

'_Shit,'_ Aden cursed profoundly in both French and English. He buried his head into his pillow and muffled all the curses he knew into it still feeling the arousal in his nether regions. He had never expected to be kissed so shyly like that and damn he's one step to turning into a beast with Harry. It wasn't a kiss filled with lust rather a kiss filled with affection and it killed him to think that the man dreams so much of war.

_**Even though we're far apart  
You're right beside me in my heart**_

Harry looked around at the muggle tattoo parlour. There were all colours of inks displayed causally in cabinets and drawings, sketches and designs for tattoos all over the shop. There were many other customers beside them. Aden entered the room with a grin on his face while Harry rolled his eyes as the tattoo artist met them at the entrance. The tattoo artist was as tall as Aden but was more bulky with brownish hair and hazel eyes. Harry was immediately reminded that of a body builder; Aden was taller by some inches but the muscles on the artist were like times two larger than Aden's. It wasn't disgusting but he would rather drool over Aden's subtle six packs, firm arms and chiselled large chest than those larger guns.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked while watching Aden with narrowed eyes as the man grin at him.

"Grandmother gave me the thumbs up for this," Harry's glare soften after hearing the excitement and happiness in Aden's voice, "I have been wanting one or two inks for more than 5 years now." It amazed Harry to hear the childlike innocent in Aden's happiness and was even more amazed that Aden even waited for his grandmother's approval to get a tattoo. He thought that Aden would have done whatever he liked and wouldn't care for the rest; it seems that he still doesn't know Aden as he expected.

"Oh?" Harry's smile escaped after the excited nod Aden replied to him. Harry leaned in and subtly whispered, "Why muggle and not the magical kind then?"

"The tattoo artist is a business classmate at Grandfather's private class…" Aden replied so loud that the tattoo artist, who was looking for something on the other side of the room, turned to them and gave a thumb up. Aden's grin was larger than life as he returned his own thumbs up then murmured softly into Harry's ears, "He is also a wizard."

Harry rolled his eyes at the two grown large man's antics. He watched as Aden and the artist starting talking about the design; apparently the two of them have already been planning about the tattoo the first time they have met. He watched the large drawing impressed of the art.

"You fine with me getting inked, right?" Harry's dazed look was notice by Aden. The blue eyed man looked at the green eyed wonder with worry and concern. Harry knew that if he said that getting inked wasn't what he liked, Aden wouldn't have one. Harry smiled to himself; he wasn't opposed to Aden getting inked at all in fact he was hoping to see the finished product for himself.

Harry shook his head, "Not at all. It's your body and I like a well done art."

Aden grinned at the tattoo artist, "Better make it a well done art, my friend or I won't get some action anytime soon." The two shared a laugh as loud as they are large.

"As if you're getting any action from me," Harry mumbled. His eyes gazed upon the little kid in his mother's lap and began missing Teddy, whom he just saw 3 hours ago. His mind began to wonder to places and the next thing he knew Aden was holding his hands as they went into a private room to do the tattoo.

Harry watched with awe as the artist did his work and he would sometimes wince when Aden's grip on his hands would tighten. It must have hurt; the tattoo on Aden's back and was covering the upper part and some part on Aden's arms. There was blood oozing on the finished ink which made Harry flinch more. His worry escalated when Aden verbalized the hurt and started cursing on mid-way while lying flat on a bed like table.

"You okay?" Harry only received a forced smile. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine," Aden kissed Harry's hands as softly as he could and from then on refrained from cursing. The artist raised his eyebrow and began to grow curious about Harry. He had known Aden for more than 5 years and he had never seen the man treat a woman or a man like he did with Harry. Aden Steven Morris was not known for his kindness and gentleness rather he was known to be very cruel when it comes to relationships and business. Seeing Harry with Aden made the artist wonder who was chasing who. Usually it wasn't Aden who did the chasing and wooing.

He finished his work with a grin knowing that his friend finally meet someone who would not tolerate his notorious habits, someone who could keep up and someone who could hold his interest by snatching the heart. He chuckled to himself knowing that Denise Baune must have been having a field day teasing Aden about the new found love. Most of their circle of friends must have known by now; for someone who looked and act like a man, Denise sure could gossip like her own gender.

_**Don't you know my love is here?  
Don't you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
My love is here for you**_

Aden groaned to himself as he shifted himself on his bed. His eyes was continuously twitching on the pain in his back and noted to himself to buy some brewed numbing potion or something. Maybe some potion to heal the large open wound of tattooed ink on his back and arms. Aden's body eased into the bed and then silence rein the room as sleep overcome his being. Seconds passed by into Minutes and minutes gone like hours and suddenly Aden shifted from his stomach to lay on his back and was greeted with full blast pain.

"Bloody Hell!" Aden screamed like a man on fire. His body tensed from both pain and sleep. He growled at the bed kicking the post hard and threw his pillows in annoyance.

"What are you doing?!" Harry questioned with voice loud enough to catch Aden's attention. The saviour was so surprised to hear the loud scream coming from Aden's room. His mind went overdrive and his body reacted like that of when they were at war. He was stopped by Clarisse at the door and was shocked when she took Teddy from his grasp but he let her; he knew she won't do anything to Teddy. They entered the room to find an anguished Aden trying to kill his bed post and pillows all over the floor.

Aden's narrowed eyes in anger turned towards the door and soften seeing the distress in his grandparents and Harry. Clarisse sigh at seeing her grandchild having a tantrum; she should have known since she raised the man. Clarisse gave Teddy to Harry and dragged Steven out of the room with eyes direct in contact with Harry's gaze, "Aden usually sleeps on his back so he might have slept on it unconsciously."

Steven began to complain about wanting to see but refrained from doing so after watching the glare his wife shoot at him, "we're old thus we need more sleep so Good Night people." Steven Morris could do nothing as his wife led them into their bedroom.

Meanwhile Harry watched Aden trying to untie the bandages and quickly slapped Aden's hands away, "You can't take that off!" Harry rolled his eyes when his eyes meet with the pouty face of the blue eyes man.

"But it's annoying," Aden complained with a shock face as he saw Harry smiling warmly at him. He froze while he watched Harry; the saviour Accio-ed Teddy's crib and some pillows from his own room, he place the pillows to the right side of the bed, and took the thrown pillow from the ground then placed it back on the left side beside where Aden sat. Aden could only stare as Harry swayed Teddy to sleep, placed the baby to the new crib and placing a careful monitoring spell on the crib.

Harry flopped into his side of the bed ignoring the weird looks Aden keeps sending at him while saying, "You should lie down and try to sleep." Aden proceeded to give him a look that said something like no way. Harry did his best to reassure the man, "I'm here. I won't let you unconsciously shift to lie on your back."

Aden yawned as he laid down on his front, borrowing his face into the pillow as sleeps become to take him into its realm and feeling safe as Harry's hands softly caressing his hair. If having pain in his back would have Harry sleeping beside him and caring for him, He's happily take all the pain. He cursed his fate before he succumbed to unconsciousness, _'Damn, this is turning into a super cheesy cringe worthy romantic love story.'_

_**Time, nothing but time  
to make up your mind  
I'll give you all that you need  
I want you to know, I'll never let go  
Till you come back to me**_

Aden felt small hands on his nose; he crinkled it jokingly and he heard a child giggle. He opened his eyes to find Teddy's hands on his face with Harry smiling at him with concern. He sighed in content, relaxing his heavily tensed body with sleep and slowly ebb the small pain in his back as he sat up. Aden smiled when Teddy began to babble more words he believes should be translated into alien language, "Good Morning."

"You can take the bandage off now," Harry said with a raised eyebrow. Aden could only nod while he took Teddy into his arms and Harry shifted on his side to sit up the back of Aden. The sound of bed sheets rustling and the bed softly creeks while Harry moved was so comforting to Aden. It brought something in Aden's heart when he thought about waking everyday like it.

Aden did his best not to wince or show a hint of pain when Harry remove that tight gauze that wrapped in his upper torso; it helped that Harry was softly mumbling words of comfort in his ears and Teddy took most of his attention with childish play. "I'm going to take a bath," Aden mumbled with resolution.

"You can't" Harry deadpanned with a roll of his eyes as Aden began to protest with curse words in which he interrupted, "You can only take a shower or else the ink will wash away. I have a potion that your friend told me to apply for you to help it heal properly." Aden followed to where Harry pointed at and saw a plastic jar sitting above the drawer near his camera.

"I can't reach my back," Aden know what it meant for Harry to 'help' him but he wanted to hear the words to come from Harry's mouth.

Harry grinned at him; Aden almost jumped when his heart leap, "Who says about applying it yourself?" the blue eyed man's blood flowed to his lower regions when Harry continued in a whisper, "I'm giving you 5 minutes to finish showering so I can _help_ you." Aden gulped especially when he watched Harry licked his lips to emphasize the word help. He wondered if Harry would help him on controlling Aden Junior.

Harry chuckled when Aden hurried to the bathroom with a large erection and a face that looked like it was suffering in so much more than just a tattoo after pain. He almost felt sorry for what he did, almost. He giggled loudly as he cuddled Teddy into his arms, "It seems that your cousin, Draco, is right. I am sly." He laughed when Teddy agreed with a nod. His godson was so precious!

His laughter came full force when Aden showed up looking like a drown kitten who had just survived a battle with a shark after an estimated of 4 minutes passed. Aden's hair was dripping wet falling all over his body, droplets of water still hang his skin and into the floor. Aden wore only a loose boxer short that hung so low in his hips and a towel that was draped in his neck.

"Come and lay down," Harry patted the bedside beside him. Aden followed his instructions with eyes deeply borrowed into the saviour's whole bring. Harry felt strangely naked under the gaze.

Aden broke his stare after he laid on his chest as his face was turned to the side while his arms spread widely at the bed and his right hands started to bother Teddy. Harry smiled when his godson began to play with Aden's right hands which was now trying to tickle the baby.

He couldn't help but appreciate the large art on Aden's back, large wings with half of its tips in the arms so when Aden spreads his arms it looks as if the wings was ready for flight. He opened the ointment and stared at the large tattoo is Aden's back, "It's quite large…"

Aden's attention shifted from Teddy to Harry and grinned, "It hurts too so better start helping me."

Harry pinched the skin below the tattoo softly after he shifted in his place to be safely situated hip side to hip side with Aden. He smirked when he heard the man yelped then began whining as he tried to stare eye to eye with Harry even with half of his face buried in a pillow, "Stop hurting me."

"I thought you like it when I'm rough?" Harry's smirk widen when he saw Aden groan before fully saying curses that was muffled by the pillow. The saviour knew that it bought something so much more than warmth in Aden's heart but rather in his nether lower regions. He began applying the ointment with soft chuckles knowing that the curses that were starting to turn into small bouts of moans were also affecting him.

Aden did his best to suppress the moans and very immoral groans when Harry's fingers rubbed the white liquid ointment from his upper arms to his back. He doesn't know whether to count his decision to be inked as a curse or a blessing.

"So," Harry capped the ointment satisfied with it, "You think you want another one?"

Aden's mood changed and he answered with a large mischievous grin, "If you like it… I would, in a heartbeat."

Harry gently slapped his back where he knows still hurts a bit before saying, "It's your body not mine."

Arms spread wide and the saviour was enveloped in a nice warm surprised hug. Harry smiled and decided to snuggle at the heat source. Aden's grin broadened and with a whisper he elicited the brightest blush he had seen in Harry's face up to date, "I should get Aden Junior pierced."

_**And even though you're far away  
I am right beside you day by day**_

"Why are you buying perfume?" Harry asked with eyebrows twitching from the entire odour he had smelt again and again. There two sales lady guiding them through all the expensive brand names. Harry didn't know what to think when Aden told them that they were going shopping for Christmas; at first he was very relieved that he can now buy presents for Hermione, Ron, and the rest but then when Aden told him that France has one of the biggest shopping districts in the Magical Community he resigned his fate knowing fully well that Aden wouldn't stop until he would buy the whole store.

"I need to buy some for Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley, Mrs Malfoy and Denise…" Aden bit his lips nervously as he scan the shelf again for the 4th time. He could build empires and manage a perfect crime but buying gifts was not his forte. He just was not the kind of person to think and be sentimental with whatever occasion. Buying gifts was the second worst things he can do just under singing.

Harry sighed loudly, he looked at the gifts that he had bought and turned to Aden with a wide comforting smile, "I think that you should buy them something separate and not just perfumes…" Harry gave a nervous smile to the two sales ladies before continuing, "I would suggest that you buy some of these perfumes to your higher ranking employees and for the more expensive and limited edition kind to your business partners."

Aden's eyes blinked for a minute and did what Harry suggested without words of complaints but he did ask a question, "What about Hermione and Ginny and Mrs Weasley and Mrs-" "Hermione loves books but then again that would be an obvious choice so why don't we just buy her the rest of the make-up set I bought?" Harry interrupted Aden feeling the pressure Aden was putting on himself.

"How about Ginny?" Harry was surprised when Aden's left arm slowly seize his waist. Harry bit the inside of his cheeks to stop the blush he knew was already spreading like wild fire.

"Ginny appreciate girly things so probably an expensive perfume," Harry pointed to a wonderfully made glass container of one of the moderately prized perfumes. The sales ladies hurriedly gave it to him, "We will take this gift wrapped." Harry looked up to the giant man who was sharing his warmth, "For Mrs Weasley, Something for the kitchen. I haven't bought one for her… but for now I want you to think of how many people you need to buy the perfumes for?"

This time it was Aden's turn to release a large puff of air, "For the expensive ones; One for Ginny, four for my Business Partners, about five for my 'higher ranking,' as you said, stuff in Britain. So 10; that's all probably." Aden felt a small pat on the back from Harry and he grinned down on the saviour. Aden marvelled the lack of pain in his back when Harry did so; the magical ointment worked magic on his tattoo. For 3 days of continuous application by Harry's irresistible fingers, his back was as good as before except now a large set of wings decorated it like art.

"I think for Mrs Weasley we should combine our gifts together and buy her a tea set. I don't know about Mrs Malfoy though I think she appreciate a good art work so maybe a painting?" Harry suggested leaning on casually to Aden. The two mean heard the two ladies assisting them trying to contain their giggles especially when Aden pecked Harry's lips as a thank you for the suggestion. Aden, true to his promise, kept on kissing Harry almost every minute. Finding a lot of excuses to kiss the saviour every chance he gets.

"I think I can do that," Aden continued, "A pocket watch for Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy, designer gloves for dear Draco, a signed poster from the Cannons for Ron, and the business deal for George. Do you think I should buy some for the rest of the family I haven't met yet?"

Harry snorted with a large laugh, "I think this time you should just buy those perfumes since you haven't meet them yet and if you buy them something with my suggestion they would know that it came from me… so add that to the list." Harry's laugh turned into chuckles when Aden sighed again, "Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Percy; that's an additional 4 people to buy perfumes for."

"Stop complaining," Harry pinched the nearest of Aden's skin which happened to be a hand on his waist. Aden yelped surprised with the small pain and listened when Harry continued, "this doesn't even make a dent of your income!" Harry motioned to the sale ladies who were trying not to listen into their conversation from their corner.

The two ladies immediately moved to their side, "Have you decided Sirs?" Their voices were heavily accented by their French heritage, they sounded as bad as Fleur before she meet her husband, Bill Weasley.

Aden looked at Harry with hysterical and hesitant eyes at the mention of choosing. Harry rolled his eyes and took over. He started looking at the products before smelling the contents and chosen something pretty looking for the girls and masculine looking for the boys. After spending the rest of the hour in the shop; they went to buy the rest of the gifts they hadn't bought yet.

_**Don't you know my love is here?  
Don't you know my love is real?  
You should know by now  
This much is true  
My love is here for you**_

Harry saw a milliard of things a boy his age shouldn't and one of those things he is currently staring at. Dead bodies scattered all over the grounds where students used to learn. He recognized all of them at once, some his friends some his classmates. He saw Fred's unmoving body beneath George's crouched body with tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Harry felt bad of having survived the war, he felt bad not saving them sooner, and he felt horrible letting people die.

George turned to Harry with a glare and snarled, "It's your fault!"

Harry stilled frozen on the spot while George continued to yell at him and suddenly the rest of the people alive was also blaming him for all the things he had not done earlier.

"You should be the one dead!"

"You aren't fit to live!"

"How dare you breathe the same air as my brother?!"

"You killer!"

"Murderer!"

"A Dark Lord!"

Harry heard so much more and words came out from people's mouth like broken record; words that seemed to pierce his very being and bind his heart with large shackles of hurt. Harry shouted, "NO! It's not my fault!"

"What a liar!"

"He killed my brother!"

"He killed my father!"

"He let my sister be killed!"

"He should have died!"

And then the voices of the people said in unison with anger, "You shouldn't have lived!"

Harry's head flew while body sat up in surprise not realizing that he was holding his breathe in the first place; he began panting as his eyes adjusted to the light that blinded his vision. Another nightmare; He blinked slowly as he felt someone's arms on his waist and then he felt somebody sat up beside him while hands caress his back comfortingly. Harry turned to look at the person at his side and Avada Green eyes met with Deep Ocean Blue eyes. It was the first time that Harry saw a frown in Aden's face.

"You okay now?" Harry could feel the concern in magnitude. He nodded with a shaky smile and let Aden guide him back to rest. Harry found himself engulfed into a large bear like hug by Aden. Aden nuzzled his face into Harry's neck ignoring the fact that Harry was covered in sweat.

"I love you," Harry heard Aden choked out the words into his neck, repeating those three words over and over again only stopping when Harry's body stopped shivering. "I love you, I love you, and I love you so much…" He felt Aden bury his head heavily and their arms carefully wrapped against each other tightened so much more than the first grip of hurt in Harry's heart.

Harry breathed the comforting meagre magic that came from Aden blending against his massive angry bouts. His heart filled with warmth; this was the first time in all of his life to feel the magic of comfort from someone not Hermione's or Teddy's. He felt it. He doubted it but now he was positive; Aden loves him so much more than just those three words meant.

With the war he saw the horrors far greater than death, hate, and he was very glad that Aden showed him something so much greater than hate, love. A love, he hoped, was akin to Severus' for his mother; a love that stayed true till the end of times but in their case the love was reciprocated.

Harry blinked in realization. He reciprocated what Aden was laying in his feet but he doesn't know how far that love reached yet. Still… He loves Aden; as a friend? as a lover? as family? He doesn't know… The question now is what kind of love he is feeling.

How blind can Harry Potter be?

**And even though we're far apart  
You're right beside me in my heart**

"Merry Christmas!" Harry grinned up to the two Morris couple who were reading the books he had given as gifts. He laid down the two hot chocolate in the table between them; his last round of hot chocolates for Clarisse and Steven to drink for a while.

"Joyeux Noël" Clarisse and Steven said in unison with smiles. Clarisse set aside her books to look at Harry pleadingly, "Do you have to go? You should spend Christmas Night with us too." Steven chuckled into the book he was reading hoping that Harry didn't notice his fit of small laughter. Clarisse had grown attached to Harry and Teddy. She had actually been getting used to the idea of having a great grandson in Teddy; she spoiled the little child rotten.

Aden's laugh boomed through the walls, "Just 8 more months and the manor is done. I'm sure you can wait for that, Grandmother." Aden had finally finalized everything concerning the manor and Harry help with the little bits. Harry was not a bit surprised when Aden had choose a very large castle like exterior and begged Harry for an interior that can rival that of Malfoy Manor. Of course with a mouth that can kiss like Aden's, it was easy to make Harry comply.

"Oh!" Clarisse shrieked, "I am so excited to live in a magical house! Grimmauld Place, isn't it Harry?" Harry nodded with a smile in which Clarisse returned. Clarisse didn't want to wait for 8 months so Harry offered Grimmauld Place for the Morris family after his Graduation in Hogwarts so they can move back to England on June and not on the end of August when the Manor is done. It seemed that the Morris Family had literally made themselves his family to invite for the graduation. After hearing that Harry would be graduating from Hogwarts, Clarisse had shown Harry how persuasive she can really be and made Harry go on a lot of guilt trips that work wonders on the saviour. Aden and Steven refrained from laughing when Harry could only nod as Clarisse demanded to be part of his life.

Aden remembered when he talked with Harry about his grandmother's behaviour towards Harry and Teddy;

"_Harry," Aden cupped the saviour's face to look up at him, "is my Grandmother irritating you?" Aden have heard and witness when Clarisse had told Harry about being the one to specially see Harry graduate. Steven and Aden watched with concern when Clarisse had started to tell Harry to eat more and have become more like a mother hen to the saviour. If Aden was Harry, he would have already blown up his grandmother. _

"_Not at all," It was the first time that Aden had seen the most stress free smile in Harry's face. Aden was more surprised when Harry wrapped his arms in Aden's neck before stealing a soft kiss then continued to say, "It feels as if I have a family for my very own now and not just a borrowed one."_

_Realization drawled into Aden; Family was what Harry has always wanted. Aden was still in shock even when Harry nuzzled his face to Aden's neck. He swore he held his breath when Harry murmured, "Thanks for accepting me." Aden just knew that his relationship with Harry was progressing the way he has been praying for it to. _

_Aden wrapped his arms in Harry's waist bringing the warm body so much closer. He supported Harry's weight and he knew that Harry's feet had left the touch of the ground as he straightened up and half carried Harry to his stilled body. Aden's shock went towards the roof when Harry's feet wrapped around his waist and his erection, which sprang to life with Harry's ministration in his neck, was trapped between them._

"_You better let go or I might make you pregnant," Aden groaned loudly when Harry let go of him and unconsciously rubbing their hardening members together. _

It was safe to say that Aden had a hard time controlling himself now that Harry would not hesitate to initiate intimacy between them and Harry was starting to be unafraid to let Aden see the scars that marred his body. Aden felt his control being tested when he remember Christmas Eve, just last night;

_Aden bit his lips as Harry began to tear away the wrappings of his gifts. Harry stopped to look at him and motioned him to do the same with the saviour's gift. Aden tore the wrappings and the box apart not knowing his strength, "Oops?" He could feel Harry's glare on him. He set aside the box after taking out a mirror and a t-shirt, ignoring the murmurs of complaints about being brute and barbaric from his grandmother._

"_It's a two way mirror," Harry said to him at the same time showing him another one that looked exactly the same with the one on his hands, "better than you owling me every day." Aden nodded in understanding thinking of so much more than just having a conversation in the mirror… Two way mirror sex? Hopefully._

_Harry leaned into his ears and whispered, "On summer… I better see you wear that shirt." Aden's face contorted in confusion and curiosity. He unfolded the white t-shirt and grinned like a loon when he read the words 'Hand's Off!' and with a larger font below it was printed 'Harry Potter's Property.'_

"_Open mine!" Aden motioned the half opened small box. Harry's hands shook when he saw an aluminium jewellery box; he gasped loudly together with Clarisse who was watching with Steven when he opened the box and saw a Silver for Men's Bangle Bracelet with a tiny diamond in the middle that stood out like glass to the silver and the gold that rimmed both its upper and lower edges. Harry took the bracelet of the box to marvel it; his eyes watered when he read the inscription at the back._

'_H.J.P, Today and Always, I Belong To You ~ A.M.L'_

_Clarisse and Steven left the salon to put Teddy to bed leaving behind two men in close lip lock with each other. Aden was happy to return the kiss with greater passion than that of Harry's but it surprised Aden when Harry licked Aden's lips before pulling away to say, "Thank you."_

"_I want another kiss for-" Lips once again met another lips with wild passionate smacks. Aden's eyes widen like saucers as Harry began moving his lips while the saviour's arms secured Aden's neck and head. Aden could do nothing but respond back, in which he gladly complied._

_Aden groaned when Harry opened his mouth to let Aden's tongue in. Aden released a wild growl as Harry bit his tongue before it entered the cavern. Harry felt bold at his actions and decided to do something completely risky; he grinded his hardened junior to Aden's. Hips and hips grinding, chest to chest meeting and Aden's hands began roaming around Harry's back._

_Aden felt his beast snapped and he pushed Harry to the floor straddling Harry's waist with eyes dancing with lust; Aden forced himself away from Harry with a large gulp. He looked down at Harry, "If we continue this I promise you that I really am making you pregnant."_

_Aden stood up first and helped Harry to his feet after, "next time let's not antagonize Aden Senior by rubbing Harry junior to Aden junior, Okay?" The wonderful blush in Harry's cheeks did not help elevate his erection._

Aden realized just that morning after that Harry was not afraid to kiss him on the cheeks, on the lips, or anywhere now. He wasn't hesitant to show affection and he shows his vulnerable side more to Aden than before. Aden knew that he had Harry Potter's trust now and he would rather die than misplace that trust.

He remembered when Harry had sought his presence with clearly scared eyes after a nightmare;

_"Aden," the blue eyed man opened his eyes to stare at a nervous looking Harry Potter with Teddy Lupin in his arms snoring quietly. Aden groaned with an eyebrow raised at Harry after he had looked at the clock in his night stand which read 1:48 am._

_"Is something wrong?" Aden saw Harry begin fidgeting where he had stood and knew what exactly was wrong, "Nightmares again?" Harry nodded quietly. Aden moved to the side and patted the extra space for Harry to take. Aden watched as Harry laid Teddy between them before snuggling their bodies together. Aden was very glad that there was a baby between them because his control was as thin as water is compared to ice especially when Harry buried his face to Aden's chest after pecking a kiss._

"Aden," Ade blinked wildly as his eyes met Harry.

"Are you ready now?" Aden asked after pulling himself from the flashbacks.

Harry nodded with Teddy doing the same. It was already 9 am in France meaning it was already 8 in the morning of December 25th in England. Harry motioned for their trunks and the piece of paper that was their portkey to England. Aden took the portkey while Harry shrunk the trunks then a countdown to zero they disappeared from France and appeared in front of the Burrow.

**Don't you know my love is here?  
Don't you know my love is real for you?  
You should know by now  
this much is true  
My love is here for you**

_**My Love is Here- Jim Brickman**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note: **The next chapter is also written like this… somewhat like a song fic or something. =D I am so excited to finish the next chapter! Aden, Harry and Teddy are spending December 25th with the Weasleys! I didn't have a lot of time to write the chapter so next week I will try to post a lengthier chapter.


	14. It's THAT Time Of The Year

_This story is under on one genre only and it's ROMANCE. Expect all the cliché of Love._

Thanks **_sakuralilian_** for cleaning my messy English!=D

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Ho-ho-ho  
Shake up the happiness  
Wake up the happiness  
Shake up the happiness  
It's Christmas time**_

_**There's a story that I was told  
And I wanna tell the world before I get too old  
And don't remember it, so let's December it  
And reassemble it, oh, yeah**_

Hermione adjusted her maroon Christmas sweater before anxiously casting tempus. After looking at the time, she relaxes a bit while looking at herself in the mirror. Finished getting ready for the morning, she releases that Ginny is still searching for the new sweater that Molly had made especially for today. December air had brought some frost in the Burrow and bouts of warming charms were used to heat the inside. She giggled to herself when Ginny sighed in relief after finding the sweater underneath her bed. How it got there, Hermione doesn't presume know.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"What?" Hermione called out. Ginny hasted her pace. She could have sworn the younger Weasley got ready as fast as a Vampire speed especially when they heard the front door open.

Hermione giggled when she saw Ron standing with a frustrated face, "What is it, Ronald?"

"Bloody Hell Hermione," Ron grumbled with his right hand spinning circles in his stomach, "If you and Ginny don't get downstairs this instant… I'm, I'm going to starve!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's theatrics. She knew how Molly could be on the Christmas day and it was not hard to guess that Molly might have forbid Ron from stealing food for breakfast. It was after all the Weasley tradition that all members should be present for Christmas breakfast. Ron shot her a desperate look and she knew that it was exaggerated but she played along with her boyfriend. Hermione motioned for Ginny to the door with a wide grin which Ginny returned; humoring Ron's silent plea.

They were very excited for today for plenty of reasons; one, Harry's spending Christmas day with them again and two, they would be able to spend personal time with Aden and observe how the blue-eyed blonde and their green-eyed best friend slash brother behave around each other.

It didn't take long for Ron's long legs to arrive first downstairs with two gossiping ladies in their Molly handmade sweater. Hermione was about to slip into one of the chair in the dining table when they all heard a sound they've been waiting for.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Slouched backs straightened in reaction; Hermione began her countdown.

3… Hermione heard shuffling of feet towards the door. 2… "Harry's here!" Molly Weasley shouted as if she had used a Sonorous Charm. 1… Hermione could only stay still as a whirlwind of red-haired passed her. She rolled her eyes especially when she heard countless voices thanking Harry and Aden for their gifts all at once. The only female in the Golden Trio strutted towards where the noise was. Her face brightened with a smile when she saw Harry with Teddy in his arms trying to answer Ron's and Ginny's rapid fired questions. Hermione did her best to ignore the conspiring looks George and Aden exchanged before acting as if they weren't planning anything at all. She did however made a mental note to be careful with what she eats and drinks around here.

"Hermione!" she turned to the source of the voice and saw Harry grinning at her like a Cheshire cat. Hermione braced herself for the bear hug. She found herself wrapped in the arms of both Harry and Ron. They must have conspired beforehand just as everything settled Ron once again started mumbling about food.

"Let's go and start breakfast or else Ron's going to go mad," Hermione winked at Harry as she untangled herself from her best friend and boyfriend. Harry snickered loudly when Ron agreed with an enthusiastic nod. Ginny, Ron and Hermione looked at each other with devious grin when Aden's right arm reached out unconsciously towards Harry. The red-haired lady's eyes widen like saucers as Harry began to lean into the warmth Aden's body offered.

Ginny and Hermione couldn't help but ogle at the sweet moment as much as they could before George voice interrupted the awkward silence from Ron, "Awww..." Harry wasn't sure if the mischievous Weasley was sincere or was just mocking them, "how disgustingly sweet. Thanks for the gifts by the way, I found myself admiring the genius of the marauders once again."

Ginny shrieked, "Harry! You sent that notebook full of pranks? As if he needs any more ideas!" Harry chuckled; judging by the reaction, Ginny must have been the first target. Aden's bouts of chuckles blended with Harry's when George began wiggling his eyebrow towards his little sister. Ginny crossed her arms and poked her nose up into the air like an arrogant queen, "because of that I will not thank you for your wonderful gift."

Harry smiled widely with content hearing the happiness in Ginny's voice. Harry had given her a charm bracelet that had 'little sister' engraved on one of the charms. Ginny turned to Aden and said, "I didn't expect your gift… well, the family especially Percy, Bill and Fleur didn't expect your gifts but I love the perfume! It must have been expensive!"

Harry had sent his presents before the 24th and they were a bit surprised when a bunch of presents from Aden came with it. Molly Weasley had jumped with joy when she discovered a white tea set with gold rimming's and pinkish floral patterns.

"Thanks for the make-up set, by the way." Hermione mumbled to Harry smoothly before adding coyly with a louder voice for Aden to hear, "but the set was completed by Aden's gift… collaborated, did you?"

Before anybody could start another conversation, Ron's stomach grumbled. With loud laughter, they hurried to the table to eat their Breakfast where the rest of the Weasley family were waiting.

"One thing I learned from the trip, Aden Lestrange doesn't know how to pick gifts." Harry whispered in Hermione's eyes softly but still loud enough for Aden's ear. Hermione had to constrain her giggles when she saw Aden propped into Harry and kissing Harry's temple with a gentle peck.

_**Once upon a time in a town like this  
A little girl made a great big wish  
To fill the world full of happiness  
And be on Santa's magic list**_

"Pass me some of the eggs,"

"Fleur, do you want some Bacon?"

"Ron, give me some more bread."

"So how's the Minister, Percy?"

"He is fine… doing quite well than his predecessor."

"Hey, I wanted that!"

"Better luck next time, Ronikins!"

Smack

"OW, calm yourself down, Mother."

"They're a rowdy bunch," Aden murmured to Harry with a large grin and added with a wink, "I like it… makes me not as nervous about actually meeting your family." Aden's left hands landed at Harry's right knees gently. Aden could feel his stomach flip and it wasn't the kind of feeling that Harry usual caused. The saviour looked at Aden as if he just saw something new in Aden. It was the first time where he could see the nerves affecting the large grin Aden usually wore. Harry noticed that Aden was shaking his right leg underneath the table as his right pointer finger was tapping in no particular pattern at the spoon his hands were holding and the platter of food in front of the half-blood businessman wizard was completely ignored.

Harry overlooked the pair of eyes that was subtly observing them and took Aden's hand that sat on Aden's knees into his own; their hands interlaced, "Calm down. If you can pass the approval of aloof Lucius Malfoy then you can breeze into the easy-going Weasley family just fine."

Hermione beamed like the sun and did her best not to scream like a fan-girl when she continued to scrutinize Harry and Aden. She heard the nervousness in Aden's voice and she could see the concerned look in Harry's face as her best friend tried to ease the jitters away. Hermione elbowed Ron beside her and motioned for her boyfriend to look at Harry, who was sitting in front of Ron. Ron's eyes travelled to the linked hands that were now visible on the table top. Ron in turn elbowed George, who was sitting in front of George. George elbowed Ron back with a grin; the twin already saw the exchange long before Hermione had caught Ron's attention.

George had sneakily put a new trial product on Harry's sweater that allowed him to listen in any conversation with Harry. George Weasley wasn't one for sweet and awe inducing romance but he had to restrain him from the biggest grin he could flash the world before Fred had gone his next grand adventure when Aden murmured softly, "I trust you." George's heart warmed hearing Aden's soft voice and he knew the unvoiced synonymous words behind the three words,_ I_ _love you_.

George chuckled at the warming scene especially when Harry decided to carefully steer Aden to eat the food on the blonde's plate. He rolled his eyes when Aden grinned at him after the stupid blonde saw him staring. Fred would have thrown food to separate the mushy couple; George shook his head while blinking away watery eyes.

"Harry dear," Molly called out gaining the attention of everyone in the table. All the Weasley including the Weasley by heart listening with interest as the mother continued, "how was Paris?"

"It was beautiful especially at night… The lights in the muggle streets were magical in their own way." Harry answered while looking at his godson. Teddy was blowing bubbles on Molly's lap as he was playing one of the toys Clarisse had brought the toddler for Christmas. The only Lupin at the table looked at home on the experienced mother's lap. Fleur was nodding in the background as Bill was smiling at his wife while agreeing at whatever the French woman was mumbling about her home country.

Hermione cleared her mouth of food with a large gulp of her tea before asking, "Any plans after today? Are you guys going back to Paris for New Year?"

Harry turned to Aden for an answer or an idea. They haven't talked about the subject yet and he had too much fun in Paris to realize that he hadn't thought what to do after. Aden shook his head when Harry's green eyes widen a bit in realization and panic. Aden drank a bit of his coffee before replying, "London for New Year, I have business here and it can't be left alone for long. If Harry is fine with it, I am crashing in Grimmauld Place."

Aden smirked directly at Harry and the Savior could hear the girls giggling when Aden leaned in. With the most irresistible look Aden could muster, the blonde arrogant man loudly asked, "You alright with spending more time with me?"

Nobody but George heard the velvety whisper from Harry, "Always."

_**Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time**_

_**Ho-ho-ho  
Ho-ho-ho**_

It was a quiet time at the Borrow. The youngest female Weasley was scribbling notes of love in her room at her desk with a large infatuated smile. Molly and Arthur Weasley were content in watching Bill, Fleur and Charlie chatting about life's news, dragons and goblins while drinking tea from the tea set Aden and Harry had brought for their mother. King Ronald and Know-it-all Granger were bothering Harry about his two weeks' worth of vacation in Paris. Hermione, especially, wanted to grill him of all the details even the personal and embarrassing one's like Aden experience and how well he kissed so she can replay his exact words to Ginny.

Except from all the questions from his best friends, Harry could say that it was a calm and quite Christmas time for the Weasley which was quite rare in itself. Fred's face flashed into his head and Harry breathed out then giving a sorrow filled half-smile. This was the first Christmas where Fred wasn't around… the saviors' thoughts wandered to places; never minding the questions Hermione uttered and the concerned looks of both Ron and Hermione. He was glad when George interrupted his trail of useless thoughts.

"Harry!" George called out, the golden trio along with the people in the room turned to the door after hearing a shout and sounds of footsteps thumping loudly. Harry burst into laughter when he saw George dragging the tall blonde by his hands. Aden's hands were tied with what looked like muggle handcuffs.

"Stop dragging me!" Aden started to complain with his brows furrowed in frustration.

Harry murmured to his best friends, "Observe; you'll see why Aden get along so well with Draco."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in surprise then turned to Aden when the man started to bluntly complain, "You're not the one I wanted to spend my Christmas with! Let me go already or I'll ransack your Joke Shop with dung bombs if you don't. Harry laughed again when Aden glared half-heartedly at the grinning George, "Harry… You have to stop George. He's going to make me work like a peasant in his joke shop. He's making me arrange stuff; can you imagine it, Harry? Aden Morris Lestrange, the son of a Death Eater, arranging joke products like a commoner!"

Hermione's jaw dropped and George started laughing. Harry rolled his eyes; Aden could resemble Draco when things don't go according to his will. With a bland voice and a face with no particular emotion, Harry drawled sarcastically, "The Horror…"

Aden pouted like a petulant child and shoved George using his own body when the twin wouldn't stop laughing at his misfortune, "Shut up, you fiend."

"I'm hurt but I am dragging you to Diagon Alley with or without complaints." George took the metal like chain that connected the cuffs and dragged the whining blonde while whistling as if he hadn't heard any word of insult and complaint from Aden's mouth.

"George," Harry called out. Both Aden and George stopped to turn at the savior; as if they were twin, they raised their eyebrows at Harry in unison. "Please return my," Harry stopped, hesitated and inhaled before he continued, "…my visitor before dinner." George nodded and like a hurricane the two men disappeared from their view. Molly Weasley drank her tea with a smile as she shook her head. Arthur was happy to see George starting to laugh whole heartedly.

Meanwhile George and Aden arrived at the front of the joke shop with a loud pop. George entered the closed shop with a smile as a cursing Aden followed. George walked as if he was skipping like he usually does when he had some great pranks cooking up.

"What is it?" Aden demanded as he forcefully stop and using his strength to still the twin. George raised his eyebrow with a curious face but the large grin didn't disappear. Aden snorted, "I know you have something… What that something is, I don't know but you won't take me here without any reason especially when you already finished your preparation for tomorrow's sale."

George's grin widened and the Weasley took two small black blocks in the size of a ladies tiny fingernail. Aden took one of the blocks knowing that it was one of the trail products that George was telling him that he had developed with their joint project at combining both their specialty. Aden scanned the small block in his palm and asked, "What does it do?"

"Stick it near your ear," George demonstrated and Aden copied the action, "and then we wait for it." George lazily sat on one of the chairs that were on the 2nd floor of the store. Aden followed suit with eyebrows still furrowed in irritation.

"I'm not going to tell you about that!"

Aden's eyes widen and his head looked around the room for the source of the voice and found no Harry Potter in sight. George snickered and smacked Aden in the head, "I planted a spying device in Harry's clothes. We can listen in on their conversation now." Aden stared a George as if the Weasley discovered food. George bowed mockingly, "I would like to hear how great I am now."

"You're great!" Aden whooped with a grin that mirrored George's, "Amazing actually! Bloody Brilliant too! You are a marvelous friend and I will never-" "Stop!" George raised his hands and kicked Aden's feet, "I can't hear them when you're bumbling like a fool. You owe me, by the way."

_**It's Christmas time  
At the same time, miles away  
A little boy made a wish that day  
That the world would be okay  
And Santa Claus would hear him say**_

_**I got dreams and I got love  
I got my feet on the ground and family above  
Can you send some happiness with my best  
To the rest of the people of the East and the West?**_

"Now that they've gone," Hermione took her wand and quickly casted an anti-eavesdropping charm that Harry knew too well before the other people notice. Bill looked at them with narrowed eyes in which Hermione mumbled Aden's name and motioning Harry. Bill nodded and left them alone with a stiff nod while Fleur mouthed 'Later' to both Hermione and Harry.

"I want to know what really happened!" Hermione demanded. Ron snickered when Harry cowered from Hermione's intense stare. Hermione crossed her arms as she waited for Harry to give in. She knew the green eyed man and Harry always give in to her after a round of intense persuasions. Harry sighed; she forced herself to stop the smirk that was creasing her face.

"What do you want to know," Harry faltered under the stare. Ron couldn't blame Harry even he still recoils when Hermione corners him to open up and confess. He loves the girl but man can Hermione make a mean interrogator.

"Is he a good kisser? Describe how he kisses; I'm sure that mouth is as talented as that voice. Harry blushed like a tomato and Hermione allowed herself to grin like a look while pinching the awkward looking Ron who was trying hard not to barf.

"I'm not going to tell you about that!" Harry exclaimed dumbfounded with Hermione's blunt question slash demand. The Golden Trio didn't know that George Weasley and Aden Lestrange were eavesdropping at them with the use of a magical device inspired by muggles; Hermione's charm did nothing to the effectiveness of the device.

"Well?" Hermione smiled at Harry as if already knowing the words that would come out in Harry's mouth, "Tell me what you two did. What did you do in Paris? What happened when you met Aden's grandparents? I heard you telling Ginny about a date at breakfast…"

Harry exhaled loudly and prayed silently to whoever was working above to give him the courage to survive Hermione's interrogation. Harry noticed Hermione tapping her finger subtly on the armchair of the sofa she and Ron was sharing.

In no time, Harry told his adventure in Paris. He told them about being in Aden's office at Diagon Alley's shop. Harry narrated meeting Clarisse and Steven, cooking with Clarisse, visiting a French Palace, meeting Denise Baune, shopping in muggle Paris streets, seeing Aden being inked, and their date in the famous Eiffel tower. He recounted about their small exchanges of tender moments and as Harry continued to report the events that took place, George was observing the grinning blonde beside him.

"I also learned a lot about him," Harry told the two with a large smile and a fond voice that made Hermione almost awe in happiness for Harry and Aden even Ron was looking happy at the events that had happened. Harry answered with the same delight, "Did you know that the man actually fucked more than 10 girls? Aden is very picky with food and doesn't usually eat vegetables. He is also so useless when picking gifts to people, his room is messier than his office desk, he doesn't like tea, and he curses like a Viking, he's a demon when faced with his employees, he can be arrogant when provoked, he doesn't get angry but he does hold plenty of grudges, and he absolutely snores louder than Ron."

Hermione giggled while Ron glared half-heartedly Harry. Hermione took Harry's hands into hers and said, "For someone who has a lot of things to complain about Aden… you sounded quite happy to be spending plenty of times with him."

Harry blinked and realized that he had just insulted Aden with all of his words without knowing it, "It's not that I don't like him. In fact I like him very much so. I was just relieved that-" "that Aden has a side that he only shows to people he likes and you are happy that you are one of those people." Hermione interrupted Harry with the knowing and smug voice that Harry and Ron grow up with.

"He witnessed my night time terrors," Harry told fidgeting the cup of tea now in his hands.

"He did?" Ron's mouth opened in surprised. He was the first person to bear witness the nightmares that hunted his best friend and it terrified him when Harry screamed like someone under the Cruciatus Curse. What's worse is that Harry would not wake up even when Ron screamed Harry's name on Harry's ears and Harry's Magic would clash with any person's magic making it harder to breathe and even move. It wasn't something somebody could stomach watching and for Aden to actually be on Harry's side now even when he had experience Harry's worst, it made Ron like Aden more.

"When he did he made me promise not to cast silencing wards around my bed," Harry's eyes glistened with tears. Hermione wiped the lone tear that escaped. Ron knew what it meant for Harry; Aden had accepted him even with all of his flaws laid flat out. "When he hears me having nightmares; he usually mumbles sweet things in my ears till I wake up and when I do wake up, he keeps on reassuring me that I'm not alone, that I'm always loved by friends and family, and that he will always be there for me."

Hermione's grip on Harry's hands tightened as Harry continued to confess, "When I wake up from the nightmares and he's not there, I go to him with Teddy. Usually he hates it when someone wakes him up but he just takes me into his arms while caressing my back with Teddy sleeping quietly between us."

"Aden is a good man," Hermione pointed out in which Ron and spying George, who was listening in, agreed.

"I couldn't find a more perfect man than he is even with all his flaws," Harry confessed. George eyed Aden's reaction and wasn't disappointed when Aden's eyes widen with shock and mouths parted like a fish out of water.

"Love?" Hermione asked; One word yet so full of meaning. The girl couldn't help but let out the most girlish happy squeal she could when Harry covered his blushing face and said, "Falling Fast."

_**And maybe every once in a while  
You'll give my grandma a reason to smile  
'Tis the season of smile  
It's cold but we'll be freezin' in style**_

_**And let me meet a girl one day  
That wants to spread some love this way  
We can let our souls run free  
And she can open some happiness with me**_

"We are back!" Aden and George called out opening the door with a large bang for dramatic entrance. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked at the two with blinking surprised eyes from where they were talking with each other and decided to ignore the two men's entry. Percy, Bill and Fleur nodded at them but their reaction after that mirrored the Golden Trio's. The only happy welcome they received was from precious Teddy sitting in Arthur's lap. The happiness in both men's eyes vanished and their spirits disappointed at the lack of reaction from everyone.

Arthur smiled at them, "Welcome back." George grinned at his father which Arthur returned with the same glee. Ron snorted while Hermione and Harry laughed at them. George shoved Harry off to the couple seat as the Weasley settled his big butt on the chair. Harry and Aden both rolled their eyes at the very _sophisticated_ way of coupling them up George Weasley-style.

Aden flumped into the chair then pulled Harry towards him and comfortably placing the wizard between his legs. Aden's ego expanded when Harry snuggled into his chest as the saviour asked, "So what did George want?"

"Just George being George," Aden mumbled causing Ron and Hermione to chuckle when hearing the angry yelp of useless disagreements and objections from George that didn't even made sense to Ron.

Harry turned to side a little to search Aden's face for anything. "Should we be worried?" He asked, "Should I be careful with what I eat, drink or something?" Harry noticed that Ron was chuckling and wiggling his eyebrows at George, who was glaring half-heartedly at his younger brother.

Aden smirked and neared his face with Harry's, "Why would I tell you when you left me to suffer?"

Harry felt bold, pecked Aden's close and warm cheeks before answering, "Because you like me."

All of the Weasley men in the room stilled including Hermione and Fleur. They did not move as they observed the next action Aden would do. They were all surprised when Aden laughter boomed the silent atmosphere, kissed Harry's lips softly and nuzzled his nose into Harry's neck before replying, "I'm back."

Harry hummed with a nod, "Welcome back."

Fleur's loud contented sigh was the first thing Harry heard before the clatter of voices was once again heard in the room. Hermione was pleasantly taken aback at the ease common greeting kiss from Aden especially when they heard no complaints from Harry. She and Ron shared a look before nodding to each other both silently agreeing that Aden did wonders to Harry. They could feel Harry's magic humming the same elation that was plastered in their best friend's face.

"By the way; I bought some candy," Aden continued as he saw a wizarding treat that looked like the one they had in Paris, "you want some?" Harry felt himself shiver when he felt Aden's smirk into the skin in his neck. George, Hermione and Ron got curious when Harry began blushing like a tomato again but had to refrained from asking because they knew that with the embarrass Harry in shades of red it could only mean one thing; they did some dirty things. Ron, in particular, doesn't want to know what they did.

_**Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time**_

_**I know you're out there  
I hear your reindeer  
I see the snow  
Where your boots have been**_

"Ron," The Weasley Matriarch called out to her youngest son, "can you call Harry and Aden? It's time for Lunch." Ron's eyes meet with Hermione's while his girlfriend was talking about some gossip with Ginny. His eyes pleaded for Hermione to come with him to call Harry because somewhere in his gut feeling he knows that something was happening with Harry and Aden and he didn't want to be the only one to suffer. Hermione sighed and asked Ginny if she wanted to come with. Ron grinned happily when the three of them proceeded to his old room with two girls talking about Aden and Harry's relationship. Women.

They arrived at the door of Ron's room hearing voices and, to Ron's horror, moans. Ginny's and Hermione's hands flew to silence their gasps instantaneously when they heard Aden complaining "You're such a tease! I was having the greatest time and you're talking about other people."

"Start moving that hand!" Aden's velvety voice made their entire silly faces blush. If it was in other circumstances, Ron would have laughed at their red faces but what really made Ron blush the same color with the girls was Harry's exclamation of, "My hands are already moving!" He considers Harry to be one of his brothers and because of that the disgust he had as his mind went to places it shouldn't was magnanimous than the girls.

"Ow! Stop that!" They hesitated to knock especially when they heard Aden's outcry of pain, "Nice and slowly, soft and gentle caresses please!"

Moans once again resumed and Hermione hissed to Ron, "Don't they know any privacy charm?" Ginny, on the other hand, could not take the embarrassment anymore and shouted loud enough, "Bloody Hell, I hear moaning!" Ginny twisted the knob of the door and waited for a while to burst into the room causing a loud bang from the door, "We're coming in and you better be in an appropriate position!"

Their jaws dropped again as they saw Harry on top of Aden. Harry was straddling Aden's hips and was sitting on Aden's butt comfortably with hands plastered like glue in Aden's back skin. The girls' eyes raked their forms with soft blushes in their cheeks but Ron notice the large inked tattoo in Aden's back, "Wicked."

_**I'm gonna show them  
So they will know then  
Their love will grow when  
They believe again**_

"Where's Teddy?"

"With Fleur and Bill…" Aden took off his shirt and slowly flexed his muscles like a body builder in front of Harry when he saw the saviour blush. It amazed Aden to see Harry's reaction every time he shows a bit of skin. Harry's gaze made him feel appreciated and treasured.

"Stop playing around and lay down!" Harry demanded as he fumbled with the plastic container for Aden's tattoo ointment to open; for a magical product it looked so much like that of a muggle's. He jumped in shock when Aden snatched the ointment and flawlessly twisted the cap open with no amount of effort compared to Harry. The Saviour's eyes rolled when the blue-eyed man had an annoying smug smile that made Harry want to smack away but Harry choose to shove the man to the bed. Aden's face planted downwards into Ron's soft bed that Harry usually borrows every time he spends the night with the Weasleys especially after the war while Ron usually transfers to Fred's to keep George some company.

Harry hurriedly climbed above Aden, straddling the man's hips in the process. Harry sat on Aden's butt with a large naughty smile as he knew what reaction it would elicit from the older man beneath him. He smugly patted himself mentally when Aden began to moan, complain and curse. He felt Aden stop his whining as he shivered when the cold ointment in Harry's hands reached Aden's skin.

Harry wondered what it would feel like to feel the same shiver in his body. Harry blinked the thought away, he know that something would happen if he didn't. "So what do you think of the Weasley Family?" He asked trying to distract his cruel and dirty mind.

Aden moaned loudly, "You're such a tease! I was having the greatest time and you're talking about other people." Aden's complaints stop when Harry's ministration on his back halted. He turned his head as far back as he could to demand, "Start moving that hand!"

Harry pinched as much as skin as he could and replied, "My hands are already moving!"

"Ow! Stop that!" Aden howled in pain unaware about the three pairs of ears listening, "Nice and slowly, soft and gentle caresses please!"

Harry applied the last batch of ointment in Aden's back tattoo and with arms extended, he begin making small circles by going up the back and down again. He was supposed to just apply the ointment not give the man a massage session. He blushed when Aden's moan began to grow lewd. Harry felt his groin respond to the sounds the man was making. Their minds wondered as they body reacted to each other.

"Bloody Hell, I hear moaning! We're coming in and you better be in an appropriate position!" Ginny bluntly exclaimed as she burst into the room with a loud bang from the door. Harry's and Aden's skin both jumped in surprise and saw Hermione and Ron with the youngest Weasley gapping at them.

"Wicked," Ron gapped at the large wings inked on Aden's back. There were a pair of wings that covered half of Aden's back. The wings started on the upper of each sides of the skin that covered the backbone and its tip reach just above Aden's elbows. Hermione observed that when Aden moved his right arm the tattoo looked as if the left wing was ready for flight. Hermione wasn't one to appreciate a marred body but the tattoo was done tastefully.

"I thought you two were having sex!" Ginny blinked her eyes wildly as she watched Aden carry Harry off him and settling the smaller man on the floor. He flashed Harry a smiled and clothed himself with the sweater Harry had given him. Ginny Weasley's eyes widen so much more than Hermione and Ron, whom had saw the two kiss before, when Aden leaned into Harry to peck the savior.

Hermione dragged the two Weasleys away feeling like they had intruded on something private and quickly bolted downstairs with the final words, "Lunch is ready. Mrs Weasley wants you two downstairs now." Harry smacked the chuckling Lestrange right in the head hard.

_**Shake it up  
Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time**_

_**Shake it up, shake up the happiness  
Wake it up, wake up the happiness  
Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time**_

"Hermione, stop man handling me please, do this to Ron if you want not me." Harry complained as his female best friend pushed him to enter the room she and Ginny shared. Hermione pulls Harry to take a sit on one of the beds. She summoned a gift and practically shoving it to her first friend in Hogwarts. Harry and Aden was ready to turn in for the night sharing Ron's old room. "What's this?" Hermione giggled when Harry stared at the gift like he had never once seen a box wrapped in fancy paper.

Hermione giggles grew louder, "A present for you from me, Silly."

Harry immediately decided to object, "But you already sent me some chocol-" "This is my real present for you." Hermione cut Harry's stumbling voice. Harry looked up to stare at Hermione with those green eyes that reminded Hermione of a large dog, adorable but has a dangerous bite. Hermione could see Harry hesitated in tearing the wrapper away and opening the gift.

"It's a magical note me notebook," Hermione told as Harry skim through the pages that had nothing written on it. "It can record thoughts without the use of quills or pens. You just have to say 'note me…' and it would write the words after that then you end with commanding verbal or mental word 'halt.'" Hermione sat beside Harry and proceeded to lean her head to Harry's shoulder before continuing, "You might ask why I gave you this. Well… I have a feeling that you're not so sure about what your feelings truly are so I got you this. Take note of all the reasons why you like Aden and when you read it again it would help you discover bit more about yourself."

Harry's eyebrow raised in curiosity, "used it before?"

"I was afraid to enter a relationship with Ron because of our friendship… I needed to know if what I felt was right and if it worth the risks," Hermione nodded with a grin.

"was worth it?" Harry said as he thanked his female best friend with a large bear hug. He was thankful; it was the most thoughtful gift he had ever received in his life. Hermione grunted an agreement. What Harry doesn't know was that Hermione had already given Aden the _same gift_.

"It was worth it and so much more," A voice interrupted their moment. Harry grinned when he saw Ron standing in the doorway with a curious face that can rival Ginny's when gossip was involved. "Aden said that he's sleepy and needs your help with Teddy."

Harry hurried to his own borrowed bedroom knowing that Hermione and Ron would get something going after the Ron's smooth confession. Judging from the blush the crept into Hermione's cheeks, Ron would enjoy himself. Harry quicken his paced when he heard Teddy crying loudly and as he opened the door, he smiled with contentment seeing Aden swaying Teddy in a dance trying to calm the little child. He levitated the notebook inside his trunk without Aden noticing before clearing his throat and catching the blonde's attention. Aden looked at him with begging eyes while Aden motioned towards the baby in his arms, who was still sobbing.

"Teddy bear?" Harry took the baby from Aden with a smile that reached his eyes. Teddy looked at him with those adorable big doe teary eyes with cheeks colored red from all the crying. He kissed Teddy's cheeks and slowly did what Aden was doing at the same time start talking to Teddy with his baby voice that made Teddy calmer. He turned to Aden and asked, "Did he drink his milk?"

Aden nodded and replied in a whisper, "Mrs Weasley already took care of everything. I think I woke him up when I hit my toes on the bed post, I might have curse too loud." Aden looked down, a bit disappointed with himself. He wouldn't have woken up Teddy if he was careful with himself and Harry wouldn't be disturbed.

Aden was pleasantly surprised when Harry kissed his forehead, something the savior hadn't done before. "You are great with everyone especially with Teddy," Harry told in a soft voice. Aden wrapped his arms around Harry's waist careful of the sleepy child and followed Harry's movement as the savior swayed while being enveloped by the blue-eyed man in a warm back hug. The remained silent as minutes passed tender with the baby that was now dozing into the land of dreams.

"By the way," Aden murmured as softly near Harry's ears, "I want a reward for not complaining even once about the food and eating all those stupid vegetables on my plate." Harry couldn't help the snort that passed his mouth as he remembered making a large scene in Paris because of Aden's pickiness with food. Harry was admittedly scared with what Aden would behave when it comes to food.

Harry carefully placed Teddy in his crib before turning his body to fully face Aden and wrapping his arms in Aden's neck. He pulled Aden downwards and pressed his forehead with Aden's, "What kind of award would you want?" Harry didn't know what to think with his needy voice. Harry didn't know how the air that came out of his mouth as he talked affected the blue-eyed man. Harry could not see the smirk that formed in Aden's lips seeing as Harry's eyes was staring right back at Aden's.

"My award?" Harry shivered as Aden spoke. Harry felt Aden speak and it drove his mind to its peak of insanity, "Can I have you as an award?" Harry chuckled choosing to gulp his hormones little by little but then Aden's breath hitched making Harry wild with passion to ravage the man.

"Since that's still too much of an award, I'd settle for a kiss for now…" Aden growled the words like a wild animal ready to hunt its prey. Harry licked his dry lips but was so surprised when his tongued wet not just his lips but Aden's as well. "If that was intentional; I'm going to push you to the bed, chain you to the bed post, kiss you senseless and make love to you until you can't move anymore." Aden threatened with labored voice.

Harry felt his member instantly reacting to the image Aden had planted in his head which made the savior groaned at the husky tone. "Shut up," Harry murmured and without any more words Harry planted his wet lips in Aden's slowly. Aden eagerly responded as their lips met again and again, painfully slowly at first. It made Harry crazy how slow Aden was kissing him; it was as if the man was unsure what to do but then Aden pressed the bulging Aden junior to Harry's member. Harry gasped at the action which gave Aden incentive to explore Harry's mouth as if marking his territory hot and passionate. Harry couldn't help but moan loudly giving Aden even more access than before. They disconnected long enough for a breath before Aden rammed his mouth with Harry's once more and like an expert kisser Aden's tongue caressed the roof on Harry's mouth bringing the savior down in his knees.

Harry would have dropped to the ground had Aden not been holding him steady due to his jelly legs and like the brute Aden truly was, he scoped Harry then throw him onto the bed. Harry landed on the soft mattress with a small bounce and he was once again caught off guard when Aden took his hands and pinned them above his head with just one hand. Harry's eyes flashed with worry and Aden saw it so he reassured, "Just kissing. I promise."

Harry felt his body relax as a round of blush colored his cheeks and ears. Aden chuckled first before kissing him on the cheeks then softly pecking Harry's lips. Harry felt his member throb and it ached with need so he began grinding his lower half to Aden's. Aden fell into Harry as his arms that supported him half upright. Harry's hands snaked into Aden's neck again and this time Harry mirrored the thing Aden did to him before. He stuck his mouth out halfway and pressing it to Aden's panting mouth wide open. He marveled the feeling of Aden's tongue clashing with his. There was no battle of dominance, Aden had it but Harry was satisfied with following for once. Unknowingly to Harry, his hands traveled underneath Aden's sweater as their mouths continued to dance a very lovely tango. Aden broke the kiss letting Harry catch his breath but Aden didn't stop, the man bit Harry's lower lip nibbling it as he said half coherently, "Your hands, Harry. If it travels downwards, I really am going to do something more."

Harry was horrified when he finally noticed his hands where feeling Aden's stomach muscles. Aden laughed while he watch Harry turn brighter than ever before and trailed a path of kisses down his neck, sucking and nipping on the skin as he went.

"Happy Christmas," Harry mumbled.

"Happy Christmas…"

Many round of hot kissing and steamy grinding happened that night.

_**Ho-ho-ho**_

_**Ho-ho-ho**_

_**It's Christmas time**_

_**(Ho-ho-ho)**_

_**Shake it up, shake up the happiness**_

_**(Ho-ho-ho)**_

_**Wake it up, wake up the happiness**_

_**(Ho-ho-ho)**_

_**Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time**_

_**(Ho-ho-ho)**_

_**Shake it up, shake up the happiness**_

_**(Ho-ho-ho)**_

_**Wake it up, wake up the happiness**_

_**(Ho-ho-ho)**_

_**Come on, y'all, it's Christmas time**_

_**Ho-ho-ho**_

_**Ho-ho-ho**_

_**It's Christmas time**_

_**Shake Up Christmas by Train**_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Author's Note:** So I have been lazying around. I won't give you excuses for the long update so I'm telling you the truth... I was procrastinating. Anyways, amidst my procrastination time **_sakuralilian_ **surprised me with an offer I couldn't refuse and we talked then I have myself someone who sacrifices her free time to correct my obvious mistakes for everybody to read... Thank you _**sakuralilian**_ for being my Beta reader and Thank you guys for reading!

**Countdown to Christmas: 46 days, 07 hours and 44 minutes (in Numazu, Japan.)**


End file.
